The words I Couldn't Say
by Marsfish
Summary: Lucy wakes up with no memories, no voice, and no idea what's going on. She finds herself in a situation with four strange people, who are trying to teach her what she's forgotten. This story involves Lucy never having been in Fairy Tail because she isn't a mage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Blah blah blah. I hope you guys enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _'My head is pounding.'_

I slowly opened my eyes and I could barely see anything. _'Well I can tell I'm outside. I think those are trees...at least they feel like trees. It's so cold...Who am I? Where am I? How did I get here?'_

I looked down to see that I'm wearing a simple plain white dress with small spaghetti straps. _'No shoes...why wouldn't I wear shoes in a Forrest. Ugh, what's going on?! '_

I decided to walk around a bit. Everything looks the same. I walked for what felt like hours. And it just keeps getting darker. My feet hurt from the twigs that I keep stepping on. _'Seriously, why aren't I wearing shoes?!'_

~Roaaoorrr!~

 _'What was that?!'_

I slowly turn around and my eyes widen. There is something big, with glowing, yellow eyes glaring at me. _'Are those horns?! Is it a demon?!_

 _Oh shit! It's charging!'_

I ran as fast as I could. My legs are burning! I look behind me, and it's getting closer! _'Fuck!'_ I hear more than feel it's horn going through my leg. I fell down with a thud. It's teeth are on my thigh. The pain is unbearable! I tried to scream, hoping that someone might hear me, but nothing is coming out. _'Well shit, I can't use my voice?!'_ I turn around and I see it's eyes, but they're getting blurry...' _Am I going to die?..'_

Suddenly I see a bright light, and I can hear sizzling...I hear the creature roaring in agony, but why is it muffled?

My vision is going out. _'Oh god...I don't want to die...'_

Now everything is black.

* * *

"Oh my god my fucking ass!" A man with a metal visor and a pained frown declares walking through the doors of his teammates mansion. "Seriously, if any of you ever gets raped in the butt by a Vulcan, I'm going to cheer on the Vulcan!" He shouts while plopping, stomach first, on the giant couch in the living room. "Seriously this shit sucks piss.." he mutters into the pillow.

"Will you shut the fuck up Bickslow!" A large man with spiky blonde hair yells, glaring at the grumbling man's apparently 'violated' ass sticking up in the air. He dropped heavily on an armchair sitting across from the couch the continually muttering man was in. "Your ass was bitten, not raped...if you really want I can literally shock the shit out of it to make it feel better. An ass is always angry when it's full of shit."

Bickslow looked up to openly gape at the man, before letting his tongue roll out of his mouth and cackle like a madman. "The fuck, Laxus! I can't tell if you're insulting me or just making a joke...wait, you can't joke you're definitely insulting me...dick."

Laxus rolled his eyes and put his soundpods over his ears, dismissing further conversation on the matter. A soft chuckle was heard from a man with long green hair, and a red waistcoat, who was walking towards his kitchen. "Can I get anyone, including the violated ass, anything to drink?" He asked. His blank facial expression contradicting his word choices.

"My ass would love some malt liquor, Freed!" Bickslow shouted.

"Ill just have a glass of water." A tall brunette with glasses and a fan fluttering In her hand shouted from the side of the couch. "Can you please either sit down like a normal human being, or move over so your disgusting ass isn't staring at my face!" She huffed, smacking his ass with her fan.

"Well, Evergreen, I think it's only staring because it might have found its long, lost twin!' Bickslow cackled.

"Are you calling my face an ass?!" She yelled, her voice dangerously high in pitch.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up before I make you!" Laxus growled. They instantly complied. Bickslow scooted over so that she could, ever so gracefully, sit down, trying to avoid any eye contact with his ass still in the air. "Freed, get me a few beers!" Laxus ordered to the man still in the kitchen.

"Of course, Laxus!" Freed enthusiastically yelled from the kitchen. Happy to comply to any demand his leader gives him. He emerged a few minutes later with everyone's drinks, setting them on the table in the center of the room.

"Damnit Freed! My ass wanted malt liquor! The hell is this!" Bickslow yelled, pointing his ass in front of freed's face. "Kiss it to apologize. My ass is sick of this shit! People always get his order wrong! It's complete bullshit!"

"Well your ass is going to have to deal with whiskey. I have never, nor will I ever, own malt liquor, Bix." Freed stated, completely unfazed when a puff of air came out of the ass in defiance to Freed's words.

A low growl vibrated throughout the room, before Bickslow's ass was suddenly hit with a bolt of lightning. He yelped, and jumped before landing on the couch with his ass finally on the cushion. "What the hell man! Like it wasn't in enough pain!"

"I warned you to shut up." Laxus smirked, downing his first beer.

"So Laxus," Freed started, attempting to change the subject. "Since we've been gone on a mission for a few months, do you think the master will alleviate your paperwork?"

Laxus snorted. "Like hell, he'll do anything to get out of doing it himself. I wouldn't mind it so much if I didn't have to hear Natsu and Gray's fucking bickering every 5 Goddamn seconds."

Suddenly a giant roar could be heard in the distance. They all stopped and looked at Laxus, since his dragon slayer hearing could determine what it is, or if it's a threat or not. After a few moments, he said, "Sounds like a boar. And it sounds like it's chasing someone. I'll go check it out." He stood up and chugged down his second beer before walking towards the back door, unceremoniously slamming it open and refusing to close it.

As he walked several feet into the forest behind the house, he could pick up the scent of strawberries, which he deemed a woman's scent. And soon saw a girl with long, golden hair fanned around her, while the boar hovered over her with it's teeth bared in her thigh. He decided to help the defenseless girl, and shocked the boar with his lighting. The boar shrieked and ran off. Laxus strode over to the girl, to find her unmoving.

He could hear her heart beating steadily so she must have just passed out. Under the moonlight she looked so peaceful there, he almost didn't want to disturb her. Her creamy, white skin glowed almost etherially, and her hair looked like it belonged on a goddess. He stared at her face for a few moments before his gaze started moving lower. She definitely had a nice figure. Her chest was huge, her waist was tiny, and her hips flared deliciously. When he got to her legs, he finally noticed her injuries. Her dress was torn up her left thigh, revealing several deep bite marks, with blood running down the side and to the ground, forming a small puddle. Right below her left knee, was a hole that seemed to go all the way through to the other side. Almost her entire leg was covered in blood. The bottoms of her feet were scratched up. _'Why wasn't she wearing shoes?_ ' He took of his large, fur-trimmed coat and draped it over her, before he carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck happened?!" Bickslow shouted, alerting everyone to the fragile looking blonde girl in their leader's arms.

"She's what had that boar entertained." Laxus stated with a blank face. "Freed, you got any supplies?"

"Of course, Laxus!" Freed exclaimed. "Please lay her on the couch, I'll only be a moment." He said as he walked out of the room. Laxus carefully laid her down, being mindful of her injuries. He brushed a stray hair away from her face, surprising himself in the process.

Freed walked back into the room with towels and first aid supplies, and immediately got to work, using the center table as a chair. "I wonder what she was doing out there alone this late at night.." He muttered to himself, even though everyone could hear him. _'Why wasn't she wearing shoes?'_

"I've never known anyone to get beat up by a boar, how embarrassing." Evergreen huffed in disapproval.

"Well, I can't sense any magical energy from her, so assuming she's not a mage, she's probably weak as fuck." Laxus stated, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed three more beers for himself and plopped back on the armchair.

"Well, can't know what happened 'til she wakes up." Bickslow muttered. Laxus gave him a pointed look as if saying "no shit". "Should we take her to the guild?"

"No point really," Laxus said. "She probably lives in the town, so we can just take her home when she wakes up and tells us where she lives. Her injuries aren't bad enough to be life threatening." _'She better have a good reason for being a dumb shit when she does wake up.'_ He took a large gulp of his beer. _'I have a feeling it's gonna be a long ass fucking night.'_

"Are you sure? She looks kinda pale." Bickslow said, concern etched on his hidden brow.

"Her heart beat is steady. She's probably just cold. Who knows how long she was out there." Laxus replied.

"Well, I'm going to make some food, I'm hungry and I'm sure she will be too." Evergreen said. "Anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Hell fucking yeah."

"Yes, thank you Ever."

She huffed at their replies and went into the kitchen.

They sat in silence once Freed had her bandaged up, all occupied with their own theories of what she was doing and where she came from. Bickslow's babies hovered over her sleeping form, staring at her face, before settling themselves around her. _'They seem to like her.'_ Bickslow thought, surprised by their antics. Evergreen walked back in with a bowl of Pasta Pesto and a plated filled with sautaetted chicken. "Go get your own plates." She said sitting on the arm of the couch with her own plate full. They ate in silence with the occasional exception of Bickslow belching and cackling afterwards, followed by Evergreen swatting him with his fan. Once everyone was finished, she cleaned up, leaving a small plate for when the sleeping girl wakes up.

"Thank you, Ever, your cooking is delightful, as usual." Freed said, a satisfied smile on his lips. She just smiled as if she knew she deserved the compliment.

Suddenly, everyone went stiff when they heard shuffling from the couch, and stared at the girl starting to awake. The girl stretched a little, and slowly opened one eye. After a moment, both eyes shot open and she bolted up into a sitting position, staring wide eyed at the four people staring back at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no noise came out. She quickly ducked under the table, trying to hide herself from the terrifying strangers.

The four people looked between each other in shock, before Freed got down on his knees to try and convince the girl to come out from under the table. "Hello there." He started, trying to make eye contact with her large, brown, scared orbs. "My name is Freed Justine, and I'm here with my team. No one here will hurt you, I can assure you." He was met with silence. "Please come out, we only wish to help you and get you back home." She only shook her head. He sighed, looking to the rest of his team for some help. Hesitantly Laxus got down on the ground with one elbow propping him up on his side, his head bent to try and look at her. Once he made eye contact with her, he got lost in her brown depths with fear etched deep within her eyes.

"There's no reason to be scared, chick." He said as softly as he could. "I found you out in the forest, took you back here, and Freed here bandaged you up. We wouldn't do that of we wanted to hurt you, so why don't you come out and explain why you were in the forest alone. There's some food for you if you're hungry." He decided he tried enough and sat back in him armchair. _'She'll come out when she wants to.'_

Freed reach out his hand for her. She looked at it like it was an alien. He put a soft smile on his face and said, "Come on, give me your hand, and we'll get you some food." She looked at his hand and back at him. She hesitantly stuck out a shaky hand and put it in his. He gripped her hand softly and helped her crawl out from the table, and led her back to her seat on the couch. He wrapped Laxus' coat back around her shoulders, and took a seat on the table in front of her. She gripped onto the coat desperately to try and shield herself from the intense stares of the people in the room. Suddenly, one of Bickslow's babies flew in front of her face, startling her, and bobbed up and down. She stared at it for a while before she reached out a hand towards it. It dropped onto the palm of her hand, causing her lips to twitch into a small smile. It provided her with some comfort and she wanted to thank it, but she didn't know how. She slowly moved it towards her face, and licked it.

Everyone's jaws dropped open, wondering what the fuck just happened. The Totem giggled and started bobbing up and down, before continually floating around her head. The other totems joined in and created a moving circle above her. Bickslow watched his babies with shock written all over his features, much like the others. _'They never do this to anyone but me.'_

They watched her with small smiles on their faces as she smiled at them, following their movements above her. Evergreen suddenly stood up, startling the girl, and walked out of the room. Freed decided it was time to break the silence. "So what's your name?" She didn't answer him, she only stared at him, with confusion in her eyes. He drew his eyebrows together. _'What could she possibly be confused about?'_

Evergreen came back in with a plate filled with food. She sat back on the arm of the couch and extended the plate towards the girl. "Here, it will make you feel better." She said. The girl stared at the plate, and then at Evergreen, and back at the plate again. "Are you worried my cooking is bad?!" She exclaimed in mock offense. The girl slowly shook her head and reached her hand out, gently grabbing the plate from the beautiful lady's hands. She stared at the food in amazement. The smell was mesmerising. She poked the green noodles with her finger, grabbed one, and watched as it slipped from her fingers back onto the plate, as if saying "I won't go without a fight."

She heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see Freed slowly reaching his hand towards her plate. She flinched a little at his advance. He noticed her wariness, and put a soft smile on his face. He gently picked up the fork sitting on her plate, and held it out to her. "Here, this will make it much easier to eat."

Laxus looked at his friend like he was crazy. _'I'm sure she knows what a fucking fork Is'_ Bickslow seemed to be on the same train of thought because he busted out laughing,with his tongue rolling out of his mouth. "Never seen a fork before girlie?" She stared at him with wonder dancing in her eyes. She slowly shook her head no as she tentatively reached for the fork. Bickslow's tongue immediately went back in his mouth and his eyes went wide. _'What the actual fuck?! Is she serious?!'_ Everyone stared at the enigma in front of them. ' _Why hasn't she said anything?'_ seemed to be the collective thought in the room.

Once she was done eating, Laxus decided it was time to get his answers so he can go to sleep. "So tell us what your name is, Blondie." He asked rather gruffly. She stared at him, trying to figure out what her name was. "Answer me girl!" He was getting really irritated with her silence. She stared at him for a moment longer before she shook her head. "Why won't you tell me?" He growled. She opened her mouth and put a hand to her throat, trying her best to tell him that she can't speak. "You can't talk?!" He half shouted with his jaw hanging open. _'Just what the hell happened to this girl?'_

"I apologise." Freed said. "We had no idea, we will try to make our questions easier for you to answer in the future." She looked at him with a smile. She wanted to say thank you, but she couldn't. The thought that she couldn't express her gratitude made her sad. Freed noticed the sadness in her eyes and quickly search for a distraction. "So, can you write?" He asked. She shook her head. He sighed.

"Do you even know your name?" Evergreen said, clearly ready to be done with this night, much like Laxus. She shook her head no, and everyone looked at her with the same expression. Shock.

Freed studied her, trying to form conclusions in his mind. Suddenly a thought that ran through his mind stuck out in concern for the girl. It was definitely improbable, but he had no other answers from her, so he decided to just ask. "Can you remember anything about yourself?" She shook her head no and all his thoughts clicked into place. "You have no memories." He stated rather than asked. She shook her head slowly, small tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. The way they were staring at her with sad expressions was starting to make her feel pathetic, and she didn't like it. She wanted to hide from them. She looked at them again, and locked eyes with Laxus, he was the only one who didn't hold pity in his eyes. As she stared into his eyes she felt an overwhelming emotion of safety and it felt really good.

"Since she can't remember anything, I think we should really take her to the guild." Bickslow said.

"I agree with Bickslow, it would be best for her. I'm sure the master will know what to do." Freed said.

"Its much better than you lot looking after her." Evergreen stated.

Laxus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Her stare was starting to get on his nerves. "Alright fine, We'll take her in the morning, is that fine with you, Blondie?" She nodded, and looked utterly confused.

Freed decided to explain it to her. "We're mages from Fairy Tail, a guild full of wizards. It will probably be the safest place for you to go." He tried to assure her. She looked beyond confused. _'Maybe she doesn't know what magic is.'_ "We can use magic, every wizard has different abilities." She nodded, it seemed like she didn't quite understand, but she was accepting his explanation, so he left it at that.

"Ever, can you get her some clothes and take her to a spare room? We'll see you in the morning, Blondie."Laxus then got up and headed upstairs, his coat long forgotten in his racing thoughts.

"Alright come on, I should have some clothes that might fit you." Evergreen stood up and extended her hand. She grabbed her hand, feeling more at ease with these people. Evergreen led her up the stairs and into a room with one large bed, a closet and a dresser with a mirror. She looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. _'I look like a mess.'_ She started playing with her long, blonde hair. Evergreen brought her some green short and one of Bickslow's baggy, black t-shirts. "Here you go, the bed is all yours for the night. My room is right across from yours, so just knock if you need anything." She nodded and grabbed the clothes. Evergreen gave her a soft smile before walking out and closing the door behind her.

The girl changed into the clothes she was given, feeling the tiredness in her drooping eyes. She crawled into the bed, marvelling in how soft it was. As she stared at the ceiling, she finally let her tears fall free, before sleep finally took her. _'What happened to me?...What's my name?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girl slowly cracked her right eye open, and stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. Her sleep was completely dreamless. She didn't have a single thought running through her head. The soft glow of the early sunrise was peaking through the curtains. Suddenly she started remembering where she was and the events last night. _'What's my name?'_. She then realised that her mind had been completely blank a few moments ago, and it completely unnerved her. The thought made her shiver, and she snuggled deeper into the blankets. The walls around her somehow felt like they were closing in around her, she was scared, and she wanted to get away from the walls.

She jumped out of the bed and quietly opened the door, tiptoeing to try to keep herself from any attention of anyone in the house. _'I wonder if they're still here'_. She silently walked down the stairs, and took a look around the house. She hadn't noticed it last night. It was a beautiful house, all wood floors and marble walls. She didn't think it would be right to snoop too much, so she tried to ignore most of the decorations. Suddenly something caught her attention. On the table that Freed had been sitting the night prior, was a box with something white sticking out of it. It looked so strange to her. She walked up to it and noticed how the white thing was fluttering around slightly. She poked it and it felt so flimsy, yet unbelievably soft. She touched it again, and it got a little longer. _'Did it grow?'_ She did it again and it came out from the box. There was one identical to it sitting in its place. She stared at it for a long time, before she grabbed the new white thing, and the same thing happened. _'Fascinating!'_ She looked at the ones in her hand and waved it around, marvelling at the way it seemed to float in the air. _'It looks so beautiful.'_ She wanted to see them float, so she threw them in the air, and they slowly drifted to the ground in an undecipherable pattern. She grabbed more from the box, and and did it again, a huge smile on her face. She grabbed as many as she could and twirled in a circle releasing them above her head, watching them float around.

Suddenly a booming laugh was heard vibrating across the room. She jumped, startled at the sudden noise, and whirled around to see Laxus standing in the doorway, laughing with his head thrown back. The sound was powerful, but the deepness of it made her heart flutter. She couldn't help but smile wide while looking at him.

He had heard her heartbeat quickening to a frantic pace while he was lying in bed. He heard her opening her door and decided he should check on her. When he found her twirling around, with tissues thrown everywhere, and a childlike smile on her face, like she was seeing the most fascinating thing in the world, he couldn't help it. He laughed for what felt like a lifetime to him, because he rarely ever laughed. Suddenly, he heard frantic panting, and stopped laughing to see what was wrong. He looked at her and she was smiling really big with her eyes closed, her quick pants becoming faster. _'Is she laughing? Is that what that noise is?...Wow, she's beautiful when she smiles.'_ He shook his head to keep his thoughts from going down that road. "Are you laughing at me,Blondie?" He growled at her. Her panting stopped, but her smile never left her face while she shook her head. "Y'know you gotta clean those up now, don't you?" She tilted her head in confusion. He couldn't help but smile at her confusion, which he tried to hide in a smirk. _'God, she's fucking adorable.'_

"I'm talking about the tissues you ever so gracefully threw around the room, like a batshit crazy woman." Her eyes lit with understanding, as she looked around the room and noticed the 'tissues' lying everywhere. _'So, that's what they're called, but what are they for?'_

He watched as she bent over, picking up the tissues on the floor. His breath hitched as he watched the way her back bended in a delicious arch, and her shorts rose to expose the bottom of her ass cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to grab those deliciously round globes, and he felt his pants tighten at the thought. He quickly shook his head and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, decided food would distract his mind. As he was cooking some waffles, his thoughts were filled by the intriguing, blonde, bundle of confusion in the next room over. _'I wonder how she understands what we say, when she didn't even know what a fork or what tissues were'._

He put around fifteen waffles on a few plates when he heard her enter the kitchen. He turned around, and the sight made his lips twitch into a smirk. She had the tissues balled up, about the size of a small globe, in her hands, and she was looking at him with her head tilted to the side, silently asking him what to do with them. "Now you can eat them." He told her with his smirk still in place. He couldn't help it, he wanted to toy with her. He wanted to figure out how much she understood, how quickly she could learn, and especially what her reactions would be. The expression on her face told him it would be more than entertaining.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at him. Her gaze lowered to the tissues in her hands. She couldn't release her hold on them, or else they would fall again. So she lowered her head and took the end of one in her mouth, chewing it up so that the full thing was in. Her face scrunched up. _'It's not necessarily bad, but it isn't good either'._

He really didn't think she would actually eat it. He watched with wide eyes as she ate the full thing, and swallowed. He started laughing when she went to take another in her mouth. He walked towards he and pulled the tissue from her mouth. "I was just kidding, Blondie, they aren't for eating." He took the rest out of her hands, and threw them in the trash. He looked back at her and had to suppress another laugh. She was glaring at him, or at least attempting to, and her fists were balled up at her sides. _'Looks like she's got some fire in her after all.'_ "Don't give me that look, girlie. Here, how about some real food, it's actually food, I promise." He said as he sat down, motioning for her to join him.

She slowly walked towards an empty chair, and sat down. She eyed him as he slid a plate full of waffles towards her. She picked up what she remembered as a fork, and stuck it in the waffle, holding it in the air. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised as she just held it up and stared at him. _'Is she waiting for me to eat first to see if it's safe?' Maybe she isn't as dumb as she looks'_. He ate a piece and watched as she imitated him. They ate in silence. He was starting to get annoyed at her constant gaze. It felt like she was studying him, and he didn't like it.

Once he was finished, he leaned back, and finally shifted his gaze to her scrutinizing eyes. "Stop staring at me, Blondie." He growled low in order to further tell her to back off. She stood up and walked over to him. She stared intently at him, aw, wonder, and and intrigue dancing through her eyes. He was captured by her gaze. ' _Its either amazing, or extremely lucky that her emotions are so visible in her eyes'_. She slowly reached her hand out and lightly touched his cheek. He flinched a little at her soft touch, but he couldn't bring himself to stop her. She slowly traced the features of his face, trailing softly from his left cheek, down to his chin, over his right cheek, up his lightning shaped scar, down his nose, and over his lips. Her fingers stayed on his lips, tracing them over and over.

He couldn't look away. The feeling of her soft fingers calmed him and excited him at the same time. He didn't trust his voice, but he knew if she continued much longer, he would do something that would scare her. So he growled long and low in order to warn her that she was on dangerous grounds. However, it seemed to have the opposite affect on her. She looked down at his throat and her fingers moved to touch his throat as his growl still echoed in the room. Excitement danced in her brown orbs as she felt the vibrations on his throat. She wanted to feel more of it, so she crawled into his lap, much to his surprise, and sprawled her legs on either side of his body, placing both of her hands on his throat. To anyone else it would look like she was trying to choke him.

He could feel the warmth of her pussy placed over his dick, and that with the feel of her fingers against his neck, was driving him completely insane. He growled again deeper and more forceful this time. He heard her heartbeat pick up. And she splayed her hands against his chest. The aw and innocence in her eyes was unbelievably arousing to him. He watched as she lowered her head and placed her ear against his chest. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to rein in his control. Finally, she looked back up at him, but instead of getting up she started to trace his lips again. He knew he was about to snap, so he grabbed her wrist, stopping her movements. He bared his teeth and lightly dragged his fangs against her fingertips. Her breath hitched and she blushed. "Watch it, Blondie, you don't want me to snap at you." He let go of her wrists and lightly pushed her off of him. He stood up and grabbed the empty plates to put them in the sink. "Want something to drink?" He asked as he eyed her. She nodded, and he filled a glass with water or her. She grabbed it greedily, and gulped down the hole thing, paying no mind to the stray beads of water slipping down her chin.

He almost couldn't contain himself as he watched the water droplets going antagonisingly slow down her neck. As she finished, she let out a puff of air in satisfaction. He didn't like what she was doing to him. The things she did to him earlier were still haunting him, so he decided he should get her back a little. He strode towards her and grabbed her hair to tilt her head up. She let out a gasp as she felt his hot breath on her neck. He slowly licked the water off her neck and started to slowly suck the skin right under her chin. She let out a long breath of air, that he knew would be a moan if she had a voice. He groaned at the taste of her skin. She was delicious. He wanted to get her back, but the taste was killing him. He needed to stop for her sake. God he didn't want to stop though. Slowly he trailed his tongue towards her ear, licking the shell of it and whispering, "You shouldn't spill your drinks, Blondie." He could feel her arching into him, and the telltale shiver of her arousal. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled away, just as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked at her and knew he had affected her greatly. Her eyes were half lidded, and her breathing was erratic. She had a soft blush on her cheeks. _'Fuck! She looks hot as hell.'_

"Good morning, Laxus, umm, my lady." Freed said, unsure of what to call her. He didn't like not knowing how to address her, so he decided to think of a solution while he ate. He pulled out a plate from the cupboard and sat down at the table, completely oblivious to the sexual tension in the atmosphere. Not two minutes later, Bixlow and Evergreen could be heard bickering as they walked down the stairs.

"You're so disgusting, I can't believe I actually associate with you!" She shrieked.

Bickslow cackled manically, "You know you love me and my fantastically gifted tongue!"

"Ugh! If you ever lick my face again, I will turn you into stone!"

"You should just turn my dick to stone, you'll get more pleasure out of me that way."

"Your disgusting!"

"Oi! Shut the fuck up! It's too early for you two's bickering." Laxus shouted with a scowl, putting his soundpods over his ears.

He grabbed two beers from the fridge and went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"It's also too early for drinking buddy!" Bickslow shouted, letting his tongue roll out of his mouth. He and Evergreen both got some food and sat down at the table.

"So, are your wounds feeling any better?" Freed asked the girl standing beside the table awkwardly. She tilted her head and looked down. Finally remembering that she had in fact been injured. She tentatively poked one of the bandages on her leg, and felt a dull pain throb deep inside it. She shivered at the feeling, and shook her no. "There is someone at the guild who can heal you when we get there, so I am sorry that there is nothing we can do to ease the pain until then." He said with a frown. She looked at him, noticing the frown on his face. She walked towards him and reached her hands out towards his face, and pulled each corner of his lips upwards, mimicking a smile.

Bickslow and Evergreen busted out laughing. "Well that's one way to get him to smile!" He shouted as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. The girl looked at Bickslow with a huge grin on her face, and let her tongue fall out of her mouth in imitation. They started laughing harder, and even Freed started laughing at her antics. She was completely different from the scared, shivering girl from the night before. They were all so worried about her, that her smiling face was beautiful to see. They stopped laughing when they heard frantic panting coming from the girl. She still had her tongue out and grinning brightly. "Are you laughing?!" Bickslow almost shouted. It was such a strange noise, it almost sounded like an excited dog. She stopped immediately when he asked that and slowly nodded her head.

"Of course she was laughing, stupid!" Evergreen shouted as she smacked him with her fan. The girl panted lightly with a smile, they could only assume she was giggling.

Freed cleared his throat and turned towards the girl. "If you would allow me, I would like to figure out a name to address you with." She looked at him for a minute, before giving him a slow nod. He smiled at her, which caused her to smile in return. _'She is positively adorable'._ "Well then, if you would like to go into the living room, I will be there shortly with something that might help us out." She nodded and head to the room where Laxus was.

She saw him sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, and something on his ears. His arms were crossed over his chest. _'He looks like he's sleeping'_. She crawled onto the other side of the couch, and leaned on her arms to stare at his face. He felt her gaze on him, and rolled his eyes under his closed lids. He cracked an eye open and raised his eyebrow at her. She touched the thing on his ear, and got an excited look in her eyes as she felt the vibrations coming from it. She moved her head closer to it, and could hear something coming out from it. She pressed her ear against it, and her face lit up at the faint sound of the music. He saw her excitement, and took off his soundpods, and put them over her ears. Her face broke out into an excited grin and rolled her tongue out of her mouth. _'Oh god damnit! She already picked up a habit from Bickslow?!'_ He rolled his eyes and handed her the machine connected to the soundpod. She took it and stood up with her tongue still out, and started dancing around.

Bickslow and Evergreen had come in and sat down a few minutes prior and watched the interaction with great amusement. They both started cracking up when she started dancing. Even Laxus couldn't hold back the laugh rumbling in his chest. She didn't seem to hear their laughter, and continued her dancing. "Oh my god! Can we keep her?!" Bickslow shouted through his laughter.

Evergreen swatted him with her fan, "She's not a pet, you ass!"

"Awww, but she's so fucking cute!" He whined, as his babies started dancing with her.

"I agree, but that doesn't make her a pet." She huffed.

Freed walked back into the room only to stop dead in his tracks. _'Laxus is laughing! and he never lets anyone touch his soundpods!'_. He stared at the scene with a dumbfound expression for a moment, before it turned into a soft smile. He continued walking into the room and set a book and a pen and paper on the table, deciding to wait until she had her dancing fill.

"What's that Freed?" Laxus asked.

"It's a book of names," he replied. "I figured she could pick out a name that she likes."

"Blondie suites her fine." He said gruffly.

"I would like to be able to address her with a proper title, rather than a hair color." He said a little haughtily. Laxus grunted at his friend's demeanor and went back to watching the captivating blonde. After a few more minutes, she walked back over to Laxus with one of the totems hugged in her arms. She handed him back his soundpods and sat in-between him and Freed.

Bickslow started clapping. "That was awesome girlie!" "Girlie! Girlie!" His babies mimicked. She let out her voiceless laugh that made everyone smile.

Freed picked up the book of names, and turned to look at her. "This book contains common names all throughout the world. I'm going to read them to you, and when you hear one you like, tug on my jacket and I'll write it down. Then you can go through the list and pick a final name. Does that sound okay?" She nodded, and he began reading through the names.

 _'This is going to take for fucking ever!'_ Laxus shouted in his head as he stood up to go make his coffee. It didn't seem like any name caught her attention and she just sat there, occasionally licking the totem in her arms, which made Bickslow laugh and his babies giggle every time. Once Freed got to the names that start with 'L', she started tugging on his jacket. After the L's she didn't seem to care anymore.

After about an hour, all the names had been read, and Freed put down the book. He picked up the paper with the list of names she liked and handed it to her. "Here, now you can choose which name you like the most." She took it and stared at it for a while, furrowing her brows. She looked up at Laxus and held the paper out to him.

"You want me to choose?" He asked completely taken back. She nodded her head with a grin, and he couldn't help but smile back at her. He took the paper and started silently reading the names she liked.

"Which names did she choose?" Evergreen asked.

He read the names out to everyone. "Lana, Laura, Lexi, Lisa, Luna, Lily, Layla, Lucy, and Lyra." Everyone thought about it while staring at her. "Are you sure you want me to choose?" He asked again, he couldn't believe she wanted him to choose something so important to a person. She nodded with a huge smile. He grinned at her having made up his mind. "It's nice to meet you, Lucy!" He declared, sticking out his hand for her to shake in mock greeting. She grinned and put her hand in his. Happiness was radiating from her eyes. _'I finally have a name!'_ She squealed internally.

"It's perfect!" Evergreen exclaimed with a grin.

"Nice name, Lucy!" Bickslow shouted. "Lucy! Lucy!" His babies chimed, which made her giggle voicelessly.

"I'm glad to finally be able to address you properly, miss Lucy." Freed smiled at her. She gave him a huge smile, and hugged him. His face went into a state of shock, and light blush adorned his cheeks. "It was no problem, I assure you." He muttered.

"Alright, Evergreen go take Lucy upstairs and get her ready to go to the guild."Laxus ordered. She immediately jumped up and took Lucy's hand.

"Come on, Lucy, you need to take a bath anyways." She stated with a slight scowl on her face. Lucy tilted her head in confusion and followed her up the stairs.

"I hope they don't take too long, I know I'm gunna have a shitstack of paperwork to do." Laxus grumbled as he watched her ass sway up the stairs.

After about 45 minutes, the boys waiting in the living room, finally heard the girls descending down the stairs. They turn to look at them and all of the dropped their jaws. Lucy had one of Evergreen's green corset on, which her books were desperately trying to push out of. She had short green shorts on and a pair of knee high, black boots. Her hair was curled, resting on her breasts, and she had light makeup on, giving her face a beautiful glow. She shuffled nervously under their gaze. "Yes, I know my work is fabulous." Evergreen exclaimed, shaking the boys out of their stupor.

"Damn! You look hot Lucy!" Bickslow shouted. "Hot! Hot!" Lucy blushed and looked down at the floor.

Laxus walked up to her and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed, Blondie. You look great." She blushed hard as she looked into his stormy blue eyes. "Alright let's go, I've got shit to do." He said as they all made their way out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nearing noon as the group of five made their way towards the guild. The number of people in the streets increasing the further along they went. The number of people, along with the stares the group was getting, was starting to unnerve the blonde lagging slightly behind the others. She was starting to get slightly scared at all of their scrutinizing gazes.

As if sensing her discomfort, one of Bickslow's babies flew in front of her. She hugged it tightly against her chest, and licked it as a thank you, which caused people to stare at her rather than the hulking man in front of her. She wanted to hide, she didn't like this attention at all. She jogged up and desperately tugged on Laxus' coat. He stopped and turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised. Sensing their leader suddenly stop, the rest of the team stopped and turned as well.

"What's wrong, Blondie?" He asked softly as he noted her shivering figure, pleading eyes, and vice like grip on his coat. He notice how her eyes darted quickly around to the people around them, and quickly figured out what was wrong. He sighed as he held open the left side of his coat. "Get in." she flashed him a small, grateful smile as she ran to clutch his side. He draped the side of his coat over her, shielding her from the stares. His team gave him a questioning look. "I guess she doesn't like being stared at." He told them.

"Awww, girlie don't mind them, we're just famous!" Bickslow cackled as he tried to look into her jittery, wide eyes. When she made eye contact with him, he let his tongue fall out of his mouth. She smiled at him, and he secretly noted that that was an almost sure way to make her smile.

"Come on, miss Lucy, the sooner we get there, the sooner you are free from them." Freed stated as he began walking again.

They all started walking again. Lucy clutched tightly to Laxus the entire way. He held a slight scowl on his face, but he was secretly enjoying the warmth she was radiating. Once they neared the doors, he felt her stiffen. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "There's nothing to be scared of, Blondie." She whirled her head towards him quickly, before had a chance to back up. Their noses touched, and they stared into each other's eyes. Their breaths mingled together and fanned across their lips. Her cheeks heated up as she stared into his eyes. He slowly pulled away and gave her a smirk. She smiled up at him, her heart fluttering. She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over to see the rest of the team looking at them with smirks on their faces. Her head tilted in confusion as to why they thought it was funny; it had made her nervous, so she didn't see any amusement in it.

"We're here." Freed announced, pushing the doors open. She watched with wide eyes as they entered the guild. There were a lot of people, and they were staring.

"Welcome back!' They all shouted, and then went back to what they were doing before. No one seemed to notice her, and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Laxus leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I've gotta go talk to someone, you can go sit down, or follow the team, whatever you wanna do okay? I'll be back in a little bit." She looked at him, she really didn't want him to leave, but she nodded her head anyway. She felt him pull his cloak from around her, and watched as he started heading towards the stairs, nodding at a few people in passing.

She clutched the totem in her arms tightly, and looked for the rest of the team. Bickslow was still standing next to her, Freed had gone up to a woman with long, white hair, and Ever had gone up to a very large man with white, spiky hair. "Come on, girlie, I'll show you where we normally sit." She nodded, and followed him to a table to the left of the bar. She sat down and began looking around the guildhall. "Want something to drink?" He asked. She nodded and watched as he walked away.

"Hey there!" She turned to see a man with pink hair grinning brightly at her, causing her to smile back at him. "I'm Natsu! And this is my partner, Happy!" He pointed at a blue creature with wings floating by his head. "Aye!" The creature talked. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! What's your name?" He asked. She just stared at him with a smile. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well? You don't got a name or somethin?" She frowned, she didn't know how to tell him.

"Everyone's got a name flamebrain." A man with spiky, raven hair and no shirt said, walking up to them. "I'm Gray, it's nice to meet you." He grinned in a flirtatious way. "Is that one of Bickslow's babies?" He asked, pointing at the totem in her arms. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I don't think she has a name, frost breath." Natsu said.

"Of course she does fire prick."

"What'd you call me, ice princess?!"

"You heard me, flame dick!"

"Are you pickin a fight, frost balls?!" Natsu shouted, igniting his fist in flames. She stared in fear at the fire.

"There's no point, cause you could never beat me, flaming fuck!" Gray shouted as he covered his fists in ice. She was scared, so she quickly scurried under the table, clutching the totem tightly.

"You idiots!" Someone yelled, it sounded like a woman. "You scared the girl!"

"E-Erza!" They shouted in unison, before a loud smash was heard. Suddenly she saw two faces peeking under the table, one she recognized as Freed, and the other was the white haired woman he was talking to earlier.

"Awww, She's so cute, Freed!" The woman squealed. "Hi there, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She said smiling brightly at the cowering girl. Lucy looked at her, a small smile forming on her lips.

"No need to worry, miss Lucy." Freed said. "I told her of your situation, so she won't ask any hard questions. Bickslow has a drink waiting for you if you'll come out." He extended a hand towards her, the situation seeming far too familiar for his liking. She took his hand, and he helped her crawl out from the table. She looked over to see Natsu and Gray passed out on the floor. She let out a breathy giggle at the sight.

"Don't worry so much girlie! The people here are harmless, even though they like to fight each other." Bickslow cackled. She responded by rolling her tongue out in her imitation of him, causing him to do the same as he gave her the glass of water.

"Bickslow! You didn't tell me you got a girl!" A girl with brown hair and a bikini sauntered over to the table. "I thought you didn't chain down." She said as she took a swig of the barrel she was holding.

"Nah, she ain't mine, Cana. But holy hell if she was!" He cackled.

"Well, she looks perfectly okay with carrying your babies, you won't find that anywhere else!" She laughed.

He laughed with her as his babies started growling. "Relax babies, she wasn't talking about you." Lucy look at the growling totem in her arms. She wanted to return its comfort, so she did the only thing she knew, and licked it again.

"Holy shit! I can't decide if that was hot or cute." Cana stated with a shocked expression. "What's your name?"

"Her name is, Lucy." Freed answered for her. "She is unable to talk, so please try to refrain from any question that don't garner a yes or no answer."

"Aw man, that must suck!" She looked at Lucy. "Does it suck?"

"Cana! Don't ask something like that!" Mira yelled. Lucy looked at Cana as she tried to figure out her answer. _'Does it suck? Would it be better if I could talk? Would it make much of a difference? Is talking really that important? Does it make me less of a person?_ ' Her thoughts started tumbling down a depressing road, and everyone could see the distress on her face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Chill out there, it's not that big of a deal." Cana said quickly.

Mira placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "If you're worried about it, we can find a way to help you, but I don't think it's anything to stress over." She said with a reassuring smile. Lucy looked at her and felt her bad thoughts dissipating.

"Mira, is Wendy here?" Freed asked.

"I think she's due to be back from a mission some time today." She replied. "Is someone hurt?"

"Yes, miss Lucy got attacked by a boar last night. That's when Laxus found her." Freed said.

"You got bested by a boar?!" Natsu shouted, getting up from the floor. "Don't ya have magic?" She tilted her head to the side confused. She still didn't understand what that meant.

"Laxus said he couldn't feel any magic from her, I don't think she knows what magic is. I would find it rather difficult to explain." Freed explained as he drew his eyebrows together in thought.

"Well, what better way than to show her." Gray said, also re emerging from the floor. "I'm an ice make wizard." He said as he put his fist on his palm, and then lifted it to reveal an ice figure of the guild symbol. He held it out for her. She looked at it in amazement. It was beautiful. Light bounced off it as it shined in the light. She reached out and touched it, flinching slightly at the coldness of it, before grabbing it and licking it. Gray's eyes went wide, as everyone else giggled around the table.

"Man, she's just a guy's wet dream." Cana stated.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer!" Natsu half shouted, lighting his fists on fire. She flinched back a little, before he put the flames out. She turned to look at Freed, wanting to know what he did.

"Ah, I'm a rune mage. I can write runes according to my desires, that those within the barrier must comply with, as well as a few other things." She was beyond confused. "It's a little difficult to explain, but I could show you at another time, if you wish." She smiled at him and nodded. She then turned to Bickslow.

"You're holding my magic, girlie." He grinned. She looked down at the totem and smiled wide, letting her tongue roll out, which caused everyone to laugh.

Pretty soon most of guild had gathered around to show her their magic. A blue haired girl named Levy started telling her about all her favorite books, and gave her one that she could read later on. She was really grateful of everyone's kindness, and willingness to show her a part of them. She caught the eyes of someone who hadn't yet approached her on the opposite side of the guild. He had long black, spiky hair, and weird dark specks all over his face. He was eating something shiny. It didn't look like food. She started getting more and more curious about this man, and decided she wanted to go look at him.

She made her way across the guild and sat down next to the strange man. He looked at her with his red eyes, and raised his eyebrow. He didn't speak, she didn't speak. ' _I wonder if he can't talk either_.' She reached her hand out and poked one of the things on his face. It was hard and cold. "The fuck are you doing?" he growled. It startled her, and saddened her a little, that he could talk. She pointed to the plate full of the shiny things and arched her brow in silent question. He smirked and handed her a piece, watching in amusement as she examined it and then, of course, licked it. _'Eww, how can he eat this?_ ' She looked back at him with confusion. He grinned at her, and took a bite out of another piece, purposefully making a louder than necessary crunch. She stared at him in awe, and then grinned at him as an idea popped in her head. She poked one of the things on his face, ignoring his growl, and then pointed at her own face. He stared at her in shock. "You want one?" She nodded with a huge smile. "You sure?" She nodded again. God, he just couldn't say no to her fucking excited face. _'She looks like a damn bunny bouncing up and down like that. Shit, don't look at her jiggling tits_ '. "Where?" She thought for a moment, before pointing at the left side of her nose. "It's gunna hurt, you don't look like you can take it." He smirked as she huffed and tried her best to glare at him, but it was laughable to say the least. "Last chance." She just smiled wide and rolled her tongue out, which became a way for her to say 'no worries'. He chuckled lightly and stuck his hand out, sticking his thumb in her left nostril and pinching the side between his fingers. He tried to make it as small and shiny as possible.

She felt a sharp pinch, but it wasn't that bad. She involuntarily let a single tear fall out of her left eye. She tried to see it, but only managed to cross her eyes. "I'm sure someone around here has a mirror, Bunny girl." She ignored what he just called her, and hugged him quickly before venturing off to find a 'mirror' as he called it.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I just wanted to write a quick note to say thank you to all of you who saved, followed, and reviewed. I honestly didn't think that anyone was going to read this, so your support means a lot to me :) I know this chapter is short, but honestly I was really dreading writing the whole introduction to the guild thing. I hope it turned out alright. Some characters might seem ooc, but I'm just writing them how I want them. Anyways, thanks again you guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laxus knocked on his grandfather's door. "Come on in!" He heard and walked into the room. "Hey gramps."

"Oh Laxus! Welcome back m'boy!" A rather small, old, slightly balding man said. "How was your mission?"

"It was fine." He said as he sat down on a chair across from the masters desk. "Actually, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Alright, what is it." He asked with a sullen expression, hoping his brats didn't destroy anything again.

"Last night, when me and the team came back, I found a girl in the woods behind Freed's house, passed out from a boar attack. We bandaged her up, and when she woke up, we found out that she has no memories, and she can't talk. I'm not really sure what to do with her. She gets really freaked out by new things, but once she realises it's harmless, she gets extremely curious." He stopped talking as he realized that he was about to start rambling about her. ' _What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Hmmm." The master put his head in his hands, and scrunched up his face. "Warren won't be back for a few weeks, until then find somewhere for her to say. There is someone on the magic council that I can ask for a favor in respect to the memory issue; however, there's no telling if he will actually help. I would like to see her."

"Of course." Laxus grunted as he stood up to make his way out of the office. "She's not hard to find, just look for blonde hair."

"Oh, and there's some paperwork waiting for you in the office." He said with a deceptive smile.

Laxus sighed and nodded. He walked out of the office and looked over the balcony, instantly finding the head of blonde hair that he's been thinking way too much about. She was sitting at a table surrounded by most of the girls in the guild, being healed by Wendy. _'I completely forgot she was injured, she never looked like she was in pain'._ He narrowed his eyes when he saw something glitter on her face. _'Is that Gajeel's iron?!'_ The thought of the other slayer putting something of himself on her, caused him to let out a low growl. "What the fuck, Gajeel?" He asked, knowing the other man could hear him.

"She asked for it." Was his reply. Laxus rolled his eyes. _'That girl is far too curious for her own good_ '. He walked down the stairs and made his way over to his team, while the master walked over to Lucy. "Freed, I've gotta take care of paperwork. I'm leaving you in charge of figuring out where Blondie's gunna stay. Turns out she's gunna be around for a few weeks."

"Of course, Laxus." he replied.

"We got it, boss man!" Bickslow saluted, right before Evergreen hit him with her fan.

Laxus smirked and made his way over to the blonde, the master having already gone back into his office. Her face lit up with excitement when she saw him walking over. "Hey, Blondie." She grinned wide in reply. "I've got some paperwork to do, so I won't be done until late tonight. Stay close to Freed, alright? He's gunna find you a place to stay." She nodded without a smile. She wanted to stay with him, he made her feel safe, but she didn't have a way to tell him. "Do you want to stay?" He asked after noticing her sad expression. She nodded immediately with a small smile. He looked deep into her eyes before he ruffled her hair. "Try to stay out of trouble, alright?" She smiled and nodded. He narrowed his eyes and reached his hand out to her face. He gently pulled the iron out of her nose. He held it up to her face, "No." He smirked as she pouted. He ruffled her hair, which made her smile, and turned to make his way up the stairs.

Her smile fell as she watched him leave. There were so many things she wanted to say. There were so many things that she couldn't say. There were so many things that she couldn't express with the shake of her head. Watching and listening to all the conversations around her, was making her feel so alone and disconnected from everyone. She started to think about what Cana had said earlier, and realised her answer. Yes, it did suck.

"Miss Lucy." She turned to see Freed studying her with a frown. "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down next to her, turning his body to face her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands in her lap. He gently turned her head to face him. "Is it because you can't talk?" Her eyes widened at the fact that he knew what she was thinking about, and she slowly nodded. He softly smiled at her, "You actually say a lot without uttering a sound." She looked at him confused. "Your eyes are a window to your emotions, and it is mostly easy to figure out what you're thinking about. You don't hide your emotions, so it is almost like silent communication for you." He said, both answering her questioning eyes, and trying to ease her sadness. She smiled at him, a genuine smile.

Seeing as she didn't look sad anymore, he decided to ask her where she wanted to stay. "So, miss Lucy, I know that you need a place to stay. Who do you feel most comfortable with here? You can just point to them." She looked around a bit before she looked back at him, and pointed at him. He grinned at her. "I was hoping you would say that. If you would like, I invite you to live with me and my team, until future arrangements are made. In that time I would also like to teach you how to read and write, so that you may use words to express your thoughts to us; if that is okay with you, of course." She broke out into the biggest grin he'd ever seen, and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

Once she pulled away, Evergreen came up to them. "Well, I'm guessing that was a yes. It's technically Freed's house, but we usually all stay there, since we are a team and it's such a big house; why let all that room go to waste. Now, let's go shopping, you're going to need some clothes, among a few other things." She grabbed her hand and looked at Freed. "We'll meet you back at the house, it's girl time now."

"Thank you, Ever. I'll see you soon, miss Lucy. And don't worry about the people in the street. They won't hurt you." He said.

Lucy smiled at him and turned to grin brightly at Evergreen, clutching the book Levy gave her tightly to her chest. As the two made their way out of the guild, Freed decided to go to the guild library to research memory loss.

* * *

Later in the evening, in Freed's house, four people were lounging around in the living room. They were all in their pj's, eating popcorn, and laughing together. When Laxus came in the front door, Lucy's face lit up in an open smile, and ran over to hug him in greeting. He was taken back, and hesitantly draped one arm around her shoulders.

"She's staying here?" He asked.

"She is most comfortable with us, so I assumed it would be the best for her." Freed replied with a smile, watching their interaction with great interest.

She pulled away from the hug and stepped back, twirling to show him her pj's. She had fluffy pink shorts and a purple long sleeved shirt, with a few jewels cinching the fabric underneath her exposed cleavage. "Nice clothes." He said gruffly. ' _God, she's so fucking adorable, but her body is so sinful'_ he thought as he tried not to look down her shirt. He had to suppress a growl as she was bouncing around, and faintly noticed Bickslow giving him a strange look. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch.

He plopped down on the couch and watched as she excitedly grabbed a handful of popcorn and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and grabbed a piece and ate it. She pouted at him, and he gave her a confused look.

"She wants you to throw them in her mouth!" Bickslow cackled. "She gets really excited when she catches one!"

Laxus looked back at Lucy and internally groaned. She was looking up at him with puppydog eyes, her mouth hanging open, and her tongue sticking out in a silent plea. " _She has no fucking idea what she looks like right now'._ He had to concentrate and will himself not to get a boner. "Alright fine, but back up a little." She clapped her hands together, and ran to the opposite side of the table. He threw a piece and she she caught it. She grinned and danced around a little with Bickslow's babies as they chanted her name. Laxus couldn't help but chuckle at her with the rest of his team. She posed for the next one, and he threw another piece. He couldn't believe how much of a stress reliever it was to see her happy. Watching her beam her beautiful smile at him, instantly made him feel happy.

Once his hand was empty of popcorn, he stood up and declared that he was going to bed. Before he could make it up the stairs though, Freed grabbed his arm. "If you don't mind, Laxus, there is something that I wish to discuss with you." He nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and popped it open, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't take long. "I did some research on memory loss today." His interest piqued when he saw that his friend's face look conflicted by something. "From what I've read, it seems that there are only two known reasons why a person's mind would suppress their memories. The first, is that the person would have gone through such a traumatic experience that the mind shuts itself down, in order to preserve the person's mind while it's in a state of shock." He paused to let the information sink in before he continued. "The second is that a magical seal is placed on the mind. In either case I have been unsuccessful in figuring out how to decipher the two, and how to fix the issue."

Laxus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I really hope it's not either of those; however, it would be better If it was the latter."

"Yes, I agree. A magical seal can be lifted, whereas a traumatized brain is much more complicated. The brain would have to slowly come to terms with the shock and pain in order for the memories to be restored. Even if the memories are restored, who knows if the person will be okay once they remember."

Laxus sighed, "well let's just hope that's not the case. I'm going to bed, goodnight Freed." He downed the rest of his beer, and made his way to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Laxus."

* * *

 **I know this what short, sorry. I just wanna say thank you to XxShyxX for discussing ideas and plotpoints with me, you're awesome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Laxus woke as he heard frantic knocking on his door. He groaned and got up. "Fucking hell." When he opened the door, he stood frozen in shock and concern. Lucy stood there, trembling with tears free falling down her face, and a bloodied hand raised.

He grabbed her shoulders, looking her up and down for injuries, as he knew she couldn't tell him what had happened. He sniffed, and when he realized why her blood smelled weird, he stiff shoulders relaxed, and he sighed. ' _There is no fucking way I'm explaining this'._ "You're fine, Blondie, come on." He turned her around and headed down the hall to Ever's room. He knocked and squeezed Lucy's shoulder, to try to reassure her everything is fine. It didn't seem to work though, her trembling only worsened. One Evergreen opened her door, rubbing her eyes, he said quickly, "Ever, she just got her period, please handle this."

"Oh god, I didn't even think about that." She said, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. There are a few things I need to explain to you." She lead her down the hall, and into the bathroom.

Laxus sighed and went back into his room. Falling back asleep almost immediately once he hit his pillow. 

* * *

A few hours after Evergreen had explained everything about periods to her, Lucy was lying in her bed. She couldn't sleep after the panic attack she had when she felt blood trickling down her inner thighs. She thought she was dying, and was very grateful that there was another girl staying here. She was embarrassed that she had woken Laxus up in her fright. She hoped that he understood, but he had a feeling that he would. She got out of bed and decided to go get some water to calm her nerves. She went downstairs, drank some water, and put the glass in the sink. She walked around a bit, feeling slightly eerie in the dead quiet of the house. She noticed a faint light coming from outside, and went out the back door. She walked onto the porch and looked up. There were hundreds of small lights in the sky, they were beautiful! ' _I wonder what they are'._ She sat down on the steps and looked at them for a while. They calmed her gaze lowered to the dark forest nearby. She felt nervous looking at it, as she remembered the beast that attacked her. _'That's where I came from. I wonder if there are any clues of what happened to me in there. But that creature might still be in there. Do I really want to know what's wrong with me? Wait...is there something wrong with me? What if they find out and it's something I don't like? I would like to be able to talk, but I like it here with these people..and Laxus. I don't think I would want to remember if it meant leaving them. But everyone always looks so sad when they hear I don't have memories...Is that such a bad thing?'_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a sudden warmth encompass her. She instantly recognized the white furline of Laxus' coat, and turned to see him sitting next to her. She locked eyes with him, he looked concerned, but she couldn't muster a smile to reassure him. She broke eye contact and looked back out to the forest. He didn't say anything, and she was partly grateful, but it made her feel uneasy at the same time. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted and placed in his lap. Her knees were bent directly over his, and she leaned back, resting her head on his chest while looking back up at the stars. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on the top of her head. She felt so much warmth flooding in her chest, and the safety of his presence made her relax completely. She sighed in contentment, sinking further into his chest.

"The stars look beautiful, don't they?" He asked in an almost whisper. She noticed that he was pointing at what she was looking at, and nodded. "Some people say that the stars are representations of beings in the sky. I, myself, don't know the names of those beings; but, some people believe that those beings watch over us."

' _What?! How can there be people in the sky?! That's amazing!...Does that mean they're watching over me?'_ She turned her head to look into his eyes. He put his forehead on hers as they looked deeply at each other. A soft blush adorned her cheeks as she smiled, causing him to smile in return. "That means that you will never be alone," he whispered. She could feel his breath on her face, and her eyes dropped to the source. She tilted her head in thought as she wondered why she wanted to put her lips on his.

' _God, I want to taste her,_ ' he thought as he noticed her eyes dart to his lips. He started to move forward, until he saw her tilt her head to the side in confusion. _'It would be wrong for me to do this, she doesn't understand it. Then again, she can't tell anyone. Whoa! That's fucked up to even think. The hell's wrong with me. I won't stop her if she ever decides to kiss me, but I'm not going to force myself on her, she's far too innocent; I won't take advantage of that.'_ With that thought, he pulled away and looked up at the stars, making his silent promise. She turned to sink back into his chest, and continued looking at the dark forest. They sat like that for a while, content in the peace of the night. It wasn't much longer until Laxus realised that she had succumbed to sleep. He inwardly cheered at the fact that he was able to get her mind off whatever it was that was keeping her awake before. He turned her so that he could hook his right arm under legs, and lifted her up to carry her inside. He carried her to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed. He wrapped his coat more securely around her, hoping it would help her stay asleep. He brushed her hair away from her face and gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "Goodnight, Lucy." He whispered, then walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Oh shit! You're fucked man!" He whipped his head to the side to see Bickslow standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His blue mohawk was a complete disaster, and he had his trademark grin in place.

Laxus sighed, "shut the fuck up, Bix. I'm not going to do anything."

"Why not? She's clearly your number one fan."

"She's too innocent, plus she doesn't even know about any of that stuff."

"I guess you're right, man. But she's gunna get curious sooner or later; and, my guess is, she's gunna come to you."

"I won't stop her if she tries, but I'm sure as hell not gunna initiate a damn thing."

Bickslow sighed, his friend could be so stubborn. "Whatever you say, but give her one day with Cana and she'll know how to give you a rimjob." He cackled at the thought.

Laxus growled, "Keep you and Cana's sex life to yourself! I don't want to know that shit."

"Suit yourself, man. We are world champions in the bedroom!" He laughed all the way into his own room, and shutting the door.

"Fuckin prick," he muttered as he went into his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Laxus woke up to the beeping of his communications lacrima sitting on his nightstand. He groaned, and scowled, as he picked it up, seeing his old man on the other end. "Whatdya want, gramps?" He barked.

"Good morning to you too, Laxus." He said with no emotion on his face. "I want you to bring Lucy to the guild today, there's a council member on his way. If he can help, then she should have all of her memories by this evening."

' _Holy shit, that was fast.' "_ Alright, old man. We'll be there soon." He shut it off and rubbed his eyes, getting up to get his day started.

Once he was dressed in his usual black, leather pants and purple dress shirt, he made his way out of the room. He stopped by Lucy's room to grab his coat, noting that she was already up. Once he got down the stairs, he sneezed twice. ' _What the hell_?' He made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear Bickslow's manically laugh. He entered the kitchen, and the sight instantly forced a booming laugh out of his chest. ' _Dear sweet Mavis_ '. Lucy was on her knees on the floor with flour covering her face. Flour was scattered everywhere around her, the empty bag in her hands. She had a sheepish grin on her face, which turned into an airy laugh at the force of the two men's laughs.

* * *

The group of five walked into the guild, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. "Welcome back, Lucy!" Everyone shouted in unison, before returning to their previous activities. The action made her give them the happiest face they'd ever seen, and she heard her companions chuckle at her. "I'll be back shortly, Blondie." Laxus whispered in her ear. She nodded as he made his way up the stairs. ' _I wonder where he goes'._ She made her way to the bar where she could see Mira scrubbing glasses.

"Hello, Lucy! How are you today?" She greeted with a warm smile as Lucy made herself comfortable on a barstool; one of Bickslow's babies planting itself in her lap. She smiled brightly and gave her a thumbs up as a responses. Mira giggled, ' _Oh, she is just so cute! I hope we can convince her to become a member of this guild.'_ She was too wrapped up in her thought that she failed to notice Cana giving the blonde girl a suspiciously fizzy drink.

"So how's living with the Thunder Legion?" Cana slided next to the blonde girl. Lucy gave another thumbs up response. She was slightly worried that they were starting to ask her questions that didn't garner a yes or no answer, but they were similar. She was very relieved that they had stopped treating her like a small child though. "Here try this, It'll make you feel good." She said as she slid a mug of beer towards the oblivious blonde. Lucy looked at it for a while, fascinated by the bubbles pouring down the sides. "It's called beer, trust me, you'll like it." She said with a mischievous smile. Lucy sniffed it, deciding it smelled good, stuck her fingers in the bubbles and put it in her mouth. It didn't really taste like anything, so she picked up the mug and took a big sip. She immediately set it down again, grimacing as her face heated up. She could hear Cana laughing and a soft "oh my!" coming from behind the bar. She went to grab the mug again, but it was pulled from her hands.

"I do believe there is a moral issue, when you give alcohol to someone who doesn't know what it is." She looked up to see Freed, who was glaring at Cana, giving the mug to Mira.

"Aww, come on Freed, you're such a cockblocker!" Cana huffed.

"I do not believe that is the appropriate term for this situation, especially considering that you do not possess a cock." he retorted.

"But if I did, you would be my number one cockblocker."

"When have I ever prevented you from getting laid, Cana?"

"I'm not talking about getting laid, Freed. You always find a way to cut off my balls when it comes to me having even a sliver of fun."

"That is not my intention. I merely step in when there is something going on that I do not approve of."

"Well you don't fucking approve of anything! How is a girl supposed to even breathe around you! God you're worse than my father!"

"I have no intention of acting as your parental guidance! I am only trying to assist those who do not have the heart to deny your childish musings!'

"See, you're even calling me a child! And what the fuck?! If they don't wanna do it they don't have to! They don't need Mr. Ballbuster dropping in and saving them from nothing!" Can decided to emphasize her point, and threw a barstool across the hall, unknowingly hitting Natsu in the back of the head.

"Oi! Was that you, iceprick?!" Natsu shouted.

"Why would I even waste my time, picking a fight with a loser?!" Gray shouted back.

Natsu threw a fire punch at Gray, who shot some ice at him in return. As people were hit with their stray attacks, they joined in the mayhem. Soon and all out brawl broke out, with Freed and Cana still yelling at each other; no one noticing the blonde going under a table. Suddenly the doors to the guild were slammed open, and a man entered the building, going unnoticed by the members in their fighting. "'Sigh' Fairy Tail is as lively as ever." He looked up to see the door of the master's office open, and the master and Laxus walked out.

"SILENCE, YOU BRATS!" The master bellowed, everyone immediately freezing their movements. Most members practically defying gravity in their frozen states. "Ah, Mest, thank you for coming." The new visitor made his way towards Master Makarov, ducking left and right through the immobilized crowd.

"Hello, Makarov. Where is the girl?" He asked.

Laxus searched the crowd for the blonde, panic starting to build when he was unable to locate her. "Where's Lucy?!" He shouted, finally breaking the crowd from their stupor. He looked over at Freed, who blanched when he realized that she wasn't sitting next to him anymore. Everyone began frantically searching for the blonde when they saw the anger emitting from Laxus; nobody wanting to die that particular day. It was clear to everyone that he was a little protective of the girl, though he would instantly deny any such notion.

Bickslow noticed that one of his dolls was missing, particularly the one that was almost always with her. He silently thanked the gods that the totem seemed to like her more than himself; even though he was a little mad and confused about that. He sent a small pulse of magic to communicate with it, and it told them where she was. He chuckled quietly to himself and walked over to the table in the far corner of the guild. He crouched down and peeked his head under the table. He saw Lucy trembling and holding onto the totem for dear life, tears falling down her cheeks. "Shit." He mumbled. "Hey, girlie. Don't worry, they always do that, but there's no danger. They just like to get a crack at each other, it's nice for us to work out our fighting skills, it makes us happy. But we would never seriously put anyone in danger. Most of these guys are too much of sissies to cause any harm anyways!" He cackled and lolled his tongue out in hopes to make her smile. She gave him a weak, watery smile.

Laxus noticed Bickslow crouched down, looking under a table. He sighed, ' _of course, a table. That should have been my first thought.'_ He went over and crouched down next to Bickslow. The sight of her so scared made his heart clench. "Come on, Blondie, there's nothing to be scared of," he whispered holding out his hand towards her. "No one's gunna hurt you while I'm around, I promise." She smiled and put her hand in his. He gently helped her get out from the table, and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Much better." He smiled softly at her before he turned to glare at the rest of the guild that turned silent when she emerged from under the table.

"We're sorry Lucy!" They all shouted in unison. She gave them a sheepish smile and waved her hands in front of her face. She felt stupid for reacting the way she did, and embarrassed that everyone now felt bad.

"Lucy, child, are you alright?" She looked down and saw the master looking up at her. She nodded and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well then, if you would follow me, there's something we must discuss. You may come too, Laxus." He gave his grandson a knowing smirk. Laxus rolled his eyes, but followed them just the same.

* * *

Master, Mest, Lucy, and Laxus all walked into the office. The Master and Mest sat behind the desk, while Lucy sat on the armchair in front of it, and Laxus stood directly behind her.

"This man is named Mest, he is from the council, and he has a magic that can erase or implicate memories." The master said. Lucy gasped and looked at Mest with wide eyes. "It is solely up to you, but he may be able to restore your memories, if you'll allow him to try."

She looked at the man who could potentially have all the answers for her. ' _Do I even want my memories back? What_ _if I didn't want them before? What if I got rid of my own memories?'_ Her thoughts were broken when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Laxus' stormy eyes, he smiled at her. Her eyes lit with determination, she looked back at the master and nodded. ' _No matter what happens, Laxus will keep me safe. He promised he would.'_

"Very well, if you would, Mest."

The said man got up and went to kneel in front of the girl. He placed his hands on either side of her head. "Do not worry, this won't hurt." He said gently, looking deep into her eyes. Laxus squeezed her shoulder lightly, suppressing a growl at the close proximity of the man. A soft glow enshrouded her head and Mest's brows furrowed in concentration. His eyes widened, and he gasped right before the two were violently ripped apart. Lucy flew backwards, knocking the chair and Laxus over. Mest flew back into the desk, the impact knocking Makarov into the wall with a loud smack.

"Shit, Lucy, you okay?!" Laxus pulled her into his lap as she clutched her head and kept her mouth open in a silent scream. Tears streaked down her face and she trembled in pain.

Mest groaned as he sat upright. "Are you alright?" The master asked as he came up to him.

"I'm fine." he replied.

"What happened?!" Laxus demanded.

"I am sorry, but I will not be able to help her." He said as he stared in concern at the girl cradled by Laxus. "What has been done to her, is a felony. Someone has sealed her memories, as well as the voice receptors in her brain. My guess is that she saw something she wasn't meant to see. In any case, the one who cast the spell is the only one who can remove it."

Laxus grit his teeth and glared at the wall, subconsciously rubbing soothing circles on the crying girl's back.

"Mest, is it possible to create a list of mages who wield this type of magic? I feel uneasy that there is someone running around who would do something like this." Makarov asked.

Mest stood up from the ground. "I feel the same way, I will do my best and use my resources to track down any and all mages that fit the description. I will keep you informed on this matter. Now, I apologize, the girl will be in pain for a few minutes longer; unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about that. Good day." He took one last glance at the girl before walking out.

"Fuckin prick." Laxus muttered. He leaned his head down to Lucy's ear. "Shhh, it won't be much longer, don't worry. I've got you." He rocked her back and forth as she continued to silently cry in pain. For once he was grateful that she couldn't talk. He didn't think he would be able to handle her screams; he could barely handle watching her cry. ' _Whoever did this to her is gunna pay!'_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a few minutes, Lucy finally calmed down. She was exhausted from the incident, and laid limp in Laxus' lap.

"Are you alright, child?" The master asked her. She nodded weakly and laid her head on Laxus' broad chest. He rested his hand on her head. "I want you to keep a close eye on her, m'boy. There's no telling if the person who did this will come back for her."

"She'll be safe with me and the Rajinshuu. If that sick fucker comes around here, he won't make it out of Magnolia." He growled, hooking his arm under her knees and standing up. "I'll let you explain things to the guild if they ask, I'm taking her home." He noticed she had fallen asleep, he couldn't help but worry about her. ' _What the hell happened to her?'_

"Very well, good day."

Laxus walked out and went down the stairs. Every pair of eyes in the guild focused on the sleeping blonde. "Is she alright?" Evergreen asked, concern marring her features.

"She's fine, just wore out. Gramps can tell you what happened, I'm taking her home." He replied, and walked out of the, for once, silent guild.

"Natsu, is she okay?" Happy asked his partner.

"I dunno, buddy." he replied.

"I kinda feel bad for earlier. Maybe we should get her a big fish as an apology!" The cat's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hey that's a great idea! Let's go Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" The two ran out of the guild in high spirits.

* * *

Laxus laid her down on her bed, taking off her shoes and pulling the covers over her. He pushed the stray strands of hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead gently, his lips lingering a little longer than they probably should have. ' _Why am I so enraptured by you?'_ He looked at her sleeping face a moment longer before he left the room.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a groggy head. ' _What happened….oh yeah.'_ She frowned as she recalled what happened just before she fell asleep. _'I wonder what it is that someone's doesn't want me to remember'._ She looked over at her window. It was dark out, so she assumed everyone was asleep. She looked out of window and saw the treetops of the forest glowing under the moonlight. ' _I bet that forest holds some answers, why would I have woken up in there?'_ She decided that she would go in there, and drag Laxus with her, if he was awake. She put on her black coat and her black boots and headed out the door. She noticed that everyone's doors were closed, signaling that they were in fact asleep. ' _I'd feel bad waking them up, but I don't think I can hold this off until the morning, I can't wait that long. I can do this.'_ With renewed determination, she went down the stairs and out the back door.

As she neared the forest line she began to get nervous. She looked back at the house. ' _I can always run back.'_ She then looked up at the stars, remembering what Laxus had told her the other night. ' _The stars will be watching over me.'_ With that thought, she began walking into the forest.

She walked for about 5 minutes, before she realized that she would need to be able to find her way back. She looked around and an idea popped in her head. She grabbed a bunch of twigs and leaves and made an arrow on the ground, pointing towards the house. ' _I'm a genius!'_ She internally squealed at her cleverness and began walking again. Every 50 feet or so, she would make another arrow.

As she was making her ninth arrow, she heard shuffling behind her. She spun around only to be met with a fist colliding on her face. She fell down with a voiceless scream. She heard chuckling and opened her eyes. There three men standing around her, giving her wide, perverted grins. "What's a pretty girl like you doin out here all alone?" One man said, walking towards her. She began scrambling backwards, and quickly got to her feet, running in the direction of the house. She was tackled to the ground, and she quickly spun around and flailed her legs. She got a few kicks in before he grabbed her legs, pinning them to the ground. She whirled her hand around and scratched his face, her nails digging deep into his cheeks. He screamed, and she smirked in victory before she felt two pairs of arms grab onto each of her arms. She gasped, her eyes going wide. The man she scratched harshly grabbed her legs again. "You shouldn't have done that, girlie. I was gunna go easy on you, ya know, make it quick; but, now I wanna make you bleed." He grinned as he slid up her body, his legs pinning her own down. He punched her in the face, splitting open her lip. Her eyes welled with tears, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to scream. He punched in the ribs, and then the face, and then the ribs again. He repeated the process over and over, cackling at her pain. "You want me to stop? I want you to beg." He grinned as she remained silent. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She cried harder, trying to plead with her eyes, but it was no use.

"Hey Alfie, don't you think you would have more fun with this?" The man pinning her left arm said, pulling out a knife and handing it to the man in front.

"You're right, thanks pal." He grinned, taking the knife. She began to panic. She tried to flail around, but they were too strong. ' _Laxus, please help me!'_ He put the knife on her right arm, and slid it slowly across her skin. Her face scrunched in pain, it was unbearable. He put the knife on her stomach, and did it again. His maniacal laugh filling the air. "Alright, girlie, I'm satisfied with your blood. Now on to the main course. All three of them laughed as he started to unbuckle his pants. ' _Stars...please...please help me. Please...watch over me.'_

All four of them froze when they heard a loud, animalistic roar. "Shit man! I thought there weren't any animals around right now!"

"I think that sounded like a Wyvern! Forget the girl, we gotta get outta here!" The three men scrambled up and ran away as fast as possible. ' _Thank you, stars.'_ She smiled at the sky and struggled to stand up. She hears the roar again, and adrenaline shot through her. She ran as fast as she could in the direction the half-made arrow was pointing. She only fell down a few times before she could see the house. Relief washed over her as she entered the house. She ran up the stairs, tripping on the top one. All her energy left her, and she had to drag herself across the hall despite the steering pain in her arm and stomach. Her sole thought was of getting to safety, to Laxus.

Laxus awoke to pounding on his door. He was about to tell whoever it was to fuck off, when he smelled blood, Lucy's blood. He scrambled off the bed and ran to the door, swinging open. What he saw made his blood run cold. Lucy was lying on the floor, leaning up on her elbows. She was looking up at him with tears free falling. Her face was marred black and blue, her lip split open and her nose shifted to the side. He was frozen, assessing her state. Her jacket was ripped and there was a large gash on her upper arm, blood caked down her arm. Blood was pooling underneath her. He was broken out of his frozen state when she reached a hand out to him and mouthed his name.

He sunk down on his knees and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Shit...fuck, Lucy! What happened?!" He practically screamed, knowing full well that she couldn't answer him. Three doors flew open, and the rest of the team ran out, stopping stock still at the sight before them. Laxus looked up at his teammates. "Ever, Freed, go get supplies. Bix, I need you and your babies to check the perimeter for anyone; I'm not sure what happened, but I'm guessing she was attacked." They nodded and immediately went to do what he ordered. He looked back at Lucy and gently began to pick her up. "Come on, Blondie," he whispered, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. "Let's get you fixed up, then I want you to try and explain what happened as best you can, okay?" She didn't respond, she only buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed. He laid his cheek on her head as he walked down the stairs.

He gently laid her on the couch that Freed put towels on, and sat on the coffee table in front of her. Freed handed him the supplies and sat next to him, as Evergreen brought in wet cloths from the kitchen. The spend the next half hour cleaning and bandaging her wounds. The resilient crack of resetting her nose echoed around the silent room. The only one to talk was Evergreen occasionally whispering comfort into Lucy's ear. Laxus didn't say a thing as he worked on her. He had a suspicion that she had gone out on her own, and he was beyond pissed. ' _Doesn't she understand that there's possibly a mage after her? Why would she leave? Why wouldn't she ask me to go with her? Is she fucking stupid?!'_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard Bickslow enter the room. "No sightings of anything besides birdshit, boss. How is she?" Everyone turned to look at Laxus, but he didn't dare trust his voice at the moment.

"She will be fine after some rest." Freed decided to answer for him. Freed could tell Laxus wanted to talk to her alone, so he stood up. "We will be upstairs if you require anything else. Please take care, Lucy." He gestured for the other two to follow him. They looked at him weirdly, but when they saw the look on their leader's face, they quickly rushed after the man heading up the stairs.

Laxus looked at the girl on the couch, her eyes were shut but she wasn't asleep. She couldn't look him in the eye. She knew she messed up, but she didn't expect there to be people in there. "Look at me." He finally managed to say through gritted teeth. She hesitantly cracked an eye open, only to flinch at the look of anger on his face. Tears started to well in her eyes again at the thought of disappointing him. ' _He hates me now, he thinks I'm completely stupid and useless.'_

"I said, look at me." He demanded, slightly softer this time once he saw her tears. She locked her brown eyes with his stormy-blue ones. "I told you that no one was gunna hurt you as long as I'm around. So why the hell didn't you come get me before you left, so I could protect you?!" Her gaze lowered. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just promise me that next time you're feeling adventurous that you come get me. And if I'm, for some reason not around, then get someone else. Just never go anywhere alone, understand?" She looked back into his eyes, and nodded. He sighed again and wiped her tears with the backs of his fingers. "I'm sorry for being angry, but I just care for you, and I hate seeing you hurt." She smiled softly and reached out her hand to cup his cheek. ' _I care for you too'._ He smiled at her gesture, and leaned into her touch.

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the palm of it. "Was it a man who attacked you?" He grit his teeth when she nodded. "How many?" She held up three fingers, and he squeezed her hand, placing it under his chin. "Did they let you go?" She didn't know how to answer that one, they ran away, so did that count? She nodded anyways. "Did they have magic?" She shook her head no, and he sighed in relief. "Come on, we'll talk more in the morning, you need to rest." He picked her up and headed for the stairs. Once he got to her room, he stood still when he felt her press her lips to his cheek. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile at the blush that adorned her bruised cheeks. He gently laid her on the bed, taking off her shoes and tucking her under the covers, once again kissing her forehead and whispering, "Goodnight, Lucy." She smiled at him before yawning dramatically. He chuckled and left the room, softly closing the door behind him. He walked over to Freed's door and knocked quietly.

"Come in." He heard, and he entered his friend's room. "What can I do for you, Laxus?"

"You said you would be able to teach Blondie how to read and write, correct?"

"Yes I did."

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"Of course, Laxus."

"Good. Thank you, Freed. Goodnight."

"It's not problem. Goodnight, Laxus."

He walked out and went to his own room. Falling heavily on the bed, he sighed and closed his eyes. He focused his hearing the on the heartbeat of the blonde one room over, the sound of her heart lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, so this chapter might have been unnecessary, but I'm pretty sure I was drunk when I wrote it. I was hungover from Halloween when I read it over, and I honestly can't give two shits to change it hahaha..nngh my head...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Lucy quickly figured out what it was like to deal with Freed when his leader has asked him for something. She didn't even get to finish her cereal before she was dragged off to the study to begin learning to read. He was relentless, and by early afternoon she already had the alphabet memorized. She could make out three to four letter words; it also helped that she was extremely smart, much to Freed's surprise.

She felt like thanking every plausible god and mighty entity in the universe when she saw the door open, and Laxus' head pop in. "How's it going?" She saw Freed looking at her, so she smiled and gave a thumbs up. When Freed looked back down at his books, she gave Laxus pleading eyes and reached her hands out to him. He smirked, he knew how his friend could be; he almost felt sorry for asking him to do this to her… almost. "So, I gotta get to the guild for some paperwork, anyone feel like hanging there?" He laughed when she immediately jumped up and ran to the door.

"I suppose that is good enough for today." Freed sighed.

"How's the progress?" Laxus asked.

"Surprisingly well." He replied. "She catches on rather quickly." Laxus felt a weird sense of pride as he nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

The group of five entered the guild, instantly being greeted. Laxus made his way upstair, the Rajinshuu went to sit at their usual table, and Lucy went to the bar to see the beautiful barmaid.

"My goodness! What happened to you?" Mira asked in concern, noting the bandages that adorned the blonde girl. "Are you okay?" She nodded with a smile, trying to giving her assurance. Hearing the question, Wendy came over and immediately started healing her. Lucy hugged her as a thank you. "Can I get you anything to drink?" Mira asked. She nodded, and Cana slid over on the bar as Mira left to make a drink.

"So girl, tell me, how's it like living with 3 sexy guys?" Cana said, as she downed her barrel of alcohol. As Lucy stared at her blankly, she laughed. "Oh yeah, you can't tell me." Lucy puffed her cheeks out in clear annoyance. "Okay, okay, just tell me, have you had sex with any of them?" She tilted her head in confusion. "No..don't tell me...you don't know what sex is?!" She stared at Lucy in shock as she shook her head. Their one-sided conversation garnering a fair amount of attention from the others.

"Here you go, Lucy. I think you'll like this." Mira reappeared with a strawberry smoothie. Lucy's eyes widened in delight, her mouth broke out into a huge grin as she greedily drank some more. Everyone giggled around her.

"Hey, Mira, get me a doughnut. " She gave Cana a weird look before she went back into kitchen. "Gray! Get your ass over here!"

"Huh? Oh hey Lucy." Gray replied as he took off his shirt. Lucy stared at him for a second, before she pointed at his bare chest. "Ack! When did that happen?!" She let out an airy laugh as he found his shirt.

"Gray, make me an ice dildo please." Cana said.

"What the hell?! No way!" He shouted.

"It's for educational purposes, or ya know I could always tell Juvia about our night together. "

"Shit...fine." He submitted. His faced turned red in embarrassment before he said, "Ice make: dick!" He quickly handed Cana the ice dildo, and ran to the other end of the guild. Snickers could be heard as the members gave Cana their full attention out of curiosity.

Mira handed Cana a doughnut and leaned against the bar, quietly giggling to herself; fully aware of Cana's intentions.

"Alright!" Cana started. "So when a guy and a girl feel attracted to each other, they engage in sexual relations. Some call it sex, some call it making love, and others call it fucking. I personally call it fucking." Lucy gave her her full attention, silently making mental notes. Cana took the doughnut and put it in front of her crotch. "This is a girl's vagina, you have one." She then put the dildo there. "This is a guy's dick, it's what they have instead of a vagina." Lucy nodded, signaling she understood, a few chuckles were heard at the girl's interest. She then put the dildo in the doughnut's hole. "This is the act of sex, and my god is it the best thing you'll ever feel." After she pushed the dildo in and out of the doughnut a few times, she put the dildo up to her lips. "Okay, now other than sex, this is the next important thing, it's called sucking a dick. If you're good at this, then you'll get any guy to fall in love with you." She winked before she started licking it and then putting it halfway in her mouth. As she regulated the act of sucking a dick, Wendy ran to the other side of the guild, blushing furiously, while the guys tried to stifle their nosebleeds.

"Should we stop her?" Evergreen asked her two teammates.

"Nah." Bickslow cackled."This is vital information; besides, she doesn't even look slightly embarrassed." Freed was too shocked to answer either of them.

"Alright, now you try." Cana handed her the ice dildo. Lucy grabbed it and started to mimic what Cana had done. She pushed it a little too eagerly, and the whole thing went in her mouth. All the guys fainted, and every girl had a blush on their cheeks, apart from Cana of course. "Damn, girl. You will have any guy eating out of the palm of your hands. Always remember, the deeper you can put it down your throat the better." Lucy nodded as she took the ice dildo out of her mouth, and held onto it. "Alright, now that you know the basics, have you ever been kissed?" She shook her head no. "Kissing is what leads to sex, it doesn't always have to, but it's fun when it does." She laughed and slid off the bar. She cupped Lucy's face in her hands and kissed her. "That's a sweet kisses, but this is the kind that usually ends in sex." Lucy stared wide eyed at her, a blush finally forming on her cheeks, as she watched Cana lean back in. Their lips pressed together, and it took Lucy a moment before she started kissing back. Cana smirked into the kiss and swept her tongue across her bottom lip. Lucy jumped slightly at the action and parted her lips. Cana took the opportunity, and plunged her tongue inside. Their tongues battled together, and Cana began moaning, as Lucy responded with deep, airy sighs. Lucy arched into her, and put her hand in Cana's hair, tugging slightly. ' _Shit, this girl could make me gay'_ Cana thought as she grabbed Lucy's ass and started kneading it through the fabric. Every guy fainted, and the girls tried to hide their faces.

At that moment, Laxus stepped out of his office, only to stop and stare with wide eyes. "You've gotta be shitting me." He muttered and groaned as he felt his pants tighten. ' _She's trying to fucking kill me. How the hell am I gunna be able to keep my hands to myself with that image in my head.'_ He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, before he marched down the stairs. He raised his eyebrow at a shocked Mira, before he pulled the two apart. "The fuck, Cana?" He saw something he never thought he would see. Cana was blushing.

"Relax sparky, I was just teaching her a thing or two. You should be thanking me." She winked. He disregarded her last comment and looked down at a furiously blushing Lucy, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Oh, one more thing, Lucy." Mira chimed in, having been broken from her stupor. Everyone gave her their attention. "You can do all those things with anyone you want to, but if you ever fall in love, or get a boyfriend, you can only do those things with that one person okay?" Lucy nodded, fully understanding.

"If you two are done." Laxus grabbed Lucy's shoulders and guided her away from the devious women. He looked down at her, she still refused to look at him. He turned her face to look up at him, and she blushed when she met his gaze. Now that she understood what sex was, she became hyperly aware of what she did to him the first morning she spent with him. "Why don't you go have Freed or Levy help with your reading." She quickly nodded and rushed off to find Levy, not willing to voluntarily accept Freed's help. Before she got far, Laxus grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked back at him, tilting her head. "What is that?" He asked, pointing to the ice dildo still clutched in her hands. She followed his finger, and blushed furiously. He grabbed it out of her hands and let go of her wrist, shaking his head. He broke it and made his way over to a stunned Gray, punching him in the face, which finally made the guild go back to its original state. Feeling satisfied with Gray's unconscious state, Laxus made his way over to his team.

Lucy quickly reaching Levy's table, which included a still blushing Levy, a wide eyed Gajeel holding a piece of metal halfway to his mouth, and a frozen Pantherlily. Nobody was moving, and she waved her hands in front of their faces, finally breaking them from their stupor. "Oh hey Lu! I can help you with reading I'd you want." Levy said. She nodded furiously, but before she sat next to Levy, she went over to Gajeel, who eyed her cautiously.

Lucy pointed to her nose. "Are you fucking serious Bunny-girl? Sparky already made it clear that he doesn't like it." She huffed and pointed at her nose with a glare. "Gihi, don't blame me if he gets mad." He chuckled darkly before he gave her another nose piercing. She smiled wide and hugged him, much to his chagrin, and made her way back to a laughing Levy.

For the rest of the day, Lucy read with Levy, while the Thunder God Tribe drank and talked amongst themselves. Happy and Natsu happily gave Lucy a big fish that they caught, which Lucy cheerily accepted, only to throw it away once they weren't paying attention to her. Laxus and his team felt it was time to leave, and stood up wishing a few people a good day.

Lucy was still reading with Levy when she felt a large hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Laxus smiling down at her. "Ready to go, Blondie?" She nodded and smiled at him. She stood up and waved at the people at the table. Laxus narrowed his eyes at her while he watched her say her goodbyes. Once she came back to him he stopped her, and removed the second piercing from her nose. He held it up to her face again. "Seriously, no. Don't ask him again." She pouted, and huffed at him, causing him to smirk. He ruffled her hair and put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go, Blondie." She nodded and the five made their way out of the guild and back home.

* * *

 **Sorry that this took a bit, but I just got a ps3 (I am always at least one generation behind in consoles) so that has kind of been my life as of late heh. I Wrote this while drunk, again...that is becoming a bad habit for me, but I figured out that I like writing and drinking, it's surprisingly satisfying. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! You make me smile :D I will hug my cat on behalf of you! I won't lick her though.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"If I wake up to you licking my face one more time, I will cut off your middle finger and fuck you with it." Evergreen threatened as the group of five entered their home.

Bickslow cackled, "you know you love my gifted tongue." He wiggled it around a bit. "Right, Lucy? She loves my tongue." Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically, airily laughing at the face Ever was making at her. "See! I told you!"

"What happened to girls sticking together?!" Evergreen wailed.

Laxus looked down, and couldn't suppress his smirk when he saw the mirth dancing in Lucy's eyes. ' _She's enjoying fucking with her'_ He went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and planted himself on the couch. He took a big gulp of his beer, set it on the coffee table, and closed his eyes as he listened to his teammates head up the stairs. He was met with a handful of air as he went to grab his beer again. ' _What the fuck?'_ He opened his eyes and not only was his beer gone, but he was the only one in the room. "Is someone fucking with me?" He grumbled, Bickslow's babies his number one suspect. He heard an airy laugh come from under the coffee table, and couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. ' _Only one person sounds like a dog in heat when they laugh, that little shit'_

"Someone would have to be thoroughly stupid to mess with the great Laxus Dreyar. Not many live to see the next day, if they do." He said loud enough that he knew she could hear him, and was rewarded with fast puffs of air. ' _She's enjoying this way too damn much'_ He bent down and craned his neck to look under the table, and was met with a giggling Lucy holding his beer. "So you're the one I'm gunna have to kill tonight, huh?" She smirked at him and took a sip of his beer. "Do you have a death wish? Cuz when I get my hands on you, you're gunna pay for stealing from me." He still couldn't hide his smile. He went to grab her, but she quickly crawled to the other end of the table. Amusement and mirth danced between their eyes. "So you wanna play that way huh?" She smirked, he smirked back and pushed the table as she crawled to stay under it. He stood up and walked in a circle around the table. "How are you gunna get out of this, Blondie?" ' _Now I'm enjoying this too damn much.'_ Faster than he thought possible, she moved from under the table and went behind the couch. He stood there stunned for a second. She took another sip of his beer and waved the bottle in the air, taunting him. An evil glint passed through his eyes, "do you really think you can outrun me, Blondie?" She grinned and took one step to the left of the couch as he took one step to the right. He began stalking towards her, and she slowly stalked backwards. The way he was looking at her like he was going to catch and devour her, made her lower body feel hotter than she'd ever felt. As if on silent cue, they both bolted and ran around the room. Every time he got close to her, she made a sharp turn, weaving around chairs and the couch. She started laughing as she ran, and he couldn't help but join her.

He loved watching her be so carefree and happy. Making her smile, and making her laugh made his chest fill with warmth. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so childish, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Suddenly his eyes drifted to the way her ass jiggled as she ran, and he groaned internally. ' _She acts like a kid sometimes, but her body could bring any man to his knees.'_

His thoughts were saved as she made a wrong turn, and he grabbed her arm. She let out a surprised gasp as she was pulled flush against his chest. Both of them were panting as they locked eyes with one another. He grinned as he leaned down next to her ear, and chuckled darkly. His hot breath on her ear made her shiver. "I caught you, Blondie." He grabbed the beer she was holding and put it on the coffee table. "Now you're gunna have to pay." Her breath hitched in her throat as he chuckled against her ear. His mind was screaming to ravish her, to bend her over the couch and slam inside of her. He wanted nothing more than to do just that, but he knew that he couldn't. In order to save his sanity, he started tickling her. Her eyes went wide and soon her mother followed as she silently screamed. She squirmed in his arms and airily laughed manically. He cackled at her and they both fell to the floor. He never let up while she bucked her hips and flailed underneath him. His choice in saving his mind from perverse thoughts backfired as he felt her rub against his groin. He immediately stopped and watched her chest heave as she tried to catch her breath. He hovered over her and stared into her eyes as a soft smile was planted on her lips. He began moving down, inching closer to those plump, delicious looking, pink lips. He stopped as he remembered the promise he made to himself, and let out a sigh as he grabbed her hand and stood them both back up. "Don't steal from me again, Blondie." He said harshly as he plopped back onto the couch.

She was confused. They were having fun, and he looked so happy, and then he looked like he was about to kiss her. Now he looked pissed off. ' _Did I do something wrong?'_ She gingerly sat on the couch next to him and peered at his face. He scowled as he felt her star and he knew he wouldn't be able to explain things to her. She frowned, she wanted to see him happy again. His eyes shot open as he felt her swing her leg over him. She straddled his lap and looked deep into his eyes. Time flew out the window as they gazed into each other's depths. She reached her hand up to his face and delicately traced the lightning shaped scar over his right eye. Her hand gently cupped his cheek and her gaze lowered to his lips. His breath stalled as she moved closer.

She gently touched her lips to his and his reaction was immediate. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and he felt her breasts pushing against his chest. His other hand weaved into her hair to cup the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. The kiss was electric, sending shivers throughout both of their bodies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss. They parted for only a second to inhale air before smashing their lips back together. His tongue swept over her lower lip, and she gasped at the feeling. His tongue dove into her parted lips, hungrily seeking out her's. He let out a low growl at the feeling, the sound sending a tremor through her body. She raked her fingers through his spiky hair, and gently tugged, deepening their kiss even further. His tongue frequently changed paces, between caressing and battling, against her tongue. He could feel his erection sparking to life as she dragged her nails across his scalp, making him growl in approval. Hearing his growl again made her feel an unnatural warmth pool between her legs. She felt an ache and involuntarily bucked against his erection. He groaned and she gasped at the feeling. She did it again and again as she felt the ache slowly lessen each time, being replaced by want and need.

' _Jesus fucking Christ she's already so wet.'_ He could feel her weeping center as she continued to wantonly thrust against him. It took every ounce of willpower for him not to grab her ass and grind himself against her. He felt her hands slowly trail down his chest and stomach, and tightened his arm around her. The feeling was too much, and he knew he needed to stop soon or else he would lose that sliver of control he was straining to hold on to. As he felt her hands edge towards his throbbing member, he quickly pulled away from the kiss and cupped her face in both of his hands. He let out a deep, shaky breath and placed his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled together as they tried to calm down. He opened his eyes to look into hers, and his dick throbbed as he looked at her. Her eyes were half lidded and her cheeks were stained in a healthy blush. ' _She's so beautiful.'_

"Lucy." He whispered, and she shivered at the way he said her name. "I know that you talked to Cana today, and you're probably curious about a few things, but I don't want you to act on that curiosity." He pulled his head back a little and gently placed his hand over her heart. "I don't want you to throw your body away to curiosity, you're too important for that. I want you to listen to your heart. If you pay attention to it, you will be able to feel if it is the right thing to do. Don't give your body over to someone unless they have a special place here. It may feel right in the moment, but I don't want to see you get hurt if it's not. I like you alot, Lucy, and I would be with you in a heartbeat; but I want you to think about what your heart is telling you. I also don't want you to feel like you have to make a choice. Take your time, and think things through; either way, I will always be right beside you." He smiled softly at her as a tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Come on, let's go to bed." She nodded and slowly stood up, him following. He put his hand on the small of her back as they made their way up the stairs.

As she laid in her bed, her head was reeling with what had happened and what he told her. ' _He's so gentle and kind, completely against his demeanor. I feel safe when I'm around him. I get a warm feeling in my chest every time he looks at me or touches me. I always want to be next to him. He cares for me, and told me he wants to be with me. Tell me heart, what should I do? I wish I could tell him how I feel.'_ She gasped as she realized exactly what her heart was telling her. ' _I love him.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Laxus groaned as he woke up to his communication lacrima beeping. ' _The fuck is it this time.'_ He answered it to see the last face he ever wants to see first thing in the morning. "Whatdya want gramps?!"

"Good morning, Laxus. I thought you would like to know that we have tracked down the location of a mage that can use memory manipulation magic." Laxus instantly sat upright.

"Where?"

"He goes by the name, Fresnir, and he was last seen on the outskirts of Oak Town. I was going to ask if you wanted to be the one to interrogate him, or should I send someone else?"

"I'll be taking care of this. I'll leave today, and call you with what I find out. Thanks, gramps."

"Oh I didn't think this was for you." He gave him a knowing look.

Laxus scowled. "Shut up, old man." He turned of the device and made quick work of getting ready, eager to find the bastard who possibly took away Lucy's memories.

Once he was dressed, he made his way to the kitchen, where his team greeted him from the table. He noticed that Lucy wasn't up yet. "I'm heading out today. There's been a sighting of a memory manipulation mage, and I'm gunna have a little chat with him" Their attention perked up at this.

"Give him fuckin hell, man." Bickslow raised his glass. Laxus smirked at this.

"How long will you be gone for?" Freed asked.

"Mmm, probably just a few days, maybe less. I'm counting on you three to look after her."

"Who?" Bickslow asked, then cackled as Evergreen swatted him with his fan, muttering something about 'morons who think they're funny'. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"You can rest assured that we will take good care of your lady, Laxus."

"She's _not_ my lady, Freed!" He replies harshly, crossing his arms over his chest. His team gaped at him.

"You're fucking with us, right?" Bickslow manages to say with his mouth hanging open. Laxus gave him a pointed stare. "Well, why the fuck not man?"

"I told her to think about it, so it's all in her hands." Their conversation was cut short since they heard footstep coming down the stairs. Laxus had to suppress a possessive growl as she emerged wearing nothing but one of Bickslow's large t-shirts. He unconsciously glared at him, and the said man paled once he realized exactly why his leader looked like he was about to kill him.

"Good morning, miss Lucy" She smiled lazily while she rubbed her eyes. Bickslow cackled at her.

"Come on, girlie, there's strawberry pancakes, your favorite!" He rolled his tongue out, and she did the same as she perked up and quickly grabbed some pancakes. Laxus chuckled at the way she instantly perked up, but scowled when she hugged Bickslow from behind.

"Listen, Blondie. I've gotta leave for a few days, alright? So try not to get into trouble." She looked up at him with sad eyes, and went over to hug him. He hugged her back instantly, a soft smile on his lips. His team looked at them with clear 'awwws' on their faces. He broke the hug and ruffled her hair. "Cya, Blondie." He was almost out the door when he felt a tug on his coat. He looked over his shoulder and his brow furrowed as he watched Lucy trying to mouth words to him. He couldn't make out what she was trying to say and sighed. "Sorry, Blondie. I don't understand." She pouted, which made him smirk. He took off his soundpod and put them on Lucy instead. She looked shocked, and gave him a question gaze. "Look after em for me, I'll be back to get em." She smiled brightly at him. ' _That's what I wanna see.'_ He thought as he ruffled her hair once more before turning and walking out of the house.

* * *

Lucy had been practicing writing all morning. Freed had given her a rundown of penmanship, and now it was just a matter of practice for her. She had already read the book Levy gave her twice, and was trying to copy all the words in her notebook, even though they came out as mere chicken scratches. She was practicing on the couch with Bickslow when they decided to head to the guild. It was only 2 in the afternoon, so they had plenty of time to spend with everyone. As much as she liked the guild, she really just wanted to stay home and practice. She wanted to be able to surprise and talk to Laxus when he got back. She couldn't tell them though, so she had to go with them. She kept Laxus' soundpod on her ears, without music playing, and went with them to the guild.

They were halfway to the guild when they heard someone calling out to them. They all stopped and turned around, seeing a middle-aged woman in what looked like a maids uniform running towards them. "Lily! Lily, is that you?!" She ran right up to Lucy and cupped her face in her hands. Freed pushed her back, not liking the strange woman touching his leader's lady.

"Excuse me, but might you explain what you are talking about?" He demanded slightly harshly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, my name is Mrs. Sepetto." She courtesied in greeting, then turned towards Lucy. "Aren't you Lily Heartfilia?" The said girl shook her head, and the woman looked like she was about to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, my mistake. Excuse me." Freed was about to ask her to accompany them, seeing as she probably knew who Lucy was, but she ran off and practically disappeared before he could say anything. He sighed and looked at Lucy, who looked absolutely confused by the event.

"Does the name Lily Heartfilia sound slightly familiar to you?" Freed asked. She shook her head, and he reached his hand out for her to grab, which she took. "Well then, don't dwell on it. I will look into it for you, okay?" She smiled at him and nodded, and they set back off to the guild.

Once they reach the guild, Freed and Bickslow immediately went to the downstairs library, seeing if they could find any reference to the Heartfilia name. Evergreen went to Elfman since she knew that if anyone could find something out, it would be Freed. They all had an inkling feeling that the woman was correct when she thought she recognized Lucy. The blonde went to sit next to Natsu and Happy, the former stuffing his face full of food.

"Hey Luce!" He grinned with food sticking out of his teeth. She laughed airily and grinned with her tongue rolling out, which made him laugh.

"Natsu, you look stupid." Happy chimed with an innocent look on his face, as if he hadn't just insulted someone.

"Hey, watch it, Happy. There's nothing wrong with my face." He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy giggled, and started ' _writing'_ in her notebook again. Natsu peered over her shoulder, squinting at the unintelligible scribbles. He yelped when something sharp poked his cheek. The noise making her jump. He finally noticed Laxus' soundpods on her ears. "Why you got Laxus' soundpods, and watcha doin'?" She wasn't able to answer his first question, and blushed when Happy chimed, "they liikkee each other." Natsu tilted his head as he watch her blush. "Is that true, Luce? Do you like him?" She stared at him. There was something about him that made her feel so comfortable around him, like she could trust him with anything. She nodded her head, and he grinned. "That's great, Luce! I bet you'll get him too!" She smiled warmly at him. "So what were ya doin?" She handed him her notebook and put her hand up to her mouth in a talking motion. "Ooohhh I get it! Your gunna write what you wanna say!" She nodded. He handed back her notebook. "Well, it's kinda impossible to read what you're writing now." she humphed and crossed her arms. The notebook was grabbed by someone else.

"What the hell is this chicken scratch? Did you somehow get dumber, Natsu?"

"Shut up, ice prick. Luce is trying to write!" They both looked at her and noticed her sad expression.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Lucy." He sat down next to her and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Natsu's handwriting doesn't look much better. Plus, you're a lot smarter, so I'm sure you'll get it soon." She giggled airily as Natsu started fuming

"Igneel taught me all about writing, frozen balls!"

"Yeah, well he didn't do a good job." Her notebook was ripped from her grasp again as Natsu wrote 'ice prick' in it. He shoved it in Gray's face.

"See, I can too write!"

Gray started laughing. "That's horrible!" He grabbed the notebook and wrote 'flame ass' in it. "See, this is proper writing!" Suddenly she found herself sitting there dumbfounded as her notebook was zooming back and forth between the two. She had a feeling she would have a lot of insults to read later. ' _At least they aren't towards me'_ she thought.

Suddenly the guild's doors busted open, and everyone's activities stopped as a loud "COOOOOOL!" was heard. Everyone groaned, and she stared as a skinny, blonde man with a big camera and a notepad hopped around asking people question, and taking pictures. She started getting scared when she saw him run towards her, and had half a mind to hide under the table.

"Cool! Who are you? Are you new? Cool! Your so cute!" She blinked as a bright flash blinded her. "Whoa! Aren't those Laxus' soundpods? Cool! Does that mean you're his girl? COOOOOOL!"

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Natsu punched the guy in the face.

"Cooool! I got to feel the power of the great Salamander! Cooool!" As he got distracted, she took the opportunity, and slipped under the table. Finally after what seemed like forever, he left, and Gray helped her up from under the table. She decided to go sit with Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey Lu!" She greeted as Lucy sat down, Gajeel grunting as his greeting. She pulled on Gajeel's shirt and pointed to her nose when he looked at her. He grinned, "gihi, my pleasure, Bunny-girl. Anything to piss of Sparky." Once she got her piercing back, she spend quite a few hours practicing in peace while Levy read and Gajeel munched on iron. She didn't quite understand how he could eat for that long, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She was almost at the end of her notebook, seeing as most of it was filled with 'flame ass', 'ice prick', 'blue balls', and so forth. Suddenly, she jumped up, ignoring the weird looks from her two companions, and ran towards Natsu, who was scanning the request board.

"Oh hey, Luce! What's up?" He watched in curiosity as she was jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. She shoved the notebook in his face, his eyes crossed as he read the clear, eligible word 'hello' that took up the entire page. He grinned and squeezed her in a bear hug, spinning her around in circles. "I knew you could do it!" He laughed and it made her start laughing airily as her excitement grew threw the roof. He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him to stand on one of the tables. "Hey everyone!" He shouted grabbing everyone's attention. "Luce has something she wants to say!" They looked at him with confusion, did he not know she couldn't talk? "Go on, show em!" She grinned and held up her notebook. Cheers erupted, everyone holding up their beer mugs. Many 'congratulations' and 'hello Lucy's' were heard.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's party!" The master shouted. Everyone cheered. She was so ecstatic, and so happy that everyone was just excited as she was. It made her feel warm in her chest, and she could only think of one word to describe it, 'family'. Freed and Bickslow emerged from downstairs, curious of what all the commotion was about. She saw them and ran over to them. She hid her notebook behind her back and grinned in Bickslow fashion as she approached them.

Bickslow cackled, " you know what you look like, girlie? You look like a cosplayer." he said as he noticed Laxus' soundpods, Gajeel's iron in her nose, and his signature grin on her face. She tilted her head in confusion. He laughed, "don't worry about it, cosplayer."

Freed rolled his eyes at his friend. "So what has you so excited, miss Lucy." His eyes went wide as she held the notebook up. It read 'Thank you, Freed'. Freed and Bickslow both enveloped her in a big hug. "It was my pleasure, Lucy." He whispered in her ears, pride overflowing in his voice.

"Great job, Cosplayer!" 'Cosplayer! Cosplayer! Bickslow and his babies said.

After many hours of drinking and partying in celebration, they decided to head home. Freed and Bickslow's thought were consumed by the information they found in the library, and Lucy's thoughts were consumed by all the things she would get to tell Laxus.

She wondered if she should tell him she loved him. Maybe it was too soon? Maybe he didn't love her yet? He said that he liked her alot, but he didn't say anything about love. Maybe she should wait until he said it...if he said it. As she thought more about it, she realized that she didn't quite understand what exactly love was. All she knew for certain was that she loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

**warning this chapter is mostly lemon. It's my first one, yay life goals! I almost wanted to masturbate after I wrote this, and I hope you feel the same. Anyways it was a lot of fun to write so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also from now on, everything Lucy writes will be in bold, just so you know.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning, Lucy showed the team her notebook. After they laughed at what Gray and Natsu did to it for about twenty minutes, they realized that she was trying to tell them that she needed a new one. So Freed decided to take her to a bookstore. She held onto one of Bickslow's babies while they made their small journey. They both got lost in the many bookshelves full of adventures and knowledge. They both quickly figured out that they shared a common love of books. She was so excited when Freed bought her three new books, and two notebooks to write in. She quickly wrote him her thank you, to which he replied that it was no trouble at all. They conversed and laughed all the way to the guild. She was so happy to be able to talk to people. She loves talking to Freed, he knew almost everything, and he was really patient with her, which she appreciated since it took a moment to write down her replies and such.

She giggled a she watched Freed blush as Mira greeted him. It was clear that he liked her. She hoped it worked out, she wanted Freed to be happy. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Natsu grinning brightly at her, causing her to do the same. "Hey, Luce! Wanna go fishing with me and Happy?" He waited while she wrote in her notebook. ' **I would love to! Let me go ask Freed.'** He nodded and she ran up to Freed and tugged on his coat. He looked over at her.

"What is it, miss Lucy."

' **Can I go fishing with Natsu?'** She wrote. He looked over at Natsu, who was arguing with Gray. He looked back at her. "I'm not sure that would be the best idea, Lucy. Trouble always seems to follow that boy."

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and wrote, ' **I'll be really careful, I promise!** ' He sighed. "I suppose so, but make sure if anything remotely dangerous happens, you run straight here. And make sure that Natsu walks you back." he ordered, he couldn't help it. He felt uneasy that she was leaving his watch. She grinned brightly at him. ' **Thanks Freed!** ' She kissed his cheek and ran up to Natsu. He watched as Natsu grinned, grabbed her hand, and ran out of the guild with her.

"She'll be fine, Freed. Natsu won't let anything happen to her." Mira told him as she gave him a glass of whiskey.

He sighed again. "I know, Mira. I just can't help but worry. She has no way to defend herself, not to mention that there could possibly be a mage out to get her."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore, Freed. I feel like he would have tried to get her by now, if that was the case. Besides, it seems odd to leave a job like that unfinished. I think he did what he meant to do, and that was the end of it."

"You're probably right, Mira." He mumbled as he downed his glass of whiskey.

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were sitting on the edge of a creek, waiting for a fish to be caught. They were getting a little bored since none seemed to be biting, so Lucy turned to Natsu and began writing in her notebook. He watched her as she wrote, waiting for what she was going to say. ' **Natsu, who is Igneel?** '

"Oh! That's my dad! He's a dragon who raised me." He grinned.

' **Your parents aren't human?** ' She cocked her head to the side in clear confusion.

"Well, honestly I don't know anything about my birth parents. Igneel took me in though, and taught me everything I know about magic and culture."

' **Can I meet him?** ' She had an excited smile on her face.

He looked out at the water. "Sorry, Luce, but I'm still looking for him. He just disappeared one day. I know I'll find him though, and then I'll definitely take you to meet him." He grinned at her.

She smiled softly. ' **I know you'll find him too** '

"Thanks, Luce. Do you ever wonder about your parents?"

She looked down, and took a while before she wrote anything. ' **I want to know about them, but at the same time I'm scared. What if they don't remember me either?** '

"Don't worry about it too much. Whatever we find out happened to you, you'll always have us in Fairy Tail as family." His gaze was serious, and his words made her worries go away.

' **Thank you, Natsu.** '

"No worries, Luce!"

"Aye! We still need to catch a fish!"

* * *

Laxus trudged home with a slump in his shoulders. It was late at night, and he was tired. He didn't learn a damn thing from that mage. All he got out of it was a few cuts on his neck and shoulders. ' _That son of a bitch could actually put up a fight.'_ That guy clearly didn't have anything to do with Lucy's memories, that much he could tell. He opened the front door with a scowl, he didn't want to tell Lucy that he was two steps behind zero at fixing her memories. He walked into the lounge, only to stop and stare. There she was, reading on the floor, in front of the fire. God, he missed her. The way the fire light was illuminating her hair was breathtaking. He watched as she traced where she was reading with her delicate fingers. He walked up to her and crouched beside her. She seemed too engrossed in what she was reading to notice his appearance. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "What are you reading?"

She jumped and spun around. Once she saw him, her face broke out into a huge grin and she tackled him in a hug, making him chuckle and fall on his butt.

"I missed you too, Blondie." He whispered as he ruffled her hair. He watched as her eyes saddened as she looked at his neck, and his eyes went wide when she kissed the cuts there. "What are you doing, Blondie?" She pulled back to look at him. Her expression was soft and serene as she held a hand up to her heart and placed her other hand on his. His face broke out into a smile. "Are you saying that you want to be with me?" She nodded with a huge smile. "You'll be my girl?" She nodded again. He grinned and cupped her face in his hands. "That's my girl." He whispered before he kissed her tenderly.

She swung her leg around to straddle his lap, and put her arms around his neck. He put his hand in her hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss as she raked her fingernails across his scalp, making him groan. He ran his other hand down the curves of her side as he swept his tongue across her lips. She immediately opened her mouth, her tongue eagerly accepting the intrusion. He felt her flexing her hips against his arousal, and he growled as he moved his hands to grab her deliciously round cheeks. He squeezed and kneaded them as she began a steady pace of rubbing her hot, wet center on the erection in his pants. Their tongues danced in perfect harmony, and he almost couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her skin. He growled before he picked her up, not breaking the kiss and headed for his room.

He shut the door and kept the lights off as he placed her on his bed. He stood up and took his shirt off before he hovered back over her. The moonlight seeping through the window curtains we only enough for them to see each other's silhouettes. He gazed down at her, his dragon senses making him able to read her expression. "Is this okay?" He whispered softly. She nodded and greedily pulled him back in for another searing kiss. He laced his fingers with hers, and put her hands over her head as he began trailing wet kisses down her jaw and neck. She arched her back as his tongue traced the pulse on her neck, and opened her mouth in a silent moan. His hands gently caressed her skin, in an almost tickling sensation, as he slid them down the insides of her arms, and down to her hips. Her hands found their way into his hair again as he brought his lips back to hers. His hands traced her stomach as he brought her shirt higher and higher. She lifted her back up so he could slide her shirt over her head. Her breasts bounced once they were free, and he groaned at the sight. Her body was sculpted by the gods, and he couldn't wait to feast on the perfection. He smashed his lips against hers, in carnal hunger. He wanted to devour her, to savor her taste. His hand traced the outline of her breast, and he barely grazed his finger over the pert nipple. She arched and bucked against him. ' _She's unbelievably responsive'_ He trailed french kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, and in between her mounds. He lightly traced the areola of her nipple with his tongue, and he heard her breathless sigh. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, and groaned as she arched her back. He watch what he could see of her face as he dove down to feast on her sensitive peak. She latched onto his hair, and her eyes closed as his free hand trailed over her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, and finally settled cupping her cheek. He let her nipple go with a pop, and moved to suck on the other one. His thumb rubbed circles on her cheek, while he simultaneously rolled his tongue around one nipple, and rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. Her mouth opened and her back bowed as she wantonly rocked her hips against his. He traced her parted lips with the tip of his middle finger, and she gingerly licked it as it passed. He put the tip in her mouth, and she wrapped her lips around it, sucking it in the rest of the way. He let her nipple go and watched as his finger disappeared over and over into her mouth. He felt her tongue swirl around the tip, and he groaned as her cheeks hollowed out before letting his finger go with a pop.

He let his hands trail down her sides once more, and gripped the hem of her shorts and underwear. His slid them off as she raised her hips. He crawled back up her body, settling himself between her legs, and capturing her lips again. He languidly licked his way down her neck, over her breast, and down her stomach. His hands glided down her sides, and she giggled at the ticklish feeling. He smiled and hummed as his response, and let his nose drag down her skin. Every touch, every kiss had electricity sparking through her veins. It ignited a fire inside of her, and she could only gasp and pant when she wanted to scream out for him.

He lifted her legs to settle over his shoulders, and ran his hands over her thighs to grip her hip as he gazed at her dripping wet core. His mouth watered and he had to hold himself back from devouring every inch of the feast before him. He lightly stroked his tongue over her slit, and grinned when she immediately rolled her hips. He swept his tongue over her bundle of nerves and her hip flailed out, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He wrapped his arms under her legs and around her waist to keep her as still as he could. He started slowly rolling his tongue around her clit, marvelling in the way her pants were already increasing. Her hands gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white, her toes curling as fireworks lit behind her eyes. He watched as her back flew off the bed, and he could taste her release on his tongue, but that wasn't enough for him, he needed more. He pulled back slightly and blew on her quivering core, revelling in the shiver that went through her body. He kept one arm tight around her waist, and brought his other hand to lightly traced around her lips. He dove back in, and her responses were even better than the first, since she was sensitive after the orgasm. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and stuck a finger inside her tight walls, he growled at the feeling. He made his tongue do waves on her clit, and slowly slid his finger in and out of her. Her senses were on fire. She could barely see anything, but it only added to the sensation. She felt like her whole body was about to burst into flames. She felt that amazing feeling that she could only describe as addicting, pooling in her lower belly again. Her dam burst when she heard him mutter huskily against her clit. "Come again for me, Lucy. Let me feel you come apart."

He felt her walls flutter, and a warm liquid ran over his finger. He pulled his finger out of her, and licked the juices off, humming in delight. He gently blew on her pulsating center as she came down from her climax. He pulled down his pants and kissed his way back up her beautiful body. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "do you trust me?" When he felt her nod, he kissed her neck, and lined himself up with her entrance. His dick was throbbing, aching to be inside her. "This might hurt for just a moment, but once it passes it will feel amazing." He looked into what he could make out as her eyes and saw the worry in them. "Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you," he whispered before he gently kissed her lips. She grabbed onto his shoulders tightly in preparation.

He slowly eased into her, struggling with himself to go slow. When he felt her virginal barrier, he encircled his arm under her back and cupped her face in his hands. He deepened the kiss in distraction as he slowly pushed through. He felt her grip on his shoulders tighten as he sheathed himself fully inside. He continued to kiss her as he waited for the pain to subside. He felt her roll her hips against him, and he growled as he began his steady pace of rocking in and out of her. He couldn't help the grunts and groans that came out of his mouth. Her deep, breathy sighs were hotter than he could have possibly imagined. He felt her walls start to tighten, and it almost made his eyes cross. He kissed his way down her jaw and nibbled on her earlobe as his free hand cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. She arched even more in his grasp, and he growled in her ear, "come apart around me, Lucy. I want to feel it." Not two thrusts later, and she was spilling herself all over him. Her walls fluttered around him in a way that seemed to pull him further into her. His head dropped to her shoulder as he shouted her name, spilling his own release.

He rolled to the side, grabbing her with him as she laid on his chest, both panting heavily. He kissed the top of her head and he suddenly felt and extreme wave of exhaustion hit him. "Goodnight, Blondie." He whispered as he closed his eyes. He smiled as she kissed his chest, and gave her back a few soothing strokes before sleep took him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _There were chains on her wrists, she couldn't see anything, but she knew they were there. She heard footsteps approaching and she backed up until she hit a hard surface. Suddenly she heard someone scream in her head, it was a woman. The scream sounded so agonizing. Then she heard the person who approached speak. "You are a disgrace, a worthless being, I don't want to look at you ever again!" She clutched her head as pain ripped through her. Her head felt like it was exploding over and over again. Suddenly the pain stopped and instead she felt nothing. It was blank, completely empty, and it sent chills down her spine._

Lucy shot up in the bed, panting with beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked over at Laxus and saw he was still sleeping, so she crawled out of bed and put her clothes back on. She quietly slipped out of the room, down the stairs, and onto the back porch where she could gaze at the stars. ' _What was that? Was that a dream? It felt like…..a memory.'_

* * *

Laxus stirred in his sleep, he reached out to grab Lucy's waist, but he only grabbed the sheet. He opened his eyes to see an empty bed, and got up to put his pants on. ' _Maybe she regrets last night...was is too soon?'_ He checked her room, but she wasn't there either. He went downstairs and saw her sitting on the back porch through the open door. He went to the foreit and grabbed something before going to sit next to her. Their eyes locked, and she gave him a halfhearted smile. She looked absolutely beautiful under the moonlight, but he could see a sadness in her eyes, and it made his heart ache. "Are you okay?" He whispered. She nodded her head and looked back up at the stars. He pulled her into his lap, and rested his chin on her head. "You really like the stars, huh?" He smiled when she nodded. "Well that's good, cause I got you something." She turned in his lap to look at him. "I kinda forgot to give it to you last night.." She giggle airily. "Which, speaking of." He ran his hands through her golden hair. "Are you okay with what happened?" She could see the worry in his eyes, so she put her hand on his cheek and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling back and smiling brightly at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He murmured through his smile. He reached behind him and grabbed the book he brought. "Here you go. I thought you might like to know more about the stars." She grinned widely, grabbing the book greedily. He chuckled as she kissed him once more and turned around to settle back in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she used his arms to prop her book up as she began reading. He put his chin back on her head and watched her flip page after page. Neither wanted to go back inside. It was so peaceful and serene, so they sat there until the sun rose.

* * *

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were standing on the back porch, looking at the two sleeping forms with smiles on their faces. "Should we wake them?" Bickslow whispered.

"Not yet." Evergreen went back inside, grabbed something, and tiptoed to the front of the pair.

Laxus heard a click, and cracked his eye open to see a grinning Evergreen holding a camera to her face. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I would say welcome back, Laxus," Bickslow cackled. "But if those scratches on your back are any indication, you already got that."

He couldn't exactly hide it, and he was damn happy about it, so he just grunted, "indeed." His team chuckled.

"So did she give you your answer?" Frees asked.

"What do you think?" He was too damn tired for this.

"Congratulations, Laxus." Freed said. "Was your mission successful?"

"No." They all frowned at his answer.

"Well when you get the time, there is something of importance I must discuss with you."

Laxus eyed his friend, taking note of his serious expression, and nodded. "Just gimme a few minutes." His team chuckled and went back inside. He looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms and smiled softly. He leaned his head down and started kissing a trail along her neck. "Blondie, wake up." He whispered. She let out a deep sigh and snuggled deeper into his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "How did you sleep?" She shifted to tiredly smile at him. He was momentarily stunned at the way the glow from the sunrise made her look like an angel, until he saw that stupid fucking sparkle on her nose that he somehow failed to notice the night before. He growled lightly and took it out, holding it up to her face while she pouted. "You know, the next time you ask him to do this, I'm gunna punch him in the face." She giggled airily while he gave her a playful glare. He dove in for a soft lingering kiss, and she blushed when he pulled away. "I'll forgive you this time." He whispered, smiling at her blush. "Now come on, I'm sure the team has some breakfast started." He was momentarily frozen when she jumped up and ran into the house, faster than if he had zapped her with his lightning. He shook his head and got up to go inside.

When he got inside he saw her brightly smiling at each member of the team, and holding out the book he had given her to Freed. He took it and examined it. "You like the stars, Lucy?" He smiled when she nodded enthusiastically. Bickslow however, frowned at the mention of the stars, earning a raised eyebrow from their leader, but dropped it when Bickslow just shook his head at him.

As Lucy went to sit down next to Evergreen and started stuffing her face full of strawberry pancakes - which had become their normal breakfast since Lucy loved it so much - Freed walked over to Laxus. "May I speak with you for a moment?" When Laxus nodded, they both made their way to the study.

Laxus closed the door and faced his stoic faced friend, "what's this about?"

"It's about Lucy."

Laxus stiffened his posture. "Did something happen?"

"Well yes." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "The other day, we were all walking to the guild, and a woman ran up to us. She seemed overly ecstatic at seeing Lucy, and asked if she was someone named Lily Heartfilia."

Lacus' eyes widened. "Lily Heartfilia?"

Freed nodded. "When Lucy shook her head no, the woman ran off crying so fast that I was unable to talk to her."

"Have you heard that name before?"

"No, but I went to the guild library, and I read about the Heartfilia family."

Dread settled in Laxus' stomach. He had a feeling that Freed had just found out exactly where Lucy came from; and while he was happy to get answers for her, he sure as hell didn't want to let her go. "What did you find out?"

Freed sighed before continuing. "Well, they are an extremely rich railway company, so they are definitely members of very high social status. About a year ago, the mother, Layla, and the daughter, Lily, were killed in a car crash. There is another daughter named Vivian, who helps her father, Jude, run the company."

Laxus furrowed his brow, "So, Lily Heartfilia is dead?"

"It appears so, yes. There is something in my gut telling me that the woman who spotted Lucy definitely knew her, though. It has been cumulating in my thoughts quite a bit as of late."

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to take a trip to their estate. I'll see if gramps can get us a meeting."

"That would be very wise, Laxus. I would suggest taking the whole team, however, I do not think it would be wise to bring Lucy along."

Laxus scowled, "and why not?"

"While these people very well may be her family, I do not wish to get her hopes up. Also, there is always a possibility that they are the ones who did this to her. If that is, by any chance, the case; I would prefer that they remained unaware that she is with us at all. At least until we can know for sure that they pose so threat to her." Freed closed his eyes to formulate a strategy in his head.

"Damn, you're right." Laxus sighed. "Who can we leave her with? I don't want her staying here alone."

"She seems to be quite close with Levy and Gajeel."

Laxus growled, "Not Gajeel, maybe Levy, but she's sure as hell not staying with him."

"She's become good friends with Natsu."

"What? When the hell did that happen?"

"They went fishing together yesterday."

Laxus growled, "You left her alone with that idiot?"

"Forgive me, Laxus, but she really wanted to go. and her..umm..puppydog eyes are hard for me to deny." He hung his head in shame.

Laxus chuckled softly. "That's for damn sure, but there's no way I'm leaving her with that idiot. He'll either lose her, or get her into trouble."

"Why don't we just ask her who she wants to stay with."

"I would if she could actually tell us."

Freed stared at his leader. "You mean, she hasn't shown you?"

"Shown me what?"

"Never mind, I'll let her do it." His lips quirked, excited for his leader's reaction.

"What are you talking about, Freed?" He eyed his friend curiously.

"She has something she would like to show you. Why don't we go back, and figure this out later?"

"Alright, we'll talk to gramps." He nodded and they left the study.

They entered the kitchen to see Evergreen and Bickslow nearly falling out of their chairs in laughter. Laxus raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" The only response he got was Bickslow raising his hand to point in the other room. He looked over and his face immediately broke out into a huge grin, he could hear Freed starting to chuckle. Lucy was running around, giggling with a huge smile, ducking over and under the furniture, while Bickslow's babies chased her.

"Cosplayer! Cosplayer!" His babies chanted while they chased her. "Run away! Run away!" She ran and ran, she looked behind her to see the babies just behind her. As she was looking back, she ran into something solid. She braced herself for impact with the floor, but she felt strong arms pull her into a broad chest. She peeked through her fingers to see Laxus smiling down at her.

"Careful, Blondie." He chuckled. She blushed and reached up to kiss his cheek. He froze until he heard his team and the babies start snickering. He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek in return, smirking when she blushed. "Go get ready, Blondie. We're going to the guild." She beamed and raced up the stairs, he chuckled at her and sat down at the table to eat some pancakes.

"She cracks me up, man!" Bickslow cackled. Laxus grunted, she was definitely a breath of fresh air for him.

Of course, being Freed, he had to ruin everyone's good mood by saying, "I hope she will always keep that smile." Everyone stopped and frowned. They knew that whatever happened to her, and her finding out what it was, was something serious and very disconcerting.

"She'll keep it." Laxus said gruffly. "I'll make sure of that." They all smiled softly at him, he definitely cared a great deal for her.

When everyone was ready, they sat in the living room waiting for Lucy. She finally came down the stairs wearing short black shirt, a pink tank top that didn't cover her cleavage in the slightest, and black thigh high combat boots. Her hair was in pigtail. Laxus groaned, memories of the night before making his pants tighten. He noticed she was holding a notebook and pen and raised an eyebrow. When she walked over to him on the couch, he pulled her into his lap, eliciting a soft gasp from her, and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful." He whispered. She blushed and looked down. He watched dumbfounded as she opened her notebook and wrote something in it.

She grinned brightly when she showed him the words, ' **Thank you, Laxus.'** His breath caught in his throat and he sat frozen in place. His head was reeling with the fact that he could actually talk with her, hold a conversation, and ask her the questions that has him ask Freed to teach her this to begin with. Her smile started to drop while she watched him stay frozen. Finally, he grinned the biggest grin she'd ever seen, and he grabbed the back of her neck and smashed his lips onto hers. She dropped her notebook and grabbed hold of his shirt while he plunged his tongue inside her mouth.

Freed blushed, Evergreen hid her face behind her fan, and Bickslow rolled his tongue out of his mouth with a pervy grin. After a few moments, Freed cleared his throat, which effectively separated the two with blushes on their faces. "Pardon me, but we do need to leave."

Laxus chuckled and Bickslow cackled. "Alright, let's go." He pulled them up off the couch and handed her the notebook she dropped. He smiled and reached his hand out for her. "I'm looking forward to talking with you, Blondie." She smiled and put her hand in his. They walked to the guild hand in hand with the rest of the team.

* * *

 **Thanks again for all the rreviews! I probably honestly wouldn't have continued this story without them. Anyways, sorry that this took a bit to get up here, but yay some plots happening now. Thanks again :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The group went into the guild and was greeted with cheers, mostly for Lucy, which made her smile and Bickslow pout. The group broke off to do what they usually did. Freed went over to the lovely lady behind the bar, Ever went over to Elfman, Bickslow went over to Cana and grabbed a beer mug from her hands, cackling as she fumed at him for stealing her beer. As Lucy walked with Laxus towards the bar she wondered how she had never noticed how the team always went to the same people. ' _I wonder if they're all dating.'_ Her musings were interrupted as she felt Laxus' hot breath next to her ear, making her shiver and him smirk. "I'm going to talk to gramps. Don't get into trouble, Blondie." He whispered. She blushed as he pulled back, and he winked at her before heading up the stairs. She stared at his retreating figure, wanting nothing more than to kiss him senseless. A squeal broke her stupor, and she looked over to see Mira with hearts in her eyes.

"Are you guys together?" She asked as the blonde slipped onto a stool. "Oh, just imagine the blonde-haired, blue-eyed babies!" Lucy blanched, and Freed gave an apologetic smile.

He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Yes, indeed they are together, Mira." He quickly covered his ears as she squealed again, much louder this time. Lucy was still too caught up on the baby comment to notice. She thought of an idea to hopefully tone down the woman's squealing.

' **Are you two together?'** She wrote. Mira and Freed both blushed.

"O-oh, no! No we're not!" Mira sputtered with a sad smile on her face. Freed noticed her sad smile, and frowned.

Lucy cocked her head to the side. " **Why not?'** she wrote.

"U-uh, w-well...I uh.." Mira didn't exactly know how to answer that, it was such a blunt question.

Freed grasped Mira's chin and turned her blushing face and wide eyes to meet his. "Why not" he muttered as he leaned in to place his lips over hers. She stood stock still, not responding as he pulled away. At first, he thought he broke her, but his shoulders slumped as she still didn't respond. He was about to apologize, but she suddenly squealed, catching everyone's attention, and launched herself at him. Hoots and hollers rang through the guild as their limbs and mouths tangled together behind the bar. They didn't seem to notice anyone else's presence, and no one tried to stop them. Lucy hid her blushing face behind her notebook, and slipped off her stool to find somewhere else to go.

She found her book loving friend and the grumpy dragonslayer's table in the usual dark corner. She responded to Levy's greeting and Gajeel's grunt with a smile, and sat down next to Gajeel. She pulled on his shirt, and he tilted his head to look at her with a smirk. He already knew what she wanted, and it amused him greatly that she always wanted him to replace her piercing, despite the lightbulb's protests. He did as she asked with a 'gihi' before returning to his metal meal.

Lucy looked between the munching slayer and the girl who had a nose in her book. She flipped her notebook to a previous question and pulled the slayer's shirt again. She held it up when he looked over, ' **Are you two together?'**.

He choked on his metal and glared at her, "don't even try, Bunny." She giggle as he quickly swatted her notebook away when Levy looked up from her reading. When Levy saw him looking right at her, she blushed and looked back down to her book. Every few seconds she looked back up, only to blush and look back down. Gajeel noticed her cute action, and chuckled quietly.

Lucy was giggling behind her hand at the exchange, until she noticed Laxus descending the stairs out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him and had to stifle her laughter at his bewildered and confused expression when he stopped near the bar. Freed and Mira were still attached at the lips behind the bar, clinging to each other. Evergreen tried to swat Freed in the back of the head with her fan, but quickly ran away when it only made Freed moan and deepen the kiss. Bickslow and Cana cheered, and wrapped an arm around each other's elbows, and took a long swig from their respective mugs. Lucy noticed Laxus smirk right before Freed and Mira both jumped apart with two equally girly screams. She would have laughed at their bright red faces, but she was confused at what just happened. Freed muttered a string of apologies to Laxus before he grabbed Mira's elbow and dragged her off to a room down the hall.

Laxus rolled his eyes and made his way over to the confused blond. "May I see you in my office, little miss?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered and slowly nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat, but stopped and growled. Gajeel watched with a smirk as Laxus removed the piercing from her nose. He slammed it down on the table and snarled at the smirking man. "Don't. Do it. Again." He said dangerously low, but was only met with a chuckle. Laxus would have punched him in his fucking smirking face, but he didn't want to scare Lucy, so he just grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, and into a room at the end of the hallway.

Once the door was closed, he firmly pushed her against it and caged her with his arms. Her breath hitched in her throat as he stared at her intensely. "You really need to stop letting him put his iron in you." He half growled, the sound making her rub her legs together and bite her lip. "This is my last warning to you. Next time, I will punch him, and every time after that." He growled and roughly smashed his lips to hers. She was almost scared at how rough he was being when he gripped her ass and lifter her up, but it spurred something inside of her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms snaked around his shoulders; her notebook long forgotten on the floor. One hand reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, making him growl and push her against the door, his hands kneading the supple flesh of her round cheeks. She gasped when her back hit the door, and let out a long, shaky sigh as his lips trailed down her throat. She tried rolling her hips, but his grip on her prevented her from moving. He chuckled against her neck, the vibration igniting a fire in her lower belly. "Getting eager are we?" She could only manage a small nod as his right hand slid up her body and grasped her breast. She arched into the touch as best as she could, and he groaned as he let his tongue slide along the top of her cleavage. He lifted his head to look at her when he heard her ragged breathing. The undeniable lust and longing in her eyes making his glass over. He dove for her lips in a hungry frenzy and let out a deep growl when his tongue slide along hers. Their limb were frantic as they moved along each other's bodies. He gripped her ass and moves across the room, his lips never leaving hers. When he felt the tops of his thighs hit the edge of the desk, he set her on the edge and used one arm to swipe everything off of it. She broke the kiss with a gasp and quickly pushed his cloak off him, while he pulled her shirt over her head. He stared at her as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders and reached his arm around to unclasp her bra, using one hand to throw it somewhere unknown and using his other hand to cradle her back as he towered over her, pushing her down onto the desk.

The look he was giving her as she was being lowered should have scared her, but it made her insides churn with desire. He looked like he was going to eat her, and she would be lying if she thought that wasn't _exactly_ what she wanted him to do. "You're mine, Lucy." He growled right before he smashed his lips onto hers with even more fire. His hips rolled into hers, causing her to arch into him and grip his hair harshly. He groaned and slid his hand over her taught stomach, relishing the way her muscles contracted underneath his touch, and grabbed her breast. She arched at his touch, every pass of his fingers was like fire to her, it made every inch of her hot and wanting more. She wrenched her mouth from his in a silent scream as his fingers pinched her nipple. He watched her face in awe, he absolutely relished her reactions, it made his blood boil. He slid one hand to cup her ass and dropped his head to swirl his tongue around her nipple. She squirmed underneath him, rolling her center against his. He groaned, trying to keep his control and not rip the rest of her clothes off and plunge inside of her...actually that sounded fucking amazing. He slipped his finger under her shorts and underwear and pulled them down her legs. As soon as they were off, he dropped his pants and he lined himself up at her entrance. He watched her face as he slowly slid himself inside, as her eyes rolled back and her lips parted. He hooked his arms under her legs and gripped her hips as he slammed into her. He groaned as he watched her tits bounce every time he plunged inside of her. Her hands were gripping the edge of the desk above her head and she had a beautiful blush on her lust filled face. He was mesmerized with her, the way her breasts bounced, the way her eyes were almost like glass, the way her back arched, and the way she looked at him. It was almost too much for him, and god was she fucking tight as hell. The feel of her silky skin, and the way her walls felt like they got tighter with every pass, he was already about to unravel. He snaked his hands towards her bouncing peaks and bent over to claim her lips. Her hands slid down his back, and her fingernails dig into his skin as he pounded harder. He could hear the scraping of the desk against the floor along with the slapping of their skin colliding. He could feel her ass jiggle every time he thrust, and shit it felt good. He licked his way down her neck and lightly bit the spot between her neck and shoulder. Her walls were starting flutter, and he knew she was almost there. "Come for me, beautiful." He breathed huskily against her skin before he softly bit her. He felt her shiver and stiffen right before her back bowed completely of the desk and he heard the most amazing sound he had ever heard. She breathed out a deep long sigh, one that sounded like he was taking her last breath, and it was his undoing. "Fuck!" He shouted as he spilled himself into her, her walls still violently fluttering against him. His eyes almost crossed at the sensation as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

Their ragged breathing and the smell of sex permeated the air. He kissed her neck before he pulled himself out of her, and he noticed her wince as he did so. Guilt instantly washed over his features, and he turned his back to her as he pulled up his pants. She didn't notice his drop in emotions, and she hopped off the desk to look for her clothes. He kept his back turned as she got dressed, and made no move to turn around once she was. This time, she did notice, and she tilted her head in concern. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and she frowned as he flinched away from her. She moved around him and looked at his face, her eyes widened at the sadness in his downcast eyes. She read up and cupped his cheek in her hand, he sighed and placed his hand over hers. "I'm so sorry, Lucy." He whispered as his other hand tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek as he drew slow circles with his thumb. "You have no idea what you do to me. I'm sorry I lost control, I shouldn't have been so rough with you...I didn't mean to hurt you. You deserve so much better than what I just did."

She was beyond shocked, and she could almost feel his sadness through his eyes. He let out a small whimper when she pulled away from him, his shoulders slumped and he hung his head. He almost jumped in surprise when she grabbed his hand, he looked at her and noticed she had picked up her notebook. He followed her as she led him to the couch on the other side of the room, and fell onto it when she pushed him, even though it was the lightest push he'd ever received, but he would do anything she asked of him in this moment. He was beyond shocked when she straddled his lap and gently kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss, gently placing his hands on each of her thighs. She pulled back with a small smile, and he watched as she opened her notebook and started writing in it. His sadness changed to uneasiness as he waited for what she was going to say, it seemed like they sat there for forever.

She stopped writing and looked it over once before she nodded her approval and handed it to him. He gently took it out of her hands and took a deep breath before he started to read. ' **Laxus, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I enjoyed every second of it, and I probably lost control just as much as you did. If I could change what just happened, I wouldn't want to, because you made me feel like you wanted me, like you needed me, just like I need you. You didn't hurt me, it felt amazing, and I couldn't ask for anything more. Please, don't change the way you act around me, don't try to hold yourself back with me because you think I deserve better. Laxus, you are what I deserve, and I want to experience every part of you, every emotion with you. I don't know anything about what I deserve, but I just want you, and for you to be you, that's all I want.'**

A tear slid down his cheek as he finished reading. No one had ever said anything like that to him, and when he looked up at her face, he could tell that she was sincere. He placed the notebook beside them and cupped her face with both of his hand placing a tender kiss on her lips. She melted at his gentleness, and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her as close as possible. There was no tongue action in this kiss, but it was filled with emotion, so much care and gentleness was poured into it. He pulled away and put his forehead against hers, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You're amazing." He whispered, and she blushed at his words, making him smile. "I promise I won't change, but I need you to promise me something as well." She looked into his eyes and nodded. "I want you to promise me that if I ever hurt you in any way, you need to tell me."

She reached for her notebook and he sat back to watch her write. After a minute she held it up to him, ' **I promise. You should know that I liked it rough, though.'**

He looked up in surprise at her smirking face, and chuckled, "well, that's good to know." He gave her a chaste kiss before he continued. "I actually need to talk to you about something. It was the real reason I brought you up here." He smirked and she smiled, seeing as he looked back to normal. She nodded for him to go on. "I talked to gramps, and me and the team need to go on a quick mission that will last for a few days, three at the most." Her smile instantly dropped, and rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I wanted to ask you if there was someone you would want to stay with until we get back? I don't want you to stay in the house alone."

Her face scrunched in thought and she reached for her notebook and wrote, ' **I don't know, I don't want to impose on anyone.'**

He was really impressed with her vocabulary so far. "Don't worry, Blondie. Everyone here loves you, they might actually fight for who get to have you for three days," he chuckled. "So, anyone come to mind?"

She thought for a minute before answering. " **Maybe Natsu or Levy?'**

He scowled, "No, not Natsu. When the hell did you get so close with him anyways?"

She giggled and wrote, " **We went fishing the other day, and he told me about Igneel. He also told me that Fairy Tail would be my family, no matter what my past turns out to be.'**

He smiled at her words, and suddenly couldn't find any jealousy towards the boy. "Well, he was right. No matter what, this is where you belong." He told himself as well as her, because deep down he feared that she would leave if they did figure this out. "Still, you're not staying with Natsu. Levy should be fine, though. Why don't we go ask her?"

She nodded and stood up to make her way to the door, him following right behind her. The guild didn't seem to notice their absence, seeing as there was a small fight centered around Gray and Natsu. "Go ahead and ask, I need to speak with the team." She nodded and strolled off towards the dark corner. He watched the way her hips swayed for a minute before he looked for his team. Bickslow was easy to find, and he just had to look for Elfman to find Evergreen. He was surprised to see Freed sitting casually on the bar, and he had to fight with his smirk as he notice the man's unbelievably messy hair and slightly red face. He went up to him and clapped him on the back, making him choke on his drink. "Congrats man, didn't think ya had it in you."

"Why thank you, Laxus. It's nice to have your vote of confidence."

Laxus smirked at his friend's clear annoyance and ordered a beer from Mira. "Can you grab the rest of the team? I'll meet you guys at our table."

"Sure thing, Laxus." He practically ran to fulfill his leader's request. Mira giggled as she placed Laxus' beer on the counter. Laxus grunted his thanks and head over to where his team was already sitting.

"So what can we do for ya, boss man?" Bickslow cackled as Laxus sat down. "Boss man! Boss man!"

"Well, we're heading out tonight. Gramps is going to set up a meeting for us with Jude Heartfilia. As soon as we get Blondie set up with someone, we'll head out." He said as he took a long swig of his beer.

"Has she decided on who she wants to have as company?" Freed asked.

"She's asking Levy right now." As soon as he said it, he heard a squeal and looked to see the blue haired girl hugging the life out of the blonde. He chuckled, "looks like she said yes."

After a few more drinks and the relays of goodbye's, the team and Lucy went back to Freed's house to pack their things. Normally they didn't always stay there, but with Lucy there, it just became natural. Once they were packed, they went back to the guild since Levy would be staying there the rest of the day. When they were in front of the guild doors, Lucy turned to Laxus with a sad expression. He tilted her chin to look at him. "Don't be sad, Blondie. We'll be back before you know it." She smiled when he bent down to kiss her, they ignored Bickslow's cackle. Laxus put his soundpod over her ears, "keep that safe for me." She nodded and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head, "Stay out of trouble." He smiled and she giggled. She waved as they walked off, and didn't stop until they were out of sight. She sighed and went inside the guild.

* * *

 **So sorry that this took a while! I'll try to update faster, but yay more lemons! mmmmm...yummyy**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Laxus sighed as he stared out of the window of the train. Bickslow and Evergreen's bickering was starting to give him a headache; not to mention his thoughts were consumed with Lucy. He couldn't help it, he felt uneasy leaving her alone. He trusted his guildmates with his life, he just didn't like not being there with her. He sure as hell wasn't looking forward to the meeting that was taking place the next day. He had an inkling feeling that these Heartfilias were her family, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. If there was any chance in hell that they could have possibly done this to her like Freed suggested, he would have a fucking hard time holding in his anger. In a weird fucking way, he hoped they were the ones who did this, then that would mean that she wouldn't be going back to them no matter what. If they weren't responsible, god, he didn't want to even think about the possibility of her leaving him. He was selfish, and he knew it, but he didn't want to give her up to anyone. However, he would imagine that she would want to be with her family, and if she wanted to be with them, he would let her be happy, no matter how much it would kill him inside. "Thank fucking god." He muttered as the train was nearing their stop. They had been on the train for nearly 6 hours, and his motion sickness was starting to really bother him. Usually listening to his music helped, but he wanted her to know that he was coming back when he gave his soundpods to her, to give her some small comfort, and that was worth it to him.

"Ahh! Finally, I can stretch my stiffies!" Bickslow grinned, stretching all of his appendages, some making a few cracking noises.

"I do hope you're referring to your legs." Evergreen grumbled.

Bickslow cackled as they all got up to leave the train. "Just bend over a little and I won't be."

Laxus couldn't help but smirk at that one. "Shut the fuck up and go." He growled, cutting Evergreen's retort off. They quickly complied and practically tumbled off the train. He rolled his eyes at his teammates and strode forward, the crowd of people immediately making a path for the intimidating man. They got to a hotel, and Laxus gruffly demanded two rooms for the night. The man behind the desk fumbled for the keys to the room and handed them over quickly before Laxus slapped some jewels in the counter. He knew people were intimidated by him, he didn't really get why, sure he knew he could be a dick, but he would never harm another without just cause. He didn't really care though cause things usually got done faster that way. They trudged up the stairs and went to one room, despite three of them having a separate room, and plopped down on the furniture. Laxus grabbed a beer from the mini fridge before settling himself on the single bed in the room.

"We should probably formulate some sort of strategy." Freed stated.

"Walk in. Talk to the guy. Bam." Bickslow grinned. "Ack!"

Laxus rolled his eyes as Evergreen swatted the grinning man with her fan. "What do you know about this man, Freed?"

"Well, this man built his empire up from the ground himself. The Heartfilia railways stretch though the entire country, basically every train station in Fiore." He stated.

"What a rich bitch." Bickslow whistled.

"Indeed." Freed continued. "He is possibly the wealthiest man in the kingdom, ranking right underneath the king himself."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "How come I've never heard of him."

Freed shrugged his shoulders. "Those that wish to be known are known. This man may not care about whether he is well-known or not, he most likely enjoys the idea of being assured luxury within his estate. However, one cannot know for sure. He is most likely highly intelligent, seeing as his wealth is selfmade. We will have to be especially careful as to not inflict suspicion that we are in fact in association with Lucy."

Laxus closed his eyes and hummed. "I think you should do most of the talking, Freed. You're better at closing your words carefully." Freed's cheeks tinted at the compliment from his leader.

"That may be harder than we thought." Evergreen mumbled.

Laxus turned his gaze to her and saw her reading a sorcerer weekly. "What'd you mean?"

She didn't answer him, she just handed him the magazine. His eyes widened as he looked at a picture of Lucy sitting at the guild with his soundpods on and owlish eyes staring back at him. "Well, fuck." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Bickslow asked.

He showed them the picture before reading the article. "Fairy Tail has gained a new cutie to their ranks. While her magic is unknown, she seems to be rather close to S-class wizard, Laxus Dreyar. This cutie, Lucy, sure has a rocking body, and we can't wait to see the magic that she will bring to the guild." Laxus growled as the team paled. "When the fuck did this happen?!"

"U-uh, I remember Jason stopping by when you left to question that mage, Laxus." Freed shrank slightly.

Laxus crumpled the magazine in his fist and threw it across the room. "Fuck! What if he's seen this?"

"I highly doubt that is the case, Laxus." Freed stated, earning a sharp glare from the fuming man. "It is my understanding that since he is a businessman, he most likely doesn't pay much attention to the outside world, aside from rates and exchange. Also, since he is a widow along with having a very large business, I doubt he even has much time to indulge in reading Sorcerer Weekly. On a side note, he is also not a mage."

Laxus sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand down his face. "Ever, you got the picture?" She nodded and handed him a picture of Lucy that she took before they left. "Alright, so we are asking if he has seen her before or knows of her. Through his connections if he has caught any wind of our client's missing girl."

"Sounds like a shit plan to me." Bickslow muttered.

"It's the best we got right now, Freed, I trust you'll make it sound more believable. We just need him to think we're being paid to find her." Laxus said.

"I will do my best."

"Good, now get out of here." Laxus growled and sighed as they bid their farewells. He took off his clothes and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth before laying in bed. His thoughts drifted to Lucy and he wondered what she was doing, and if she missed him.

….

Lucy swung her legs back and forth over the front of the carriage, a happy smile on her face as Erza drove. She could hear Natsu groaning in the back and Gray threatening him not to puke on him. After Laxus and the team had left. Natsu asked her if she wanted to go on a mission with him. She happily agreed, and Erza and Gray had demanded to come along, saying that they couldn't leave her in the hands of the idiot alone. The master let her tag along and they were now riding a carriage through a small road right outside of Magnolia. She and Erza were the feminine distractions that would hopefully catch a group of bandits' attention, and the boys were the surprise, although she doubted they would be a surprise with how loud they were being.

"Well, look what we have here boys." Lucy jumped as she heard a man's voice. Erza stopped the carriage as they approached a group of men. "Why don't you girlies come over here, we promise not to hurt you, much." A few snickers were heard through the crowd of men, and Lucy shrank back at their pervy grins.

She saw Erza get off the carriage, "I doubt you have the bite to back up your bark."

"Hmmm, why don't you find out?" The man leered.

"Now! Erza shouted, and she lunged at the men, re-quipping into her armor. Gray set of an ice attack as he jumped out of the carriage. Natsu kissed the ground a few times once he ever so gracefully fell out of the carriage, and lit his fists on fire. Lucy watched in awe and slight fear as her friends battled against the bandits. She gasped and fell off the carriage when she felt a sharp pain pass over her upper arm. Her eyes widened as a man stood over her with a knife.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, and he sent his flaming fist into the man's face. She quickly crawled underneath the vehicle and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to be over. After a few minutes, there was silence, and she cracked an eye open to be met with the onyx eyes of a concerned Natsu. "Luce, are you okay?" He asked as he reached a hand out to her. She just stared at him with tears filling the corners of her eyes. "Don't worry, they were no match for us" he grinned. She smiled slightly and put a shaky hand in his, and he pulled her out from under the carriage.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Gray asked with concern. She nodded slightly and winced as Erza grabbed her arm.

"You're hurt." She stated. "You may punch me for allowing you harm." Lucy quickly shook her head and put a fake smile on her face.

"Let's go home so we can get you fixed up, okay?" Natsu said and she nodded and climbed back on the carriage. She watched as they tied the bandits up. As they started traveling back, she vowed to never go on a mission again. That was scary. She really enjoyed being with these people, though, they were funny, even though she didn't always understand what they were talking about. She missed Laxus. She hoped whatever their mission was, wasn't too dangerous. She had never seen his magic before, she wondered what it was. Her thoughts were cut short as Erza started talking to her. She loved talking to Erza, she was very stern and strict, but she loved to talk about girly things, and especially cake. It was a lot different from talking to Evergreen, who was easy to tease. As she sat there and listened to them bicker with each other, she couldn't stop the huge smile that spread on her face. She realized that no matter who she really was, and wherever she came from, she was incredibly lucky to have friends like these...to have a family like this.

When they got back to the guild, Natsu had quickly sought out Mira to ask where Wendy was. She had gone out on her own mission and wouldn't be back for a few days, so Mira cleaned Lucy's wound and put a bandage on her arm. Some of the guild members paled slightly, wondering how Laxus was going to react to her being injured. They silently prayed for the lives of Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

Lucy went to Levy's apartment in Fairy Hills, and immediately jumped around the place. She had so many books, it was like a big library. If she could have squealed, she would have busted Levy's eardrums. They spent that night immersed in books, reading together, discussing their opinions on their favorite ones. It was a nice night for Lucy, she didn't know why she loved books so much, but she couldn't keep her hands off them. As Lucy laid in the bed, curled up with Levy, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of Laxus again. She couldn't wait to see him, and she wondered what he was doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Now, Laxus had seen quite a few mansions in his life. Being an S-class wizard, he took high paying missions; therefore, wealthy clients; therefore, they lived in mansions. _This_ was too big to be a mansion. He was pretty damn sure that the Heartfilia estate, land included, was slightly bigger than the entire city of Magnolia. He never did understand why someone would want to live in a house that big. His musings were interrupted when Freed knocked on the double doors. After a few moments, the doors opened revealing a tall man in a butler's outfit, so Laxus assumed that he was, in fact, a Butler.

"Can I help you?" The Butler asked.

"Yes," Freed replied. "We are mages from Fairy Tail. We have a meeting with Jude Heartfilia."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, it seemed to have...slipped my mind. Right this way, if you please." He stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. When Laxus stepped inside he couldn't help but stare in awe. He noticed Bickslow and Ever doing the same, but Freed didn't seem affected in the slightest. The foreit fanned into a magnificent room with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. As the man led them up two flights of stairs, Laxus noticed the man had a slight limp. He didn't think much of it, seeing as the man had a few grey hair's on his head. The group stayed silent as they walked, the atmosphere just screamed silence, like interrupting the building's peace would be a crime. Finally, they reached a door at the end of a long hallway, and the Butler signalled for them to stop, so they did. The man entered the room and closed the door behind him. The group shuffled uncomfortably as they waited. After a minute, the door opened and the man gestured inside. They entered the room that they noticed was an office. A desk was sitting in front of two large windows, and a few couches sat on the other side of the room. A tall man in a suit stood in front of the desk. He had slicked back, dirty blonde hair, and a mustache.

He walked over to Laxus and extended his arm in greeting. "Welcome to the Heartfilia Kozern. My name is Jude Heartfilia."

Laxus reciprocated his hand in a firm handshake. "Thanks for having us, I'm Laxus Dreyar. These are my teammates, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow." The man nodded to each respective member.

"Please, have a seat." Jude gestured to the couches, and they sat on one couch while Jude sat on a chair opposite them. "I am a busy man, so if you don't mind, I would like to make this meeting as brief and to the point as possible."

' _What a prick'_ Laxus thought. Jude held no emotion on his features, he had a stoic mask in place, strictly for business.

"We appreciate you making time for us, Mr. Heartfilia." Freed said, and the man nodded. "We are currently on a job at the moment, and we were hoping you might have some information that might help our endeavours."

Jude raised a bushy eyebrow. "And how do you think a man like me could help in a wizard's line of work?"

Laxus thought that sounded more like a 'why the hell would I help you'. He was growing impatient and slightly agitated at the man, but he held his tongue. They were doing this for a reason...for Lucy.

"You see, our client, whom shall remain nameless due to guild confidentiality, is in search of a missing person. We were hoping with your connections and ties with the railway systems, that you might have caught wind of someone missing." Freed lied with a face similar to Jude.

"Does this...missing person have a name or description?"

"Her name is Lucy," Frees took the picture of her out of his pocket and handed it to Jude. "She was last seen in Oak Town."

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he saw Jude's jaw clench and his eyes widen fractionally for a second before his features returned to his stoic mask. "You seem to recognize her." Laxus risked the statement. This man clearly was affected by her picture, and he was going to find out why.

Jude's eyes shot to Laxus before settling back on Freed. "She looks slightly similar to my late daughter, other than that I have not seen, nor have I heard of anyone missing lately." He handed the picture back to Freed.

"My condolences." Freed said. "May I ask what happened?"

Jude's eyes hardened, and he took a few breaths before replying. "My daughter, Lily wanted to go shopping, nearly a year ago. My wife, Layla took her into the city to appease her. They were hit by a magic vehicle. It was a tragedy, and both have passed on." He held no sympathy in his voice, and it set Laxus on edge.

"I am sorry for your loss." Freed said solemnly. "Do you have any pictures of her?"

Jude's eyes narrowed slightly. "As you can imagine, I do not wish be reminded of the event; therefore, I do not posses such reminders. You say that your client's name is confidential, yet you are able to discuss the job he gave you?"

"Yes, while the name of our client is confidential, we may indulge information as we see fit for the necessity of completing what the client asks of us." Freed said.

"I see." He stood up and gestured to the door. "As I said before, I am a very busy man. I hope I was of some help to you."

They group stood up at the clear dismissal. "I thank you for your time. Anything in situations like these do help. Good day." Freed bowed slightly, everyone except Laxus doing the same.

"Good day." Jude replied.

The group was led out of the doors by the Butler. As they were nearing the front doors to the mansion, Freed addressed the Butler. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a Mrs. Spetto working here?"

The man's eyes widened. "Mrs. Sepetto passed away a few days ago, it was a terrible accident. May I ask how you knew her?"

Laxus looked at Freed and was confused when he saw Freed staring at he man in shock.

"She helped us not too long ago, I was just hoping to give her my thanks." Freed said.

"I am sorry that I have to bring you the news. I do hope you have a good day." The man bowed and opened the door.

"Thank you, sir."

When the doors shut behind them, Laxus turned to his green-haired friend. "Who is Mrs. Spetto?"

"She was the one who ran up to Lucy, saying she was Lily Heartfilia." Freed answered and Laxus' eyes widened. His gazed drifted to the windows on the top floor, where Jude stood looking down on them. Laxus turned his head, his coat flapping in the wind as they walked away from the mansion.

"It seem that I must make a new decision." Jude muttered as he watched them walk away.

* * *

The team sat in silence in Laxus' hotel room, not even Bickslow made a sound as they thought about the meeting they came from. Finally, after a while, Freed decided to break the silence. "What are your thoughts, Laxus?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I think he's hiding something. The fact that Mrs. Spetto is now dead is unsettling. Do you think it's just a coincidence?"

"It could be.." Freed trailed off. "Did you notice the butler's limp?"

"Yeah...what does that have to do with anything?" Laxus asked.

"Well, while it could be just a sign of old age, it is not uncommon for the help to receive harsh punishment by their master's hands."

Laxus' eyes widened. "What do you mean _not uncommon_? They can't be allowed to get away with shit like that?"

Freed sighed. "Unfortunately, they can. People like Jude have a lot of money, and can keep almost any event under the radar if they so desire. Seeing as there is never any actual proof of such things occurring, there is no justification for reprimand against such actions out of suspicion."

Laxus growled, "that's such fucking bullshit."

"I agree."

"Do you think Jude did that to the Butler?" Ever asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Plus, I find it too coincidental that Mrs. Spetta had a 'tragic accident' mere days after she talked to you." Laxus said.

"You think he killed her?" Bickslow asked with wide eyes.

Laxus sighed, "maybe not that far, and maybe nothing at all. I don't know, there are too many loose ends to think anything for sure."

"What do you think about how he talked about his wife and daughter?" Freed asked.

"It almost seemed like he was blaming Lily for their death." Laxus mused.

"He did seem to have ill-contempt at the situation. However, that is understandable if he was close with them." Freed said.

"Is there anything more we can do here?" Ever asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Laxus sighed. "We don't want to put suspicion on us, and if we invade his privacy or property, he could have us arrested. Dealing with a man of his status is fucking delicate. I just wish we could see a picture of this Lily."

"So, what next?" Bickslow asked.

"I guess we head home and talk to gramps. I don't know what else to do. We'll still keep an eye out for memory mages, hopefully gramps can put some insight into this." Laxus said.

"Well then..let's eat!" Bickslow grinned.

"Alright, let's go. Well head back in the morning." Laxus could feel his hunger right after Bickslow mentioned food.

* * *

Levy woke up to the sounds of heavy breathing. She opened her eyes and saw Lucy curled in a fetal position, clutching her head as her mouth hung open. "Lucy!" She grabbed ahold of the girl's shoulders and gently shook her. "Lucy! Wake up!" The blonde's eyes shot open and her hands trembled as she grabbed Levy's hands. Tears streamed down her face, and Levy gently wiped them away. "Are okay, Lucy?" She slowly nodded, her eyes wide in fear. "Did you have a bad dream?" She shivered and nodded again. Levy reached over the crying girl and grabbed Laxus' soundpods from the nightstand. She placed them on Lucy's head. "Here, these should help. He'll be back tomorrow." She smiled, trying to comfort her. Lucy clutched the soundpods and gave Levy a weak smile. Levy laid back down and wrapped her arms around the blonde, their foreheads touching. "Don't worry, okay? Everything's fine." Lucy sighed and nodded, her eyes drooping as sleep tried to take her once more.

She didn't want to go back to sleep though. She had the same dream again. It felt so real, it seemed like something that really happened. She could swear it was a memory, but if she had to have a memory, why did it have to be that one? Who was that woman who screamed in such agony? She was thankful for Levy, but she wished she could talk to Laxus. She missed him. He was the only one who made her feel truly safe. With him gone, she couldn't get rid of this feeling of helplessness. She wished that she could do more for herself, and not have to rely on everyone else. Was she a burden to them? They were all so nice to her though, so she doubted that was the case. Maybe she could ask Laxus if there was something she could do to help out with anything. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She just hoped his mission went okay. She definitely wasn't going on another one, they were too scary. Maybe Laxus could make sense of her dream. She let sleep take her in hopes that tomorrow came quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucy woke up in a daze. Her mind felt emotionless, and she couldn't get that scream out of her head. She had the same dream when she fell back asleep last night, and now that petrifying sound just kept ringing in the back of her mind. She felt like her body didn't want to listen to any of her brain's commands, and all of her limbs felt unbelievably heavy to move. Levy had asked her over a few times if she was okay, but she just smiled and nodded. The only person she wanted to talk to was Laxus, and even then, she didn't want him to worry about her. But could she handle keeping this to herself? Was it really a memory? She didn't know, but if it was, she was almost sure that she didn't want to remember anything.

When Lucy entered the guild with Levy, she found out that it wasn't easy to fool the guild with fake smiles. Many concerned glances were sent her way as she slowly went up to the bar. Was it possible that all mages can sense a person's emotions?

"Good morning, Lucy!" Mira greeted her with a smile as she placed a strawberry smoothie in front of her. ' _Whoa, must be magic'_ Lucy thought as she gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?" Lucy gave her a thumbs up as she took a sip of the delicious smoothie. Mira seemed to give her a knowing look, "Laxus should be back by this afternoon." She patted the girl's hand before going to serve another person at the bar.

Lucy's eyes saddened a bit as she thought about Laxus coming back. She missed him for sure, and she couldn't wait to see him. She was just scared. She wasn't sure why, but she was scared to see Laxus. She didn't know how he was going to react to her, seeing as everyone could clearly tell something was wrong, despite her trying her best to act normal. That scream was still playing in the back of her mind, and she knew she would have to tell him about it. She was scared about telling anyone about her dream, she didn't want to make it any more real. Because if someone else thought it was a memory, it would mean that that kind of agony was sitting in her past, and that's what truly scared her. She felt someone's arm drape over her shoulders, and her gaze followed the arm to see the brightly grinning face of Natsu. ' _His arm in unimaginably warm'_ she thought.

"Hey, Luce!" His smile was so big that she couldn't help but give him a small returning one. "Wanna go fishing with me and Happy?" He really didn't care about going fishing, he just didn't like seeing her look sad. He thought that it was because Laxus was gone, so he figured that going fishing would be better than her moping around and waiting for him. She nodded and hopped of the bar stool. He grabbed her hand and shouted at Mira, "hey, Mira! We're going fishing! We'll be back later!"

' _That should cheer her up'_ she thought. "Okay, Natsu. Have fun and be careful!" She waved as Natsu grinned and dragged Lucy out of the guild with Happy in tow.

* * *

Lucy sat on the edge of the river, not that far from the guild. Her legs were crossed as she sat between Natsu's legs that were fanned along each side of her, her back resting on his chest. His rested His chin on her shoulder as he held the fishing rod in front of her, teaching her how to fish. They sat there in silence for a while, as they waited for a bite. His warmth was comforting, but it just wasn't the same as Laxus'. Laxus warmed her from the inside, while Natsu's warmth was just in temperature. She started to write in her notebook, and Natsu watched over her shoulder. ' **Hey, Natsu. Does anyone have parents in Fairy Tail?'** She couldn't recall seeing anyone with relatives in the guild.

Natsu hummed in thought. "Well, I mean everyone has parents." She turned her doe eyes to look at him. "But, most of us don't have them anymore. Most of us were lost when we came here. Maybe that's why we're different from a lot of other guilds, because we're each other's family. Some of them do have family there though." She tilted her head in confusion and he gave her a grin. "You know Macao and Romeo right?" She nodded. "Well, Macao's his dad." Her eyes widened in realization. "Mira and Elfman are brother and sister, too." She looked back out at the river as she tried to think of a resemblance. "Oh yeah! And Laxus is the grandson of the master. His dad used to be in the guild too." She whipped her head to look at him. "That was before I got there though, I heard that the master kicked him out." She looked back out at the river and her eyes saddened for him. "I don't really know what happened. Maybe you can ask him when he gets back." She slowly nodded. They sat there in silence for a few minutes longer. "Do you miss him?" She nodded and started writing in her notebook.

' **What is love?'**

He blinked in shock and furrowed his brows. "Umm...I think it's when you care for someone a lot, and uhh..you get like a funny feeling in your chest when you're around them. Like, you never want to be without them…" he trailed off in a soft whisper as he stared at the river.

She looked at him, and he seemed to be lost in thought. ' **Do you love someone?'** She held it up to his face since he didn't seem to notice her writing.

He jumped slightly when something entered his line of sight, and his head dropped on her shoulder when he read her words. "I think so. But...she's gone."

She looked at him and saw a sadness in his eyes. Her heart clenched as she looked at him, she couldn't imagine how it must feel to lose someone you love. She tilted her head and gently gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a soft smile, "thanks, Luce." She smiled and leaned her head on his. She realised that everyone must have hard pasts, and that she wasn't alone. If her past is hard, maybe she could get through it with the help of the guild, Natsu, and Laxus. She suddenly wasn't so scared to talk to Laxus.

"Natsu! You got a bite!" Happy yelled.

Natsu jumped up as his rod started shaking. "Alright! I bet it's a big one!" He grinned as he pulled hard on the rod. Lucy watched as he gave a sharp pull, and a fish flew up out of the water, and landed on Natsu's face. He let out an 'oomph' and grabbed it to hold it up and glared at it. He looked over at Lucy and saw her laughing at him and it made him grin. "Look! We got one!" She gave him a thumbs up through her laughter.

* * *

Laxus strode eagerly towards the guild with his team. He couldn't wait to see Lucy, he hoped to God that she didn't get into trouble. He hoped she liked the gift he got for her, it was nothing fancy, he just thought she could really use it. He wanted to take her somewhere tonight, a date. There had been an unsettling feeling in his gut ever since the meeting with that Jude dick, and a night with Lucy sounded absolutely perfect.

"My fucking ass! Why is it always _my_ ass!" Bickslow screamed and Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that dog thought it was a delicious set of hams." Freed said with a straight face.

"well then, I guess I can't be that mad, I mean I do have a pretty nice set of hams!" Bickslow cackled as his babies chimed, "hams! Hams!"

Laxus released a small amount of magic and smirked when he heard Bickslow yelp.

"What the fuck, man?!"

"I thought it could use a massage."

"Now it just tingles." Bickslow grumbled as he rubbed his ass. "Feels fuckin weird."

Laxus pushed the doors open, and they were immediately greeted with a unanimous "welcome back." He saw Levy sitting in her usual corner with Gajeel, and he looked around for blond hair. Seeing no sign of his Blondie, he strode towards the bar where the barmaid was wiping a few glasses. "Mira, where's Lucy?"

"Oh, she went fishing with Natsu!" She smiled.

"What?" He asked lowly, suppressing the growl that was attempting to spill out of his chest.

"Well, she seemed a little down this morning, so Natsu wanted to cheer her up." Mira said.

"What do you mean she seemed down?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"She seemed really sad." She said. "I think she misses you."

Laxus' eyes softened, and he felt bad for leaving. He hoped he could make it up to her.

"Umm, excuse me." Laxus turned to see Levy staring at him, and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Lucy."

His face immediately hardened, and he gave her a stiff nod. He followed her to a secluded corner of the guild. "Did something happen?"

"Well, yes. She had a really bad nightmare last night. She wouldn't talk to me about it, but it looked like it was actually causing her pain. She's seemed a little off ever since then. Does she have nightmares often?"

His eyebrow shot up and he replied is a soft voice, "not that I know of. Thanks for telling me, Levy."

"Sure thing." She smiled and walked away.

Fuck, now he was worried. Why the hell would she be having nightmares? Can people with no memories even have nightmares? Unless… Unless her mind was trying to remember something. Shit, if her memories are bad enough to be nightmares, will she be able to handle having all of them restored? His worries were interrupted when the guild's doors opened. He frowned when he didn't see the person he wanted to see, but his interest did peak when he saw that it was Warren who entered.

Warren walked up to the bar, returning greetings. The master came down from his office and hopped on top of the bar to greet the returning mage. "Welcome back, my child. How did the mission go?"

"Piece of cake, master." He replied.

"Did someone say cake?" Someone yelled, but they chose to ignore this voice.

"I have a favor to ask of you." The master's face turned serious.

"Anything, master." He replied.

"There is a girl that Laxus found whose memories have been blocked, along with her voice receptors."

"You want me to try and reach into her mind?"

"If you could, yes."

"Of course, master. Where is she?" Warren asked looking around.

"Ah she's...hmmm, where _did_ she go?" The master looked around and spotted his grandson watching them. "Laxus! Where's your girl?"

Laxus rolled his eyes at his grandfather's incessant need to always remind that he likes the girl. "Fishing with Natsu."

The master raised an eyebrow, "ah, yes well, those two do seem pretty close hmm?" Laxus glared at him. "Well, we will have to wait until they get back then."

Laxus watched the clock as he waited for her to return, and he took yet another swig of beer. It had been almost an hour, and he swore that when it hit exactly one hour, he would go get her himself. He grimaced as Bickslow and Cana swapped dirty jokes and sexual innuendos at his table, he knew for a fact that they were really planning what they were gonna do later. His eyes roamed the hall, and he grimaced again as he caught the unfortunate sight of Freed and Mira swapping saliva behind the bar. "That's a man!" He looked over just in time to see Ever turning Elfman into stone. He smirked, he had no fucking clue how that relationship worked.

Just as it was about to hit the hour, the doors finally opened to reveal a grinning Natsu, Happy with a face full of fish, and a faintly smiling Lucy. Laxus looked her up and down to make sure she was okay, and his eyes hardened when he saw a bandage on her upper arm. He locked eyes with her as he was turning in his seat, and her face broke out into that beautiful, toothy smile, and she came running towards him. All of his worries vanished in that moment, and so did his hard glare as it was replaced with a soft smile. Watching her run up to him with so much excitement made his heart fill with warmth, and the fact that _he_ was the one who garnered that reaction from her caused his ego to skyrocket, along with his self pride. He chuckled as she jumped into his lap, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Blondie. You miss me?" She gave him a brilliant bright smile, and it made him stop breathing for a moment. God, he missed her so much. The way her eyes sparkled with happiness made his own imitate her's. He cupped her cheek with his right hand, and his thumb softly caressed her skin as he leaned down for a long, drawn out, sweet kiss. Hoots and hollers, along with feminine awws rang through the guild, but he didn't care. It was only three days, but he missed her far more than he would ever admit. He only broke the kiss when he heard a click and the maniacal laugh of his friend. He looked over to see Evergreen grinning behind a camera. He sighed and looked back at Lucy. "I guess we're famous, huh?" She giggled airily and nodded. His face broke out into a grin when he heard her giggle. That was his favorite sound in the world, even though it was just pants of air, it was unique, and he would always remember it, always love it. He tucked her hair behind her ear, which made her blush, and gave her a playful glare. "I believe I told you I would punch someone if this happened again." He gently took out that fucking iron in her nose and held it up to her. "I think you just want me to punch him." She pouted and shook her head. He smirked, "I already made a promise, Blondie." He stood up and put her on her feet before he made his way over to the fucker.

Gajeel's eyes widened as Laxus approached him, and he got a very hard punch in the face that sent him flying to the other side of the guild hall. It was worth it though.

Cheers erupted and everyone went back to their own activities. Laxus walked back over to Lucy, who was writing in her notebook. ' **Did you have to hit him that hard?** '

"It wasn't hard enough, Blondie. He should know better." He smirked and ruffled her hair. In all honestly he was just happy that he didn't scare her. "So...Blondie." He glared at her for real this time, and she cocked her head and looked at him innocently. "Why the fuck are you injured?"

She looked at her bandage and looked back at him with a sheepish smile. ' **I went on a mission'** she wrote.

"What?!" He shouted, gaining all attention back on them. He looked around at the members with a murderous glare. "Who the fuck took her on a mission?!"

"Relax, Laxus. I approved it. It was perfectly safe." The master walked up to his grandson.

He narrowed his eyes at the old man. "If it was perfectly safe, then why is she hurt?" suddenly, a notebook flew in his face. He caught it and looked at Lucy in shock. "The fuck, Blondie?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed at her notebook in his hands. He looked down, a little taken back at her and read, ' **I'm fine, I promise. I won't go on one again. It was scary anyways.'**

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just glad you're safe." he grumbled and turned his attention to a wall. She giggled at him with a small blush.

"Lucy, my child, there's someone I'd like you to meet." The master said. She looked at the man standing next to him. "This is Warren, he can talk to people using telepathy." Her eyes widened.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy." He smiled and she smiled back. "If you don't mind, I'd like to try and see if I can get through your mind, maybe look into what's blocking your memories. If I patch you through to the whole guild, we should be able to hear you speak."

Her eyes widened as far as humanly possibly and she looked up at Laxus. He smiled and place a hand on her head. "It's worth a try, right?" she smiled at him and nodded, she looked at Warren with hope and determination in her eyes.

"This might feel a little weird at first, but it won't hurt, I promise." Warren said as he held two fingers up to his forehead. The guild waited with bated breath as Warren scrunched his eyebrows together. They could feel his magic enter their minds. He started sweating as he tried to connect with her mind. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he made a connection, and Lucy flinched back from the intrusion. " _Can you hear me?_ " She gasped as she heard him inside her head. " _Try talking to us."_ She furrowed her brows as she tried to say something.

In one moment, everyone clutched their heads as an agonizing scream ripped through their minds. Laxus cracked an eye open and notice that Lucy seemed unaffected.

"Cut off the connection!" The master yelled. Warren cut off the connection and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all looked at Lucy who was staring at them in confusion. "What happened, Warren?"

*I...I tapped into her mind, but that wasn't her scream...it was almost like...a memory." He stared at her in awe, and Lucy immediately plummeted in sadness in hearing that it was in fact, a memory.

"Lucy, child. Have you heard that scream before?" The master asked with sadness for the girl.

She slowly nodded and she looked at Laxus when he put his hand on her head. "Don't worry, alright?" He said softly, and she just looked at the ground. His heart ached for her. Was she hearing that all the time? "Gramps, I need to talk to you."

"Very well, my boy. I'll meet you in the office."

Laxus took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. The sight of her broken and deflated made him want to cry for her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a bit. Then you and me are going out." She looked up at him in shock, then she smiled softly at him, which he reciprocated. "That's what I wanna see." He whispered as he leaned in for a chaste kiss. "See you in a bit." He winked and headed for the stairs.

She sighed and made her way to Natsu's table where him and Gray sat, staring at her with the rest of the guild. "You alright, Lucy? That scream was pretty haunting." Gray shivered.

She sat down and traced the lines of the wood table. "What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu slung his arm around her.

She started writing in her notebook, and hesitantly showed them. ' **What if all of my memories are like that one?'** They looked at each other and looked back at her.

"Everyone always has good memories. No matter who you are." Gray urged.

"Yeah, even if there are bad ones, you'll always have good ones with us right?' He grinned at her.

She looked at both of them in shock and slowly smiled. ' **Thank you.'**

"No need to thank us."

"We'll always be here for ya, Luce!"

"Aye!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Laxus, Warren, and the master sat in his office with serious faces.

"Warren." The master said. "Do you mind explaining what happened?"

"Well, I'm not that familiar with memory magic, but I know that every mind is different. The stronger the mind, the harder to manipulate. From what I know, if a mind is really strong, it can break down spells put on it over time."

"Are you saying that her mind is breaking through the spell on its own?"

"Yes, and no. I mean, if she has a strong mind, she will be able to recall very specific memories over time. No memory spell can be completely removed without the caster removing it though."

"I see." The master hummed. "I'm assuming that these specific memories are of important significance to the person, correct?"

"Yes, master. They would probably be life-changing events of the person."

"I thought you could only channel people's thoughts." Laxus chimed.

"It's most likely that she's been thinking about it subconsciously all day. If she hadn't been thinking about it, then I wouldn't have been able to hear it. It took a lot of effort to push into her mind at all." Warren replied.

"Thank you, Warren. I appreciate your help." The master said in clear dismissal.

"No problem, master." He got up and left the office, closing the door behind him.

The master then turned to his grandson. "How was your meeting, my boy?"

He took a deep breath before he replied. "Something doesn't feel right with that man."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand that he's a businessman, but he talked about his wife and daughter's deaths with no emotion at all, no sadness, nothing. The only time he showed a semblance of emotion was when we showed him a picture of Lucy, but he just said that she looked like his late daughter. Honestly, gramps. I wouldn't put murder past him."

"That is a very tall assumption, my boy."

"The maid that tipped Freed off to the Heartfilia's in the first place is dead now."

"You think he's behind this?"

"I think so, yes."

The master thought for a minute. "Have you seen what Lily Heartfilia looks like?"

"No, he had no pictures or anything."

"Hmmm. Well, I have some people I want to speak with on this matter. I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks, gramps."

"Of course, son." The master smiled. He knew this was hard for him.

Laxus trudged out of his grandfather's office. He decided to forget everything for now. He wanted to spend time with Lucy, and if she was constantly hearing that god awful scream, then he would do whatever he could to try and ease her mind. As he quickly scanned the guild, his eyes instantly targeted a head of blond hair. A small smile pulled on his lips as he watched her lick one of Bickslow's babies, and her voiceless giggle emerging while it bobbed up and down around her. He could watch her all day long. He loved her smile, and he would do everything he could to keep her smiling.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think you like Cosplayer more than me, Pepe." Bickslow teased as he sat next to Lucy. "Like Cosplayer! Like Cosplayer!" They answered and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know!" They giggle at him.

Lucy tilted her head and wrote, ' **Pepe?'**

"Well, shit Cosplayer. That's his name. You sure you like her more than me? She doesn't even know your name." He cackled and let his tongue fall out.

She copied him and swatted him on the arm with her notebook, causing him to laugh harder.

"You two having fun?" Laxus' voice caused them both to looked at his amused face.

"Oh, fuck, Laxus! I've been betrayed! Betrayyyed!" Bickslow wailed and put the back of his hand on his forehead as he dramatically fell off the bench. His babies giggled and swirled in circles over his head, further adding to the illusion of him 'fainting'.

Laxus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his smile as he watched Lucy battling not to fall over, herself, as laughter consumed her. "Come on, Blondie. Let's get out of here before someone decides to resuscitate him." She bit her lip as she tried, but failed, to will her laughter away, and she put her hand in his when he reached out for her. A chuckle spilled out from him when she grabbed hold of him for dear life, since her legs were so shaky still.

* * *

They sat on a large hilltop, overlooking all of Magnolia. He sat with his legs crossed while she sat sideways on his lap, her legs dangled over his left leg. It was peaceful and serene, the perfect weather, and they both had content smiles on their faces.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Laxus whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She nodded and snuggled closer to his chest. "I've always liked it up here. No matter what's happening, this spot always makes it feel like there's hope for peace in the world, hope for your problems to be fixed, and hope for your mistakes to be amended."

She looked up at him, letting his words sink in, and looked out to the horizon. It really did give that feeling. She wrote something down and held it in front of his face. ' **Laxus, can I ask you something?'**

"You can ask me anything, Blondie." He replied softly.

She smiled and hesitated slightly before writing, ' **Do you have parents?'** She wanted to know more than what Natsu told her.

A strange emotion passed through his eyes before he took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I have one. My mother died when she gave birth to me, so I never knew her. I knew my dad, though. He wasn't the nicest man. He used to be a part of our guild, but he started to become obsessed with gaining power. My grandfather could see what was happening, so he kicked my dad out of the guild. At the time, I was furious at gramps, but now I realize that he did the best thing he could possibly do. In all honestly, gramps is the closest piece of family I have, apart from the guild of course. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world." He looked down at her and saw her beautiful brown orbs boring into his. He smiled and leaned down for a sweet, lingering kiss that left her with a soft blush on her cheeks. "Lucy, I need to ask you something. It's actually what made me push Freed to start your writing lessons." She tilted her head and gave him her full attention. He sighed, "I need to know what happened the night you were attacked. What made you leave the house?" It was something that had been bugging him ever since it happened, and he couldn't put if off any longer. Her gazed dropped to her lap, and she didn't seem to move to write anything. He squeezed her shoulder and whisper reassuringly in her ear, "I won't be mad, okay? I just need to know what happened."

She took a deep breath and cautiously started writing, and he patiently waited for her to finish, running his fingers through her hair as he waited. ' **That forest where you found me, is the first place I ever remember being. It's my very first memory. I don't know why I was there in the first place, and I wanted to know what was in there, I still do. What if there are some answers in there? That night, everyone was asleep, and I didn't want to disturb anyone. I didn't want to wait, so I went in there. I placed arrows on the ground so I could get back, but not too far in, three men attacked me. They tried to take off my clothes, but there was a loud roar and they got scared and ran. I ran back as fast as I could, and went to your door. I'm sorry, Laxus.'**

He pulled her tight into his arms and clenched his teeth. He thanked whatever magical beings might be around for the impeccable timing of whatever was in the forest that night. "You don't need to be sorry, Lucy. I'm sorry that that happened. I can't believe I never thought of that, though. How about we take a venture out into the forest tomorrow?"

She looked up at him with bright eyes and nodded. He smiled at her, his hand continuing to glide through her hair. ' **I have another question.'**

He chuckled, "go for it."

' **What magic do you have?'**

His breath stalled in his throat. He really didn't want to scare her, or make her see him differently. He supposed that this was a make or break moment. "You know how Natsu is a dragon slayer, and was raised by a dragon?" Her eyes widened. "I'm also a dragon slayer, but I was never raised by a dragon." Her head tilted in confusion, and he sighed. "My dad put a dragon lacrima inside of me, and that's what gave me the magic. It was almost too much for me to handle, and it gave me the scar on my face." He closed his eyes as she ran a finger lightly over his scar. He opened his eyes to see wonder dancing in the depths of her eyes. It was almost like the first morning they met. He was so sure that he was going to see pity in her eyes like everyone always has, but the fact that he couldn't see an ounce of it made him almost giddy. "My magic is lightning."

She retracted her hand, much to his displeasure, and started writing again. ' **Can I see it?'**

He looked into her excited eyes and sighed. There was no way he could deny a face like that. "It might be _shocking_ at first." He smirked, internally rolling his eyes at himself for such a stupid fucking pun. She giggled and nodded with barely contained excitement. He closed his eyes and focused his magic to contain it, so that it wouldn't literally turn into a shocking experience for her. He heard her gasp as small licks of lightning danced along the skin of his hand. He held his hand out and sent a bolt of lightning towards a nearby tree. The crack was loud, and the tree split in half with smoke coming out of the middle. He looked down to see her mouth hanging open, frozen in place.

She shook her head to break herself from her stupor, and wrote, ' **Your magic is beautiful.'**

He stared at her gentle smile in shock. His magic has been called many things...but never _beautiful._ "You're beautiful." He whispered as he can cradled the back of her neck and dove in for a long, meaningful kiss that left each other panting slightly. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I want you to know something." She tilted her head and nodded. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you…..I...I love you, Lucy."

Her whole body froze before happiness spread throughout her entire body. She flashed him the most radiant smile he'd ever seen, and could only reciprocate her happiness when she wrote. ' **I love you too, Laxus.'**

"Oh. I almost forgot. I have something for you." She looked so, unbelievably excited that he couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "Here, Blondie." He reached into his inner coat pocket, and pulled out a black, leather, cross-shoulder bag with yellow trimming all over the borders. He got these colors because they represented him, and then people would know she belonged to him...He wasn't going to tell her that though. "I figured you could use something to make carrying around that notebook a bit ea-oomph." She tackled him to the ground and smashed her lips onto his. He chuckled into the kiss, and she broke away from it before it could get too heated. "I'm guessing you like it." He smirked when she nodded vigorously. She cupped his face in her hands and planted another sweet kiss on his lips.

He pulled his soundpods off and laid them on the ground, turning the volume up as loud as it could go. "Come here, Blondie." He pulled them both up and put an arm around her waist, and entwined their other hands together. She tilted her head and drew her eyebrows together. He chuckled, "Would you allow me to have this dance?" Her face broke out into a huge grin, and her eyes sparkled in the light of the sunset. She stumbled quite a bit for a while, but neither of them cared, the moment was too perfect anyways. They gazed into each other's eyes, filled with nothing but love for each other, as they danced until the sun fell through the earth. Neither one of them noticing a shadow watching their every move.

* * *

 **Ahhh, the calm before the storm...hehehe**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sunlight shone through the transparent, black curtains, making her hair shine in a morning manifestation of her inner beauty. He watched her with undeniable affection as she slept peacefully and blissfully unaware of the world. He wanted to keep her like this forever, with her happy and in peace of mind while he watched over her. He trailed his fingers around her face in a soft caress, and lightly chuckled as she smiled in her sleep. Pressing small kisses right below her ear, he whispered "Blondie, time to get up." She turned her head to the other side, but made no other attempt to greet the real world. He chuckled and quietly moved the blanket off her, and momentarily froze when he saw her naked form, before gently moving to straddle her. Running his hands along the soft skin of her stomach, he leaned down and connected his lips with her's. Finally, she started to stir, so he pulled back to look into her newly awoken eyes. She squinted before blinking up at him, and she yawned as she stretch all of her appendages out. He chuckled and she smiled at him. "Good morning, cutie." She blushed and ran a finger down his scar. He smiled softly at her and ran his hands down her sides, making her shiver, and firmly gripped her thighs. "You're far too beautiful for your own good." He murmured as he bent down to capture her lips again. She sighed into the kiss as he wrapped an arm under her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck a dragged her fingernails through his hair, and she was rewarded with a deep, sultry growl that made her insides quiver.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, and her hips automatically rolled against him when she felt his hand squeeze her breast. Smirking, he squeezed a little harder, "do you like that?" She shivered at the husky tone in his voice, and slowly nodded. He leaned down to languidly lick the soft skin of her neck while his hands kneaded her supple flesh. She let out a long, drawn out sigh and grabbed hold of his hair while she rocked her hips against his, the fire burning in her lower belly burning more and more with each pass over his cock. He pulled back to look into her eyes while he trailed his hands softly up and down her legs. "I love you, Lucy." The sincerity in his voice and eyes made her heart fill to the brim with happiness. She smiled a beautiful, brilliant smile that radiated her happiness on the inside. She smashed her lips against his and used all her strength to flip them over. He was momentarily frozen, taken back by her actions and the fact that she actually managed to flip him over, until he felt her soft lips trail down his stomach. He groaned at the sight of her crawling down his body, and he shifted his hands into her hair when her mouth hovered above his throbbing member. His breath hitched in his throat when she looked up at him. Her eyes held so much love and innocence in them, it was so contradictory to what she was clearly planning on doing to him, and her innocent look only made him harder. His eyes rolled back and his head fell back against the mattress when her lips closed around him. "Fuck" he whispered as she slipped all of him down her throat, and he looked at her in amazement. It took all of his self control not to thrust himself into her mouth hard, so he gripped her head a little harder to contain himself, but not enough to hurt her. She hummed as she pushed him further down her throat, and she was delighted to hear his groan of approval. Suddenly she was pulled up and spun around, and she gasped when her back hit the bed. He caged her in his arms and bit her earlobe. "I can't hold back any longer." She gripped his shoulders as he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. He grabbed the back of her knees and spread them apart. She arched her back when she felt him enter her. He groaned at the feeling of her tight walls around him, and buried his head against her neck. A low growl filled the air as his pace grew hard and fast. She clung to him as every thrust sent shockwaves throughout her body. She knew that he had lost all control of himself, and she loved it. He wrapped both of his arms tight around her waist, and buried his head in-between her breasts as he pushed into her. He could hear her pants getting faster and he knew she was close, he was too. "Cum with me." She shivered when she felt his hot breath on her ear, and her whole body froze when she felt the peak of ecstasy. Her back bowed and her mouth opened as fireworks danced in the back of her eyelids. He watched her, it was such an innocently erotic sight, and after a few more thrusts, he shouted her name as his release took him as well.

"Hey man! Ever wants to know if you want her extra crispy baco-" the two blondes whipped their head to the door to see a stunned Bickslow with his mouth hanging open. Lucy hid her face in Laxus' neck and he shielded her naked body. He let out a low growl and sent a spark of electricity at the gaping man's ass. Bickslow let out a girlish squeal that caused Lucy to giggle airily. "The fuck, Laxus!"

"Get out!" Bickslow paled at the murderous venom in his leader's voice and quickly ran out of the room. Laxus sighed and buried his face in Lucy's neck, peppering it with kisses. "Sorry, Blondie." He pulled back to look at her face and a smile pulled at his lips while he watched her giggle with an embarrassed hue to her cheeks. He kissed her red cheek. "I guess we should go get some of that extra crispy bacon." He chuckled when she laughed harder and tried to pull her limp, laughing body out of the bed, but they ended up a pile of limp, laughing lunatics on the floor.

"Damnit, Laxus. My ass takes so much abuse." Bickslow grumbled as the pair made their way to the kitchen. "But fuck if it wasn't worth it to see that shit!" He cackled and rolled his tongue out.

Lucy copied him as she made her way to the sweet smell of the food on the table. "What are you talking about, Bix?" Evergreen raised an eyebrow. "What did you see?"

Bickslow opened his mouth to reply, but Laxus cut him off. "If you value the life of your precious ass, you won't say a word." Bickslow quickly shut his mouth and raised his hands in defeat, but he kept his pervy grin on his face. Laxus sighed and sat down, ignoring the curious gazes of his teammates. Their attention shifted to Lucy when she gasped, and they saw her staring at a piece of bacon in amazement with a piece of it hanging from her mouth. They all tried to hold in their laughter, but of course Bickslow failed.

"Good, isn't it?" Evergreen gave her a knowing smirk. Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically as she started grabbing fistfuls of it to stuff in her mouth.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at her and put his hand over her mouth. She stared at him like he had just committed murder. "You're gonna choke and die if you don't slow down." He smirked and she saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. When he removed his hand, she answered him by stuffing a whole slice in her mouth, and she watched with mirth in her eyes as his smirk turned into a grin. He pinched her side, causing her to gasp and nearly choke. "So much sass, Blondie. What am I going to do with you?" She glared at him and took a slice of bacon a forcefully shoved it in his mouth. He stared at her in shock for a moment, before a wicked grin stretched across his face. "You shouldn't have done that, Blondie." She grinned a stuck her tongue out at him before sprinting out of her seat. He chuckled and shot out of his chair as he chased after her. The Raijinshuu watched them chase each other around the living room with stupid grins on their faces.

* * *

The trek through the forest was uneventful in terms of finding any clues, but the two blondes didn't care, they were just enjoying a nice day to spend with each other. They walked hand in hand, enjoying the sunny forest. No animals dared to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the duo. They barely stepped inside the house when Freed shoved a beeping communication lacrima into Laxus' hands. He gave Lucy a quick kiss and went into the other room. He answered the call to see the stern face of his grandfather. "What gramps?"

"Laxus. I need you to come to my office quickly. We have an important matter to discuss."

He noted the serious nature of his grandfather, and it made his nerves stand on end. "I'll be there soon." He shut off the lacrima and went into the living room where Lucy was sprawled out on the floor with Bickslow's babies surrounding her. He crouched down next to her and looked into her eyes. "I'm not even gonna ask what you were doing." He raised an amused eyebrow when she giggled. "I've gotta go talk to gramps for a bit. Stay here with the team, alright?" She tilted her head and slowly nodded. He gave her a soft smile and leaned down to press his lips to her's. He got up and looked at Freed. "Take care of her."

Freed gave him a quick nod. "Of course, Laxus. You know we will."

He gave his friend a nod and turned to make his way out of the house. Once he was outside, he turned into lightning and zapped himself right outside the guild doors. He pushed his way inside and ignored the brawl that was ensuing in the middle of the hall. He knocked on the door to his grandfather's office and walked in when he heard a muffled "come in."

"Ah, Laxus. Thank you for coming so quickly." The master looked up from a folder on his desk.

Laxus raised an eyebrow when he saw Doranbolt standing by the edge of the desk. "What's this about?"

"I had Doranbolt here look into Jude Heartfilia. Well, more specifically, the deaths of Layla and Lily Heartfilia."

Laxus' whole body tensed as he anticipated bad news. "And what did he find?"

"It seems that there was not much of an investigation on this matter. I can only assume that Jude was able to brush it under the rug with his wealth and status. The injuries sustained to the late Layla Heartfilia indeed point to her being hit by a magic vehicle, and thus killed upon impact. That part of this holds no doubt."

"And the other part?" Laxus had a bad feeling the longer he listened.

"The body of Lily Heartfilia was never found. There were no eyewitnesses to confirm any events, and the driver of the vehicle was also never found."

Laxus' blood ran cold. His hunches were correct as far as he was concerned. "He did this. I'm sure of it."

"While that may be true," Doranbolt spoke up. "This issue is of a delicacy in the diplomatic world. Jude is a very influential man in regards to the everyday function of civilian life, therefore he is held in high regard to the higher ups."

Laxus growled, "if he's guilty, then that shouldn't fucking matter."

"We will be conducting a deeper investigation into Layla Heartfilia's death. We have taken what your grandfather told us of your encounter with him into account as well. There is one other thing that we thought you should know.*

"And what's that?" He had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

Doranbolt took something out of the folder sitting on the desk. "We managed to find a picture of Lily Heartfilia."

Laxus took the picture out of his hands and when he looked at it, his heart froze and shattered. There she was. Lucy. It was unmistakeable. "No." He whispered. "Gramps." He looked up at the grim face of his grandfather. "Gramps. It's her. It's Lucy. He did this to her."

"I know, son." He hummed deep in his throat. "Keep a close eye on her for now. The council is going to have their own interview with him, and hopefully they will be able to resolve this issue."

"We can't wait, gramps! He knows that she's still out there! He did this to her! He took away her memories!" He could feel his lightning dancing across his skin, and he had to close his eyes and take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Laxus." He looked into the hard eyes of his grandfather. "We will resolve this. Just have a little patience. You can keep her safe until then."

He sighed. "Fine, but the second someone decides to fucking act, I will be at the Heartfilia doors whether you like it or not."

"Very well. I will tell you immediately son."

Laxus ran a hand through his hair and shoved the picture back in Doranbolt's hands. He practically ripped the office door off its hinges and he stormed out. He barely made it outside the guild before he zapped himself back to the house.

When he went inside, his senses went on immediate alert. He was only gone for about a half an hour, but the house was eerily silent. He stepped into the living room with cautious steps, and he wasn't at all prepared for what he saw. His teammates were strewn around the vandalized room, their bodies bloody and bruised. "Freed!" He shouted and he ran over to him. He shook his shoulders and the green haired mage managed to crack an eye open.

"Lax...us." He croaked.

"Shit! Freed! What happened?!"

"Dark...mage...I..I'm..so sorry." He coughed up blood and he took slow, steadying breaths to try to control his coughing.

Laxus grabbed his head in his hands." Fuck! Hold on, Freed. I'll get you to the guild soon. Where's Lucy?"

"I'm..so sorry." He croaked as a tear slid down his cheek. "I...failed you."

"Freed! Damnit, Freed! Where is she?!" Fear was clawing at his entire body.

"He..took her."

"No." He whispered breathlessly as he gently set Freed's head down. He got up and looked around the shattered room. His gaze fell on the open back door and he ran through it only to stop when he saw it. Her bag was on the porch, one strap broken. He picked it up and clutched in in his hands. "Lucy!" He ran down the steps and towards the forest. "Lucy!" He screamed her name into the dark, silent forest. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be gone. He fell to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks, and he clutched her bag tightly to his chest. "Lucy.."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Her whole body ached as she tried to open her eyes. Her head was spinning, and her whole body felt so heavy and drained of life. She managed to open her eyes, her whole body freezing with fear as she surveyed where she was. The room was dark, only a few candles lit around the room. She tried to move but she felt a restraint on her limbs. She looked at her arms and she saw that she was shackled against the wall with her arms on either side of her. She saw blood trickle down her arm, and she tried to remember what had happened. She could remember playing a game with Bickslow, Freed going to answer a knock at the door…' _oh god!_ ' The images of her friends fighting against a figure, losing against it to protect her had her shivering. ' _Are they okay? Oh god, I hope they're okay.'_ Her mind froze when she heard a door creak open slowly. Dread anchored in the pit of her stomach as she heard footsteps, slow and drawn out, coming towards her. Fuck she wished Laxus was here, the fact that he wasn't just made her even more cold.

"You're finally awake." A deep, authoritative voice bounced off the walls and echoed in her head, successfully installing fear inside of her. As he drew nearer, she could make out a few features of his face as the candlelight bounced off it. He was tall and had dark blonde hair that was slicked back, his face was hard and he sported a thick moustache. She tried to shrink back from his intimidating demeanor as he kept walking closer to her. Her lower lip trembled as he roughly grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "You disappointed me, Lily." If she wasn't so scared, she would have scrunched her eyebrows at the name he just called her. "I gave you an out, a way for you to live and for me to not have to see your disgraceful face ever again. But you had to go and spit on my kindness, you ungrateful little wench." Tears spilled out of her eyes as the venom in his voice rang in her ears. She didn't understand any of this, but she was just so scared, and his grip on her chin was getting tighter. "And to find out that you're shacking it up with three guys." A deep, dark chuckle made her body shiver again. "You're so much like your mother. I'm starting to wonder if I should even give you another chance." He dropped his hand and stood to his full length, towering over her trembling form as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Since you are in no mindset to be making decisions right now, I will be back to make sure that you are. And when you are, you will be making your choice, dear Lily." He sneered the last part before he turned and stalked out of the room. When she heard the click of the door, her whole body racked with the force of her sobs. ' _Laxus, please...I need you.'_

* * *

"Are they going to be okay?" Laxus practically yelled at the pink haired old lady, earning him a smack over the head with a broom he had no idea how she had. "The fuck?"

"They will be fine, stop your obnoxious whining and get out, you filthy human!"

He eagerly left the room, muttering "goddamn crazy bitch." Once he was outside of the room, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing his friends were gonna be okay. Now his whole body filled with anxiety for his blonde girl. He tensed when he heard small footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see his grandfather, sporting a grim expression. "Don't you dare say I'm not going, gramps."

He sighed heavily. "Although I would prefer if you would let the council handle this." He held up a hand when he saw Laxus about to protest. "However, I know that when you're mind is set on something, there's no stopping you. So all I have to say is...bring her home, son."

"I will, gramps." He was eternally grateful for his understanding at this moment. "Thanks." was all he said about his eternal gratefulness before turning himself into lighting to get his precious Blondie back. He knew she was probably scared to death, and that fueled his fire to get to her. But what made him go as fast as he could was the fact that he didn't know what that bastard was doing to her. ' _Don't worry, Blondie. I said I'd protect you, and I will.'_

* * *

Lucy's head jerked up at the sound of the door opening again. The footsteps were lighter this time. She shrunk back as the person approached her, but the girl she saw definitely wasn't what she was expecting. A girl about her height with hair just a shade darker than her's knelt in front of her with a cup of water and a piece of bread in her hands. "Hello there." The girl gave Lucy a kind smile. "I know that you don't remember me, but my name is Vivian. I'm really sorry about all this." Vivian looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I cannot go against my father's wishes." She looked back up into her eyes, and Lucy's heart ached for her when she saw the fear and anguish in them. "I never wanted this to happen to you." She raised the glass of water to Lucy's lips, and Lucy gratefully accepted it. When she was done with both the water and the bread, Vivian lifted her hand and cupped Lucy's cheek. "I really am sorry." She whispered as she stood up and left the room. Lucy was stunned. The girl seemed so nice, so afraid. She heard the door open again and she really hoped it was Vivian coming back. The sound of multiple footsteps made her tense, and dread filled her once again as she saw the man from before.

"Lily, I have brought someone I believe you would like to meet." He chuckled darkly and gestured behind him. Lucy saw a man with bright red hair that stood out even in the darkness of the room, his eyes were the color of his hair, and the way they were looking at her made her shiver. "This is Rez, and he is the one who sealed your memories." She gasped, her eyes going wide as she looked at the man leering at her like she was his prey. He was the one… "Now, he is going to release his spell on your mind." Her body jolted and hope filled her at the same time as fear. Why? Why would he give her back her memories? She didn't understand. So many questions were invading her that it was almost giving her a headache. She must have made a confused face because the man suddenly chuckled. "Your questions will be answered, I'm sure. But I doubt you really want to know. Rez, if you would."

"With pleasure." The sadistic grin he held was so unnerving, her skin prickled under his gaze. She flinched as his hand made contact with her head, and she grimaced when he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, Blondie. You're going to have such a good time." His sadistic chuckle rang through her ears. Suddenly a pain that she'd never experienced before shot through her head. She screwed her eyes shut and grit her teeth as images upon images flitted through her mind. It was too overwhelming and only too soon, she felt her consciousness leave her.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" A blonde girl around the age of five in a frilly pink dress ran up the slab stone of the front garden of a mansion. A woman's laughter filled the air as the young girl launched herself at the woman. The woman spinned her around and held her close. "My dear, Lily. Have you fallen from the sky? Because you really are a ray of sunshine."

The little girl giggled as the woman kissed her head. "Mama, that's silly."

The mother let her head fall back as she laughed. "It's good to know that such words hold no affect on you. If only I was as smart as you."

The little girl tilted her head. "What do you mean, mama?"

"Oh nothing, sunshine." She kissed her head again. "Let's get some lunch, huh?"

The little girl laughed. "Yay food!" They both laughed as they walked towards the mansion.

Suddenly the scene changed. The little girl seem around the age of ten, and she was picking flowers in front of a large window. Another girl, a bit younger than the first, looked over the girl's shoulder. "Watcha doin, Lily?"

Lily jumped and whirled around, making the younger girl fall on her butt. "Viv! Don't scare me like that!"

"Pffhahaha sorry, Lily! I wanted to play hide n seek!"

"Oh...okay!" They both smiled. "You better run, Viv!"

"Eep!" Vivian started to run as fast as her small legs could take her.

Lily covered her eyes and started counting. "1...2...3...4...10! Ready or not, here I come!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You cheated." Vivian's small legs were no match for her sister's bigger legs, and she collapsed when Lily pounced on her. They both laughed as they rolled around in the grass. "Lily! You're getting me dirty!"

"Who cares?! I won!" She pumped her fists in the air.

Vivian pouted. "Cheating isn't winning, Lily."

"You're just a sore loser." She winked down at her little sister.

The both froze when they heard a booming voice. "Lily! Vivian! Get inside now!"

Lily took Vivian's hand and pulled her up. "Let's go see what father wants." They walked hand in hand with their head dipped down in either shame or dread.

The scene changed again. A large dining hall, filled with food on a long table, sat three occupants. Lily and Vivian were much older, seated across from each other on the sides of the table, while the mother was seated at the head. Lily looked to be around the age of seventeen, and Vivian looked to be about fifteen. There was laughter and idle chitchat but the air around the room was of pure love for one another. The door burst open, stopping the conversation, and an old man quickly walked over to the mother. "Mrs Layla. I must warn you. He found the papers." Layla gasped and dropped her spoon.

"Mama?"

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"Thank you, Victor." The man bowed and left. "Vivian, if you would go to your room, please."

"Yes mama." The girl got up, shared a questioning gaze with her sister, and left.

"Lily, dear."

"Yes mama?"

"There's a ball coming up soon. Why don't we go find you a dress hm?"

"Um..okay mama."

The scene changed once again. A fine lady and a teenage girl were walking hand in hand down a barely lit road. A magic car drove near them, but they paid it no mind. They continue to laugh and talk together, it would almost seem like they were sisters. The car sped to a stop in front of them, and Layla pulled her daughter behind her and put up a defensive stance. "Mama, what's going on?" The frightened girl whispered.

"I don't know, Lily. Stay behind me."

Lily whimpered as all the doors on the vehicle opened and four men stepped out. She gasped as she recognized one as her father. "Jude, what's the meaning of this." She heard her mother yell.

The said man chuckled darkly as a crazy glint shone in his eye. He snapped his finger and the three men stepped into action. Two of them grabbed Layla, while the other hels Lily's hands behind her back. "Mama! Daddy! What are you doing?!"

"Jude!" Layla yelled as the men tied each of her wrists with a different rope. "Whatever you're doing, leave Lily out of this!"

He laughed a maniacle laugh, and stepped closer to her. "Oh, my dear Layla. This has everything to do with her." Kayla's back went rigid and she stopped struggling. "How long were you planning on hiding this from me, Layla? How long?! Forever?!"

A tear slipped down her face as she watched her husband's face morph into unadulterated anger. "Jude… I'm so sorry."

"Apologies don't help anything! What would help is if you kept your goddamn legs closed!" He gripped her chin hard in his hands.

"Daddy! Please, daddy! Stop!"

"Be quiet!" He snapped at the girl. "You are not my daughter!"

She gasped and looked at her mother's trembling form. "Mama? What does he mean?"

"You never told her?" He laughed. "You are something else. You were expecting that you could just brush this under the rug didn't you? That there would be no consequences?"

"Jude. Please. I love you, it was a mista-" she yelped as her head whipped to the side.

"Mama!"

"Don't you dare." He growled at her. "Don't ever say those words to me." He turned around and snapped his finger again. Lily tried to kick and scream as she watched them drag her to the middle of the road, but it was no use, the man was too strong. She watched with horror in her eyes as the stretched the ropes on her wrists as far as they could, so she was spread out completely. Jude got in the car and backed it up to be in direct sight of her. The tires screeched as it started moving fast towards her.

"Mama!"

Layla turned her head to look at her daughter, she mouthed the words 'I love you' as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mama! I love you! Mama!" Lily wailed and screwed her eyes shut just as she heard a sickening crunch.

The scene changed to a dark room, barely lit by candlelight. Dark walls encased a trembling blonde, shackled to the cold walls. Jude stood before her with a red-haired man standing next to him. Jude's rage filled voice could be heard bouncing off the walls. "You are a disgrace, a worthless being! I never want to see your face again! Rex, if you would." The said man grinned and put a hand on the girl's head, and the blonde screamed as pain enveloped her. The sound of her mother's scream echoed in her head before darkness surrounded her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lucy gasped for air as consciousness returned to her. Her eyes shot open as she recalled all the images that went through her head. Her eyes darted around the room, and seeing none, she let her body relax as a fresh set of tears threatened to fall. So, that man from before, Jude, is her father; and that girl from before is her sister, Vivian. Why would her sister let this happen? What did she do that made her father so angry at her? She jumped when the door opened, and the two men stepped towards her. Her heart dropped as she remembered, this man killed her mother.

"You're finally awake." Jude's deep voice rumbled against the walls. Lucy tried to say something, but her face instantly morphed into confusion when she still couldn't speak. "Ah, yes. Rez, we almost forgot to take off her muzzle." Jude chuckled, while Rez let out a cackle that grated on her bones.

Rez crouched down next to her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He grinned when she tried to pull away, and put his mouth right next to her ear. "I bet you wish you could scream right now, don't you?" She shivered as her tears fell. "I bet you have someone you want to scream for." she gasped, but her body was frozen with fear. "I want to hear you call out for him." He grinned as he ran his hands lightly down her arms. She shut her eyes tight, and clenched her jaw. He used his middle finger to lightly drag over her collarbone, up her neck, and to settle on her temple. "I can't wait to hear your pleas for him to save you." He chuckled as he pressed his finger to her other temple. "No one's going to save you, girlie." Her body trembled as her tears kept flowing, and she could feel a slight pressure inside her head. His fingertips glowed as they pressed against her head, and they abruptly stopped and her head slammed back into stone wall. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and tried to put her knees up to her chest.

"What happened?" Jude calmly asked.

"Ah." Rez stood up and licked his fingers. "Remember when I told you that sealing her voice receptors was risky business?"

"I do."

"Well she got the bad end of a risky scenario." He chuckled.

Jude sighed, "the point."

He turned to Jude with a sadistic grin. "Seems I permanently destroyed them."

Jude rolled his eyes. "Of course you did." He ran a hand down his face and looked at the trembling girl. "Oh well, it's just a minor setback for us. Too bad for he-" A rumbling shook the room, and a distant roar echoed along the walls. "Rez, whatever the hell that is, take care of it."

Rez cracked his knuckles as he walked out of the room. "With pleasure."

When the door clicked shut behind him, Jude crouched down next to the blonde still cringing in pain. "I would have given you a choice, but seeing as you can't answer me, I'll be making the choice for you." She cracked an eye open look at the man, trying to convey her question in her eye. "Would you like to hear the choices you were going to receive?" She nodded her head to the best of her ability. "You would have three choices. The first, would be to try again. To erase all of your memories and send you somewhere new, and hopefully you won't draw attention to yourself this time."

Her eyes widened. _'Forget everything again? I could forget my mother's death. I could forget this sickening man in front of me. I could forget...no..I would forget...Freed...Evergreen...Bickslow...Fairy Tail...I would forget...Laxus.'_ A tear slipped out as her eyes focused on the man in front of her, the man who held her fate in his hands.

"Is that something you would want?" She shook her head as her lower lip trembled. He smirked slightly, "well, it's up to me to decide, little girl." She tried to shrink away from him as he chuckled. "The second choice, would be for me to keep you here, indefinitely." His grin sent shivers through her body. "And, the last choice would be for me to just kill you." Her eyes went wide and she stared at him incredulously. She had no doubt that he would kill her, since he killed his own wife. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I hope you know how disgusted you make me feel every time I look at you. And you look so much like your whore mother, it makes me sick." She flinched when some spit landed on her face. "Oh, how I would love to just kill you, but that would be too messy to cover up. I'm going to give you one more chance, and if you fail again, I will kill you." Her bottom lip trembled as he let her go. He stood up and made his way out of the room. "I'm going to see what's taking Rez so long."

Jude made his way up the stairs of the basement, and went into the main hall of the mansigasjHe froze when he saw Rez fly past him and crash into a wall, falling on the ground unconscious, with sparks of lightning licking his body.

"You." A malicious voice growled, and he turned to see and enraged Laxus Dreyar looking at him with murder in his eyes. "Where is she?!"

He cleared his throat, "this is trespassing, Mr. Dreyar. Surely you have the decency to knock?"

Laxus moved in front of him in the blink of an eye and grabbed the collar of his suit in his hand. "I asked. Where. Is. She?"

"And who, may I ask, are you talking about?"

Laxus growled his fist clenching at his side. "Where's Lucy?! Lily? Your fucking daughter! Where the fuck is she?! This is the last time I'm asking!"

"Oh, but my daughter is dead, Mr. Dreyar. I don't appreciate you bringing up painful memories."

Laxus growled and punched him in the face, making him fly into the wall next to Rez. He stepped up to him to look into his wide eyes. "This a lesson to never take something precious from me." He stepped back and squared his shoulders. "Thunder dragon's heavenly halberd!" The mansion shook with the force of the attack. Laxus let out a breath, a little sad that he didn't kill the bastard, when something blonde caught his eye. He looked towards the top of the balcony on the stairs and saw a girl looking back at him with terrified eyes. "Who are you?"

"Uuhm.." The girl shook with fear. "Are you here for Lily?"

Laxus' posture immediately straightened. "Where is she?!"

The girl ran down the stairs and down a hallway. "Follow me!" She shouted over her shoulder. Laxus only had to jog to keep up with her, since he was so much taller than the girl. She stopped at a door and looked back at him. "She's down there. Will you...will you take care of her?"

His gaze softened when he looked at her. "What's your name?"

"Vivian."

"Thank you, Vivian. And yes, I will always look after her."

She smiled up at him as a tear escapes her eye. "Thank you."

He nodded and opened the door. He took a deep breath and he practically jumped down the stairs when he caught her scent. He opened the door at the end of the hallway and froze when he saw her with her head down, her arms chained to the wall, and small trickles of blood leaking down her arms. "Lucy!" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and she smiled so big as he knelt down next to her and took her face in his hands. "Oh, god. Lucy, I'm so sorry." Tears fell down her cheeks as he looked her over for injuries. She giggled airily as he kissed her forehead, each cheek, and her nose. Running his hand through her hair, he whispered, "let's get you out of here." She nodded and watched as he examined her wrist. He didn't want to hurt her so he grabbed the top of the chain and broke it off of the wall with a grunt. He did the same with the other and bent down, wrapping his arm under her knees, lifting her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the chains on her wrists rattling as she did so. He bent his head down to give her a long, sweet kiss. "Sorry about the chains, I'll have Gajeel eat them later." He smirked when she giggled. God he missed her so much, he felt like he could collapse from exhaustion knowing that she's safe, in his arms, where she belongs. When he walked back upstairs, he stopped at the unconscious form of Jude and set Lucy down to rummage through the man's pockets. He took a key out and turned back to Lucy. "Let's see if this works." She nodded and held up her wrists to him. He grinned in triumph when the shackled fell open, but he frowned when he saw the gash on her wrist. He took the sleeve of his shirt and wiped the trail of blood from her arm. He held her wrist lightly and he swept his tongue across the injury, blowing on it lightly before giving it a small kiss. He did the same to the other wrist, and he trailed his kisses up her arm, over her shoulder, up her neck, to finally settle on her trembling lips. He kissed her hard, wrapping his arms tight around her, he could feel her squeezing his neck, and he almost couldn't breath, but he didn't care. He had her back, and he sure as hell would never let her go. After what seemed like hours, he pulled back to look in her eyes. "I love you so much." She smiled and put her hand over her heart and then over his. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know you do." He pulled them both up, and laces their fingers together, they started to walk out of the house, but froze when they crossed the threshold. Neither could move, and they looked down to see blue magic runes under them. Laxus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "fucking bastards."

A man in a white robe approached the pair. "Laxus Dreyar. You are under arrest for the trespassing and assault of Jude Heartfilia."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Laxus sneered as he looked at the fucking counsil members standing before him. He really wanted to rip them a new asshole, but he knew he couldn't. All he wanted to do was go to Lucy, he couldn't stand watching her tremble and cry without being able to comfort her in some way. He had to fucking watch while he was in magic restraining cuffs, while Lucy had to write down all of the things her father did to her as someone read what she wrote. He was completely shocked that she had regained her memories, and a part of him was terrified that she would either lose her smile, or she wouldn't need him anymore now that she knew the truth. A bigger part of himself was dying to get a few more hits on the bastard who called himself her father, or who apparently isn't her father, standing at the other end of the room. Him, and that fucking memory mage, were both there, also restrained. The girl who helped him before, Vivian, was also there, balling her eyes out while they all listened to Lucy's testimony. His gramps was here too, and thank god for that. He really didn't want to explain to him why he was arrested. When his gramps first got here, he kept giving him that fucking disapproving stare. When Lucy started writing her story, though, that look quickly formed into an approving one, which was good, because there was no way in hell he was apologizing for punching the guy, when all he wanted to do was beat him within an inch of his life.

One question still plagued his mind as she was writing about Laxus coming in. Who was her father? It was clear to him, and everyone listening, that Jude killed Layla because she cheated on him, and he despised Lucy because she was the product of his wife's infidelity. So then, who was her real father? Had Jude killed him as well?

"...and that's when the men in white jackets came, and brought us here." The man who was reading what Lucy wrote, finished. They had already has everyone else recite their own perspectives of the event, in which Jude had made it clear that this was a waste of his time since he was such a _busy man_. He clearly didn't give a shit that he was on trial for murder, it was the creepiest shit Laxus had ever seen, no emotion, no fear, no anxiety, nothing. Only, every now and then, he would look at Lucy and sneer, before looking away and his face would turn blank again. Laxus just hoped that he wasn't the only one who noticed that shit.

The room grew silent, and the five men sitting at the edge of the room seem to huddle together in hushed whispers. After about five minutes, they all nodded their heads, and Lahar stood up. He walked to the middle of the room and stood in front of the desk Lucy was at. "We would like to thank you for your honesty and cooperation, Miss Heartfilia." She gave him a weak smile that broke Laxus' heart. He then turned to gain the attention of the whole room. "After weighing all of the evidence, the magic council, in compliance within the laws of the kingdom of Fiore, and under King Fiore, we find Jude Heartfilia guilty of murder, attempted murder, and deception and manipulation of the human mind. We hereby sentence you to life in prison, to live the rest of your days in contemplation and reflection on your criminal actions. Rez, otherwise known as Rez Kul, you are sentenced to twenty-five years in prison, for forcing a memory seal on an unwilling victim's mind, as well as permanently destroying their voice receptors." Laxus gasped, permanently? So there was no hope for her ever talking again? He balled his fists and clenched his teeth, glaring at the red-haired bastard. His anger only furthered when the man caught his glare and sent him a malicious grin. "Laxus Dreyar." He tore his gaze away from the little shit to stare at the other shit by the name of Lahar. "You are seen as not guilty, and are free to go." He breathed out a sigh of relief and looked at Lucy. She had her head barely tilted so she could glance at him from the corner of her eyes, and she was giving him a small smile. His eyes softened considerably, and he gave her a smirk, when she blushed and looked away, he could barely suppress his chuckle. "Lily and Vivian Heartfilia." Both their teary eyed faces perked up at their names. "Though you may be half related by blood, you are both heirs to the Heartfilia Railway Company. Lily, you are older, and by birthright, the company will fall to your hands, should you choose to accept it. If not, then the company will fall to Vivian. We will have a ten minute hiatus for you both to discuss and present your decision."

Laxus watched Lucy be escort, along with Vivian, out of the room. Dread anchored in his stomach. This is what he feared, would she leave and take up run of the company? He clenched his fists. She was the light in his life, he wouldn't be able to handle it if she left. What would he do? Would he be able to move forward? Would he ever be able to smile again? He knew it would kill him inside, shit he felt like crying just from the thought, but if it was what she wanted, he would let her go. He sure as hell wouldn't keep her from something she wanted. His chest burned. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. A click of a door made him open his eyes, and his breathing stopped as he watch Lucy come back in. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and his dread intensified. As she walked to her previous seat, her eyes locked with his. She looked so deflated, so broken, it took everything in him to give her a small smile. He watched as her eyes lit up a little, but she made no effort to return his smile, making his stomach completely drop. She averted her gaze as she sat back down, Vivian sitting beside her.

Lahar made his way back to the center of the room, and faced the two girls. "May you tell us your decision?"

Vivian stood up, shared a sympathetic look with Lucy, and faced Lahar. "Lily has renounced her inheritance to the Heartfilia Estate. I will be taking control of the Enterprise." Laxus felt his whole body elate as if he was on cloud nine, and it took every fiber of his being not to break out into an enormous grin. Why did she still look so sad?

"Very well, the proper documents will be sent to you to give you ownership shortly. This commences this trial. Dismissed!"

Everyone stood up, and Laxus felt he could finally breath again when they took off his restraints. His eyes followed Lucy as she hugged Vivian and then she left the room. He didn't understand why she seemed so sad. As soon as he was free, he rushed out of the room in search for her. He rounded a corner and found her standing in front of a window, gazing at the setting sun. The air left his lungs at the sight of the sunset radiating off her golden hair. His mouth felt dry as he slowly approached her. He was scared, but he wasn't sure why. She made no move to turn around as he closed the distance between them. He lifted his hand to lightly trail his fingers down her right arm, before entwining there fingers together. "Hey." He put his left arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. He took a deep breath, her wonderful scent calming his shaky nerves. "Are you doing okay?" She made no move to respond to him, she only hung her head down. He frowned and his eyebrows drew together. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She kept her head down, and he gently put his fingers under her chin to raise her head. His heart cracked when he met her eyes. Her lower lip trembled as tears fell frelly down her face, her face the definition of anguish. He softly whimpered, and a tear fell down his own face as he cupped her face In his hands, his thumbs moving in slow circles through her tears. "Lucy...I'm so...you know I love you...I will always be by your side. If you'll let me, if you want to stay with me, " He was having a heart time putting his thoughts into words. The sight of her looking broken just completely scrambled his brain.

She blindly grabbed her notebook from the windowsill behind her, and started to write something down. He waited with bated breath, his lungs burning. " **You don't think I'm a burden?"**

His faced morphed into an expression of both shock and pain. "Lucy, how could you possibly think that? For as long as you love, you could never be a burden to me, or anyone. You have no idea how much better you make my life. The air is easier to breathe, the sun seems a little bit brighter, and my heart feel so much warmer when your near me. You make everyone smile a little brighter. How could you possibly think that you could be a burden on anyone?" Her shoulders started to shake and he put his forehead against her's. "Are you thinking about this because of something that bastard said to you?" She nodded shakily, and he sighed before crushing her to his chest and wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head, and rested his chin on it. "Don't you dare take anything he said to heart, you hear me?" He felt her nod and grip the back of his shirt. "Do you remember what Natsu told you? No matter what, your family will always be Fairy Tail. Don't ever forget that." He pulled away to look into her eyes. She stopped crying, and a small smile played on her lips. "I love you so much, Lucy." He brought his lips down to meet her's, and she melted into the kiss. It was soft and heartfelt. He weaved his hand into her hair to grip the back of her head. Her hand found their way into his hair, and she lightly scraped her nails against his scalp in the way he loved so much. A low growl found its way out of his chest, and he tilted her head to deepen the kiss as he felt her shiver against him. He had to gain control of himself soon, otherwise he might just get arrested for a different reason. He took a deep breath through his nose and separated their lips. She looked at him through half lidded eyes as he smiled softly at her, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down as a healthy blush rose to her cheeks, and she began writing again.

" **I can still stay with you?"**

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Blondie." She finally gave him a true smile, and it made his heart feel whole again. He gave her one more chaste kiss and laced their fingers together. "Let's go home." She nodded her head rapidly and stayed as close to his side as possible as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Her heart still felt heavy, but it hummed happily at the word. _Home._

She looked at the man she was wrapped tightly against as they walked, and she knew. She knew without a doubt that he was where her heart would always be. Her heart saddened at the thought that she would never be able to voice it to him. To tell him that she loved him. But she would always make sure he knew. Through actions, through feelings. He would always know how much she loved him, even without the words she couldn't say.

* * *

 **So I could totally end it here. Seems like a good ending to me. I'm going to mark it as complete, but I would like yall's opinion, because I'm in debate on whether or not to add another chapter, or two. Please let me know if you want me to write more or not.**

 **I really really really love you guys, like seriously, I didn't think this was going to be well received and it was. I thank you! Mau!Muah! My cat has been licked for you. To everyone who reviewed, I fucking love you! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support, even though I wrote half of this shit drunk. Well, onto my other stories I guess. Ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Laxus sighed as he stepped into his house. The day was definitely exhausting. He looked down at the blonde clinging to his arm, just as she tried to hide a yawn behind her hand. He chuckled, "tired?" She blinked up at him and nodded. His chest still held a slight sinking feeling as he looked at her. He could tell that all of her memories were weighing on her, as well as the events that just took place. He couldn't help but worry if she would truly be okay. "Come on." He bent down and scooped her up in his arms, loving the way she fit perfectly in them. He made his way upstairs, and into his room. She gave him a questioning look when he headed towards another door instead of his bed. Her eyes lit with understanding when he opened the door to reveal a beautiful bathroom, that smelled of rich pine and slightly like sandalwood.

He set her on the edge of the sink counter, and stepped in-between her legs. He looked deeply into her beautiful, brown eyes, and swept a strand of golden hair behind her ear before his hand settled against the side of her neck. His eyes closed and he leaned in to press a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. Her lips parted and she gasped in air as her hands slid up his chest, linking her fingers together at the back of his neck. He trailed a blaze of kissed down her face, inch by inch, stopping to hover over her own lips. They didn't move, they stared so deeply into each other as their breaths became one. Laxus put his hand over the bandages on the back of her wrists, and they began to lightly slide down her arms. A shiver went through her body at his touch, partially because it tickled. His eyes didn't leave her's as his hands continued over her shoulders, and down her sides, smiling when she slightly jumped and giggled. He grabbed the hem of her shirt, and slowly pulled it up. She lifted her arms and let him slide the fabric off of her. He let it fall to the floor with small sounding plop, and his hand began to trace the outline of her lacy, pink bra; just as her hands began to slowly push the top button of his burgundy dress shirt through its respective hole. Their eyes didn't dare leave the other's, using their peripherals to help guide their hands. It was like an invisible chord was connected to their vision, and if one dared to break it, it would be the last thing they did. The emotions, understanding, and silent communication was non rivalry, almost surreal.

Just as Lucy slid the last button free, Laxus reached his arm around and unclasped her breasts' confines in one simple flick. As one, they bared their chests to each other, neither set of nipples safe from hardening in the intense atmosphere. He leaned his head within an inch of her lips, letting out a shaky sigh just as she sharply inhaled, his own breath filling her lungs. She reciprocated as he inhaled, and they both shared an enjoyable lightheaded buzz. Her hands splayed against his chest and his hand came up to lightly trace the outline of her breasts with his middle finger. He watched her reaction intently as her eyes widened fractionally, her head tilted back slightly, and her mouth opened marginally as he lightly scraped his fingernail over the tip of her pebbled peak. He subtly hissed and swallowed as her fingernails lightly dragged down his abs in response, settling at the clasp of his belt buckle. She slid the belt through the loop as he stepped an inch closer, making her head tilt back to keep eye contact with him. He hooked a finger in the waistband of her shorts as she slid his belt free. He watched a sparkle pass through her eyes as she undid the button, dragging the zipper down so slowly, he could hear the individual pops as it descended. He knew his breathing was becoming ragged, as her's mirrored his own. Her hands gripped the sink as she lifted her hips for him to slide her shorts down. As he stood back up, she lifted her legs and hooked her big toes into either side of his pants. His eyes widened as she pushed them down, but he smirked when she gasped, clearly surprised that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He hooked a finger on either side of her panties, and started to lift them upwards. Her mouth opened, and her head fell back slightly, as her back bowed with her hips as he lifted them. The fabric was stretched against her folds, pushing it against her clit harshly. Her insides began to heat up and her arms started to tremble just as she heard a small ripping noise. He bared his slight dragonic fangs at the noise, and pulled a little harder, revelling in the satisfying rip, and the way her breasts bounced when she fell back onto the counter.

Her cheeks flared beet red as he brought the fabric up to his nose and growled low in his throat. She couldn't help but stare, mesmerized by him. She was wanting, waiting for when he would finally take her, but she was too mesmerized, captivated in his gaze, his reactions, and his sole presence, that she couldn't break that chord. He took her hand in his and started walking backwards. She slid off the counter and followed him. Still not breaking that visual chord, he reached behind him and turned on the shower. After making sure the water was at a decent enough temperature, he stepped under the spray of the water. She watched as his arm raised to push his hair back, and her breath caught in her throat. He was perfection personified. She watched the water ripple down his chiseled chest, dripping off of his mouthwatering, very erect cock. Her vision focused back on his eyes, and she shivered at his gaze. He pulled on her hand slightly, and she stepped under the water with him. He backed her out of the spray of the water, and reached for his shampoo. He squirted some in his hands, and put the bottle back. Her head tilted back and a breathless sigh passed through her lips at the feeling of his amazing fingers kneading and massaging her scalp. He maneuvered her to the opposite wall, and grabbed the showerhead off of its hanger. He put it up to her head and the pressure instantly relaxed her.

His eyes darkened, and his unwavering gaze intensified as he moved the showerhead lower, twisting the dial to where it was a single, steady stream. Her eyebrow drew together, and she tilted her head. His eyes glinted, and he tilted it to make the stream graze her nipples. She gasped and flinched back, staring at him incredulously. He stepped closer to her, until her back hit the shower wall, and put his face within an inch of her's. The visual cord was stretched tight once again as he leaned slightly to pick her right leg up, trapping it in the crook of his arm. Her eyes searched his, trying to find some hint of what he was planning. Upon finding none, she placed her hands on the wall behind her, bracing herself for whatever he was about to do. Her whole body jumped when she felt the stream lightly graze over her lower lips. It slightly tickled, and it was definitely not what she was expecting. She reactively bucked her hips when the stream passed over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her cheeks darkened as she watched Laxus watch her. She could make out her reflection in his glossy eyes. Her head was resting against the wall, her lips were parted in an oval shape, and her eyelids looked heavy as her chest heaved up and down with her ragged breaths. She should have felt embarrassed, but the intensity in which he was watching her, studying and relishing in her reactions, sent waves of tingles into her clit, further adding to the magnificent feeling of the tingling and tickling vibrations of the steady stream of water. His chest was heaving as he watched her start to ride the wave of water. She was magnificent, fascinating, beautiful, and undeniably sexy. The chord was stretching tighter the longer he watched, he could practically hear as some strands of it started to fray. When her whole body stiffened, followed by her back bending and her silently mouthing his name, the chord finally snapped.

He dropped the showerhead and lifted her other leg up and over his arm. One hand held her up by grabbing hold of her generously round cheek, and the other firmly gripped the supple flesh of her boisterous, pebbled mound. He attacked her mouth with a low growl that bounced off the shower walls. She returned the wet kiss in equal fervor, elated to finally have her taste of him. He rocked his hips so her folds hugged the length of his cock. He groaned at the friction, and she arched into him, rubbing her folds back and forth across his length. She had a death grip on his biceps as she moved in a wavelike motion against his body. She swallowed his growl as her hands snaked upwards and into his hair. His hands were in rhythm with his tongue as they kneaded her creamy flesh. It took every ounce of willpower in her to harshly tug on his hair, breaking their blazing kiss. Pleading with her eyes, she tried her best to mouth the words, to try to make her message as clear as possible, 'fuck me'. He sure as hell didn't need to be told. He lifted her up a little higher, and lined himself up at her entrance. He studied her face as he thrust inside. Her face contorted into pure pleasure and her fingernails dug into his shoulders, almost breaking the skin. She looked back into his eyes, lifting her eyebrows up and down once in silent challenge, and she raised her left hand to grab hold of the holder for the showerhead. He raised her left leg over his right shoulder, and grabbed hold of her hips. He pulled himself out of her, and snapped back in with a force that made the smack of their joined skin echo in the shower walls. He could barely register the cold stream of the forgotten shower head hitting his shin as her head rolled back, and her whole body arched into him. He wrapped his left arm, that was still holding up her leg, around her waist to pull her closer, spreading her legs further apart. He continued his rough pace of thrusting in and out of her as his right hand trailed up her slick body. He watched her amazing tits bounce close to his face, as his hand traveled up her extended arm to rest atop her's on the showerhead holder. He dove in to dine on one of her sweet, succulent nipples. She squirmed as she continued to match his thrusts, and he felt a shiver run through her whole body as her walls started to flutter against his aching member. His loud groan reverberated along the walls as her fingernails broke the skin of his shoulder, and he could feel the heated liquid of her orgasm explode against his cock. He jerked his head up and crashed his lips against her open ones. One, two, three more thrusts and he was crying out his release in a shout of her name.

They both panted hard in their postcoital high, and he gently set her down to stand on her own legs. She wobbled slightly, and latched onto his arm to steady herself. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers, and cupped the back of her neck to bring her into another kiss. He stroked her golden hair as he pulled back to look into her shining eyes. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before he bent down to pick up the forgotten shower head to resume their shower.

Once they were done, he dried them both off and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his bed and gently laid her down before he went back into the bathroom to retrieve her notebook from the counter. She smiled softly at him when he handed it to her and she laid on her side to face him as he pulled the covers over them both. He rested his head on his arm as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Her eyebrows scrunched at his whispered words, and she ran her middle finger lightly down his scar, urging him to continue. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes again. "I was afraid that if you regained your memories...you wouldn't need me anymore." Her lips parted as air escaped her lungs. She placed the notebook on his chest, and a tear slipped out of her eye as she wrote. Her lower lip trembled when she finished. Handing him her notebook, she ducked her face into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her as he read her words.

" **Leaving you was never an option for me. I was also afraid that you would expect me to leave once my memories were returned to me. Even now that I have them, after everything I know, I'm still afraid. I need you now more than ever."**

His heart ached, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her trembling form. He kissed the top of her golden hair and laid his head next to her ear. "I'm never letting you go."

* * *

With his arm resting around her shoulders, Laxus and Lucy stood in front of the guild doors. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "you ready?" She looked up at him with her big doe eyes and nodded. He pushed her head into his chest and kissed her hair again. "Alright, let's go." he pushed the doors opened, and even though he knew about it, it still stunned him.

"Welcome home!" Everyone shouted in rehearsed unison. A huge banner hung from the ceiling, and flowers were sitting on every tabletop. Every single member of the guild, including the Rajinshuu in bandages, were standing as close to the bar as they could, smiling and waving at Lucy. She stepped near everyone, and her face broke out into a huge smile as tears fell down her face. The master walked in front of her and put a hand on her knee. "Welcome home child." Everyone cheered as she dropped down and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. His own face broke out into a huge grin since he was getting a face full of cushiony goodness, he ignored the death glare his grandson was giving him.

Bickslow's babies circled over her head, causing her to gasp and run over to the Rajinshuu. She ran straight into Bickslow's chest and he cackled as his arms circled around her. "Geeze, cosplayer! You act like you were worried or somethin'." She looked up at him and rolled her tongue out, before latching herself onto Freed next.

"I am glad to see you safe, Miss Lucy." He smiled at her and she shook her head and lightly smacked his arm. He chuckled, "I assure you we are perfectly fine." She smiled and crushed Evergreen next.

"Well, don't go breaking is now that we're better." She scoffed. Lucy gasped and backed away, giving them a sheepish smile.

A warm arm swung around her shoulders, and she turned to see Natsu grinning at her. "C'mon Luce! We gotta show you somethin'!" She grinned and let him drag her over to a smiling Mira.

"Hey, Lucy!" She beamed and waved. "Would you like to be a member?" Lucy's mouth dropped at the stamp Mira was holding. She grinned and started jumping up and down as she nodded vigorously. Mira giggled, "where and what color?"

Lucy put a hand on her chin before writing, " **Pink!** " She stuck her hand out. Mira placed the stamp on her hand, and Lucy felt a slight tingle. She pulled it away with a pop, and Lucy beamed brightly as she looked at it. It meant that this was officially her home, and she would always have a place there.

The master jumped up on the bar and cleared his throat. "Alright, brats! Let's celebrate!" Everyone cheered again and raised their mugs.

Lucy skipped on her feet over to an uncharacteristically smiling Laxus, and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and swung her around in a circle. "I love you, Blondie." She pulled his face down and put her lips on his.

"Blegh, they're so cute it makes me sick."

"Aww, you're just jealous, Cana." Bickslow elbowed her.

"Well, I'll be honest, I would go gay for her."

"I fucking knew it!" Bickslow cheered and grabbed one of his babies. "It's revenge time!" His babies giggled and flew over to the pair making out, and flew right into Laxus' ass. Laxus looked over to Bickslow and raised an eyebrow.

Bickslow paled, "damnit, why can't you feel pain?! Yack! My fucking ass!"

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for pushing me to write a little more. This one wasn't really a closing chapter, so I'm definitely going to write at least one more.**

 **In response to those who were wondering about her celestial spirits, I didn't want her to be a mage in this, so she won't be learning magic. In the next chapter, I will bring them up, so don't worry. Also, someone mentioned Lisanna, and in this story she will stay in Edolas, so she will remain dead to everyone hehe. Again, thanks for pushing me! I love you all! Muah! Muah!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lucy's eyebrows scrunched together and she frowned as she traced the constellation in her book with her finger. She looked back up at the stars as she sat there on the back porch, looking at the spot where the constellation should be, but it wasn't.

"Hey, cosplayer!" Bickslow shouted as he walked onto the porch. "Ever wants to know if you want chicken or spaghetti for dinner? Or both." He grinned, but it dropped when she only shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her book. "What's wrong, cosplayer?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

She handed him her book and pointed at the constellation, then she pointed at the sky, where it should be.

He frowned when he saw which one it was, and he took a deep breath. "Do you know about celestial spirits?"

Her frown deepened when she noticed his serious expression, and she shook her head.

"Every constellation is a representation of a spirit in the celestial world." He explained. "There are some wizards who can call them out with keys that belong to each spirit." She nodded her head that she was paying attention. He pointed to the constellation in the book. "This one, was a spirit named Leo. He was the leader of the zodiac spirits."

She frowned and wrote in her notebook, ' **what happened to him? Why isn't his constellation in the sky?'**

He sighed and ran a hand through his mohawk as he looked at the sky. "There was a member of Fairy Tail named Loke. He was there for about three years. I noticed he was different, but I didn't figure it out until it was too late. He was a spirit. He was Leo, but he disappeared. I'm not sure why he disappeared, but he's gone, and so is his constellation."

Lucy's mouth dropped open, and a tear slid down her cheek. She looked back up at the sky, and more tears fell as she looked at the empty spot in stars.

Bickslow put his arm around her and sighed again. "Sorry, Lucy. I figured you deserved to know the truth."

She nodded slowly, and wrote, ' **thank you for telling me. It just makes me so sad. No one deserves to just disappear.** '

Bickslow smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You've got too big a heart for your small body, cosplayer."

Lucy airily giggled and laid her head on his shoulder as her tears slowed down.

"Bickslow! Did you get an ans-?" Evergreen stopped right at the open door leading to the back porch, instantly noticing the solemn atmosphere surrounding the two.

Bickslow lifted his head and looked at Evergreen before looking at Lucy, who was wiping her tears away. "Which one you want, cosplayer?" He grinned when she wrote, ' **both'.** "All of the above, Ever!"

Evergreen frowned and huffed. "Fine. You're damn lucky that I love you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled slightly as Evergreen went back inside. Bickslow stood up and held his arm out for her. "We should probably help her. I might get turned into stone. You'll probably be safe though." Lucy accepted his hand and he pulled her up. "Actually, you'll definitely be safe. If she ever did that, Laxus would kill her." He grinned as she giggled, and she took one last look at the empty spot in the sky before she sighed and they made their way inside.

* * *

"So, Blondie?" Laxus asked as he wrapped his arms around the girl in his lap. They were in the guild, sitting at a table slightly away from everyone. She turned to look at him, and she tilted her head. "How would you feel about having Warren try to patch you through to everyone again?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. She remembered what happened last time, and she didn't want to hurt any of them again. She didn't know if her mother's scream was still in the back of her mind, but she really didn't want them to have to hear it again if it was. It honestly wasn't that long ago anyways, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared to try it again.

He pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed the tip of her nose, successfully erasing the worry from her eyes. The guild didn't even tease them anymore when they had moments like this. It was a normal, every day, many times a day thing, so they just let the two have their moments unbothered. "You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an idea."

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at him. He was very good at keeping his face emotionless when he was feeling something he didn't want anyone to see. She could see it though, there was a small glimmer of sadness in his eyes, and it made her realize that he really wanted to hear her voice. She had never thought about it much before, but it must be hard for him. She released her lip, and she frowned. It made her feel awful that she couldn't give him everything she wanted to. And that small bit of sadness in his eyes, no matter how small it was, made her heart want to shatter into a million pieces.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Just forget I said anything." He ran his fingers through her hair, before he picked his mug up from the table, and took a sip.

Her heart dropped, and she stared at her hands in her lap as she sunk into his broad chest. She wanted to do it for him, she really, really did, but she was terrified. She didn't want to cause the guild to feel that pain again, but more than anything, she didn't want to hear her mother's scream again, if it was still there. For the past week, she had been trying so hard to move on from everything that happened, from all the memories that were thrust onto her so suddenly. It was hard, and she spent more time lying awake in bed at night, than she did sleeping. Laxus had been there for her through all of it, and it was getting much easier to cope with. She balled her hands into fists. He was always there for her, so why couldn't she do this one thing for him? She quickly wrote in her notebook, and turned his lap to show him. ' **I'll be right back.** ' He nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she slid out of his lap. She scanned the guildhall quickly, and when she spotted who she wanted, she made her way over.

"Hey, Lucy." Max greeted as she sat at their table.

"How are you doing today?" Warren asked.

She smiled at them. ' **I'm okay. How are you guys?** '

Max sighed, "I'm finally enjoying some peace now that Natsu stopped asking to fight me...for now."

Lucy airily giggled and shook her head. She was probably the only one in the entire guild that he hadn't asked to fight, and she was thankful for that.

"You're just scared cuz you know he'll fry your ass." Warren snickered.

Max pouted and rested his chin on his arms. "Maybe, maybe not. But I don't particularly want to be set on fire today."

"Yeah, I can agree with you there." Warren agreed with a chuckle. He turned his head when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

' **Can I ask you for a favor?** ' Lucy timidly held up her notebook to him.

"Of course, Lucy. Whaddya need?"

Lucy took a deep breath, and with shaky hands she wrote, ' **Can you try to patch me through to the guild again?** '

Max and Warren both looked at her in concern. "Are you sure? I don't mind, but you don't have to." They could both tell she was scared by the way her hands were shaking.

Lucy nodded and looked at him with pleading eyes. ' **I want to try and talk to Laxus in particular.** '

"Of course. It will probably go out to everyone though, if that's okay." When she nodded, he put two fingers up to his forehead. "Here we go."

Lucy's shoulder's tensed in apprehension and preparation as she looked into Warren's concentrated eyes. She flinched when his eyes widened, but she felt nothing different. " _Can you hear me?_ " She gasped when she heard his voice in her head, and she nodded.

He smiled at her. "Go ahead and try to say something."

She held up her finger, and got up from the bench. She looked over to Laxus, and her eyes saddened. He was leaning on his elbows, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him, taking sips from his mug. She hated that she had made him sad, she never wanted to make him feel like that. He looked tired as well, as his shoulder were slumped over slightly, and she knew the sleepless nights he had spent with her, trying to help her through all of this, were starting to get to him. She took a deep breath as she drew near to the table, and stopped a few feet away as she tried to call out to him in her mind.

" _Laxus?_ " His eyes went wide, and his mug froze in its path to his lips when he heard a small whisper of his name in his head. The sound was light and angelic and he almost doubted that he heard it at all. He slowly sat his mug down on the table, and turned in his seat to see a timid Lucy standing a few feet away from him. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, and her eyes were anxious and nervous as he locked his own with them. He slowly stood up and took slow, steady strides towards her. He cupped his hands on both sides of her face as he whispered, "was that you?"

A small tear escaped her eye. " _You can hear me?"_

" _Whoa! Is that Luce?"_

" _Her voice is so hot!"_

" _She sounds so cute!"_

" _She sounds like an angel!"_

" _I could get used to hearing that in my head every day."_

Laxus was barely paying attention to the other voices of his guildmates, but he could tell she heard them by the blush that formed on her cheeks. Everything they said was true, though. She sounded hot, cute, angelic, beautiful, light, mesmerizing, soothing, he could name many more for how her voice sounded, but that's not what had him stunned by her at that moment, well, for the most part. The fact that she actually did this for him, that she did it even though she was terrified of doing it, made tears want to built up in his eyes. He knew that it scared her, by the way she reacted earlier, but she did it anyways, for him, and it made his heart feel like it was going to jump out of his chest. "I can hear you." He whispered as he pressed his lips firmly to her's.

Even though the guild members never commented on their affections out loud, they could now hear their " _aww's"_ and " _it's so sweet I'm gonna puke's"_ clearly in their heads now.

He could feel her melt into the kiss and it made him smile. He broke away and put his forehead against her's as he opened his eyes to look into her's, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to do this for me. You know I don't need to hear your voice for you to make me happy."

" _I know_." She replied through the connection as she reach up and put her hands on either side of his face. " _I needed to do this, Laxus. I needed to be able to get over this fear. I want to tell you this myself, and not just written down. I love you, Laxus. With all my heart. I may have been scared, terrified actually, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. I don't care that everyone's listening right now, I just want to be able to tell you myself._

 _You have no idea how much it means to me that you've been there with me all night long, for the past week, staying up with me when I'm too scared to sleep. You've been there with me, every step of the way, ever since you found me in the woods, and you always make sure that I know that I'm loved. Thank you so much, Laxus. Thank you for being there for me, protecting me, protecting my heart, and for loving me. You, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, everyone in Fairy Tail have done so much for me, and I can't thank you all enough. You've all made me feel like I finally belong somewhere, that I have a real family, and I love you all so much. I love you so much, Laxus."_ An airy giggle escaped her lips at the same time as a light, cheery giggle rang through everyone's minds. " _It feels amazing to be able to tell you that."_

Tears freely fell down Laxus' face, and a choked sob crawl up his throat as he crashed her into his chest in tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair as he whispered, "I love you so much. So damn much. I'll give up a thousand sleepless nights, I don't care, I'll always be right beside you, and I'm never letting you go."

Not one eye in the guild was tear free. There were no teasing thoughts in their heads, only smiles on their faces. Mira was the worse off, as she had to sit down in order to not faint. Evergreen snapped a picture of the two, even though she couldn't exactly see where she was aiming through her tears. Even Natsu and Gray had tears in their eyes as they warmly smiled at the two. It was clear to everyone that they loved each other before, but now it was obvious that they were each other's entire worlds, and it was beautiful to see. It was one of the most pure and genuine loves that they had ever seen, and they all felt lucky to be able to witness it.

* * *

 **Surprise! Another chapter! I know, I know, wow it's been ages and ages right? Well, I realized I said I would post another chapter, and I had to re-read this again in order to get a feeling for this story again. This story was my first, so it's special to me, therefore I will probably post a chapter every now and then. No telling when though. I can't just let it die.**

 **But! I just want to say a huge thank you again to all of you who supported this story, especially the ones who did from the beginning. There were like, four or five of you guys who would review every chapter, and you have no idea how much I looked forward to them. All of you guys are my bread and butter, and you are delicious ;)**

 **I have, I think, five stories going on at the moment, maybe six I can't remember off the top of my head, so it might be a bit before I add another addition to this. If you are interested though, and want more LaLu, I have started another one. It has a completely different vibe to it though, so if you aren't into it, that's totally cool.**

 **Anyways! I love you guys! I've licked my cat countless time for you! She kinda likes it now though ;)**


End file.
